Living in the Shadows
by Dark-Celeste
Summary: Callie is a new face in Castle Rock. She moves with her mother place to place, and knows she won't be here long. But what happens when she meets the four boys? Will the thing she's been running from her whole life catch up with her? Find out! R&R please!
1. Callie Jordans

A/N: This is my first Stand By Me fic, and since I love the movie so much and I think I've read nearly every fic in this section, I decided to write my own. I was in business class today being bored, and came up with this. Hope you like it! Oh, and I don't own Stand By Me or any of it's characters, but I do own Callie Jordans and her mother, so far. Read and Review!

* * *

I looked up from behind the boxes stacked up in my arms. The house wasn't anything special, small, with one floor, and plain, perfect for my mom and I. I glanced over at the house beside ours. I'm not one to judge, because I've lived in worse places, but that house was definitely in need of some fixing up. Shaking it out of my head, I followed my mother into the house.

My name's Callie Jordans. I was born on May 17th, 1947, and it's 1963 now, so I suppose that makes me 16. Birthdays were never big with my mom, and we moved around too much for me to make friends. Usually I just get a cake and a present from my mom, and other than that it's just like every other day. I have sea-green eyes and long black hair. I'm about average height for my age, I guess, and I have golden complexion. A lot of people tell me I'm pretty, but I've never actually had a boyfriend. Would you have time to have a boyfriend when you move to a new place every couple of months?

The inside of our house was nice, painted with warm, neutral colours, and had a big kitchen, not that we needed it to be big. Setting down the boxes, I peered into all of the rooms, deciding which one was going to be my bedroom. There were three bedrooms, and I picked the one at the end of the hall. It was also the one, I would find out later, with the window that faced the neighbor's house, the one the right I had been looking at five minutes earlier.

I went back outside to bring in more boxes. It was a hot day, being the end of June and all, and there were already droplets of sweat on my forehead. Picking up another box of stuff, I heard a voice from my right. It was a boy around my age, with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, as I could see from his white shirt, and he had on worn, faded blue jeans.

"Hey, I'm Chris Chambers," with a small smile as he introduced himself.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious, and quickly wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I'm Callie, Callie Jordans. I just moved here with my mother."

He nodded and looked over at the boxes on the truck. "Want some help with that?"

I looked at him carefully. He looked nice enough; he had gentle eyes and a sort of calm about him. "Sure, if you don't have anything else you need to do."

He smiled. "Nah, it can wait." Gathering up an armful of boxes, he followed me into the house. When we were nearly done, my mother emerged from the somewhere in the basement, probably turning on all the breakers. She greeted Chris politely and waited for me to introduce him.

"Chris, this is my mother, Bethany. Mom, this is Chris Chambers." They shook hands, and then she went to finish off the unloading, dismissing us from the job.

"Hey, I'm going to meet my friends at our tree-house. Do you wanna come?" he asked, and the look in his eyes told me he meant it, and was hoping I would say yes. So I went with him, besides, I didn't make friends easily on my own, and here was a guy offering me them. Not to mention the fact that he was really good-looking and I was already developing a crush on him.

We started down the road, Chris in the lead and me following close behind. I was getting looks from some people; prissy girls gave me dirty looks, which I learned later was because I was with Chris, who wasn't held in high regard, and adults gave me either look of curiosity, or looks of disapproval, again, because I was walking with a Chambers. I didn't care though, and kept walking, ignoring any other stares I received. Chris didn't seem to notice them, and was asking me friendly questions, like where I was from. You already know I move around a lot, but I was born in Los Angeles. When I told Chris that, his baby blue eyes widening in awe. I guess when you're from a small town like this, a big city seems amazing, terrific, even exotic. He wanted to know everything I could tell him about it, which wasn't much because I left when I was 9.

"We're almost there," Chris informed me after five minutes or so. I was about to nod back when someone grabbed my arm from behind me. I spun around in surprise, looking up at a tough-looking guy with blonde, sort of spiky blonde hair wearing a wife beater and blue jeans. He had a tattoo on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was of.

In the meantime, Chris had turned around to see me in the grip of this stranger. "Let her go Ace! She hasn't done anything to you."

"Shut up, Chris. Me an' Ace just came to see what all the fuss was about." This came from the guy standing next to Ace, one I hadn't seen before. He was tall with brown hair, and had the same tattoo as Ace, which I now saw was a snake.

"Apparently," Ace added slyly, "There was a good reason for all the fuss." He eyed me up and down with a smirk, and I shivered involuntarily. Chris saw it and took another step towards them.

"I mean it Ace, let her go." Ace stared at the two of us for a moment, and let my arm go.

"You better be glad Eyeball and me have somewhere to go," Ace said before turning and walking the other way, Eyeball following.

Chris looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who were those guys?"

"Castle Rock's gang of hoodlums. The guy that had your arm, Ace, is the leader. He's had it out for us ever since the time we stood between them and the body of Ray Brower. The other one, Eyeball, is my brother."

I took all of that in. "Who's Ray Brower?" I asked, completely clueless.

Chris chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Come on, I'll tell you while we walk. The short version though, 'cause it's a long story."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. But I wanted to save Callie meeting the other boys for the next chapter, and I need to study for a math test. The next one will be longer I promise! And if I get reviews, it'll motivate me to update quicker! Thank you!


	2. Meeting the Boys

We got to the tree house right after Chris finished telling me about the adventure he and his three other friends had gone on when they were twelve, going on thirteen. I couldn't believe they actually did that…I mean, why would you go through all that just to see a dead body? I guess they had their reasons though. I laughed really hard when Chris told me about leeches, although I felt sorry about his friend that had a leech on his balls, Gordie was it? Yeah.

Anyway, the tree house was sturdier than I thought it would be. I was imagining a little rickety shack with loose boards sitting up in a rotting tree. What can I say? Maybe I'm a bit pessimistic by nature, I don't know.

I was nervous about meeting Chris' friends. Being as socially inept as I am, it's a wonder I didn't refuse to come here, or even let Chris help with unloading. But, I was here now, and I couldn't back out. Even if I did tell Chris I had to leave, I didn't want to run into Chris' brother and those hoods again. I took a deep breath. I wouldn't be a pussy this time. I wouldn't hide away in my house until we moved again. Here was Chris, a gorgeous guy kindly offering his friendship, who was I to turn it down?

"C'mon," Chris said to me, climbing up the ladder. I followed, putting on a face I thought wouldn't betray my doubt. He knocked on the trap door, three knocks, one knock, two knocks, and then three more. "It's our secret code," he told me, looking down at me. "Teddy still insists on using it, though Vern never remembers it."

The trap door flew open and I heard a loud, slightly obnoxious voice. "Hey Chambers, who were you talking to? Don't tell me you've started talking to yourself, you wet end!"

"Shut up Teddy," Chris snapped back, pulling himself into the tree house. When he turned back and helped me in, all of their mouths dropped open. I blushed, uncomfortable with all their eyes on me. My foot scuffed at the floor, my eyes downcast. Chris, god bless him, saw it and immediately started introducing us, easing the tension. "Callie, this is Teddy-" the boy with shaggy brown hair and glasses smirked at me, eyeing me up like Ace had, "Vern-" this was the bigger kid of the bunch, but not by much. Chris told me a while after that he used to be a lot bigger, until his mom forced him to stop eating Pez and Twinkies all the time. "And Gordie. He's the only sensible one." Gordie was a thinner boy, a few inches shorter than Chris, with big, doe-like brown eyes and a kind smile.

I smiled bravely, glancing at Chris, who smiled back, saying, "Guys, this is Callie. She just moved here."

Now that the tension was mostly gone, we were able to talk comfortably. They asked the same questions as Chris had earlier, except for one. "Why did you move _here?_"

I could see why they would ask that question. Why would _anyone _come to Castle Rock to live? Well, I told them half of the truth. "My mom thought a change of scenery would be nice."

Now that I think about it, it sounded pretty ridiculous and half-assed. But I couldn't tell them the truth, I hadn't even known them for an hour. However unbelievable it must have sounded, they bought it. Or at least dropped it for the time being. Instead, they went about teaching me how to play scat, their all time favourite past time.

What they hadn't been counting on was how good I was once I knew what to do.

"I knock."

Teddy glared at me, very pissed off. "You can't knock!"

I smiled evilly at him. "Yes I can, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, shit heap." Chris, Vern and Gordie burst out laughing, angering Teddy even more.

It was amazing how much I had eased into this friendship. We had been up in the tree house for a couple hours at the most, and already they were treating me like they had known me their whole lives. I no longer felt shy and bashful around them.

"Don't worry about him, Callie. He's just mad because you just learned and you're already better than him. He's used to having only Chris beat him," Gordie put in, laughing and ignoring Teddy's redirected glare on him.

"You guys are such traitors. Taking sides with the new girl instead of your loyal , bestest friend!"

We all started laughing again. Teddy tackled Vern, who made some comment about how Teddy had been drooling when he first saw me, and they threw hilarious insults back and forth. Chris, Gordie and I just watched from the side, laughing until tears came into our eyes. When we had finally resumed the game, I spoke up.

"Hey Teddy," I said in a seductive voice. Teddy stared at me, his mouth wide open, while the other guys watched me, confused, waiting to see what I'd say next. I switched back to my normal voice. "Make that the new girl who's gonna beat your ass in scat again."

We goofed off up there all day, until Gordie looked at his watch, declaring that it was six o'clock. I shot up from the cushions where I had been lounging contentedly, shocked. That much time had passed already? I had to get home before my mom started to really worry!

"I have to go! My mom will kill me!"

Chris nodded. "I'll walk with you."

The other guys had to be home for supper anyway. We all left the tree house, agreeing to meet there the next day. The sun was already starting to set, and Chris and I walked home, talking quietly, enjoying the warm summer evening. "So what so you think of the guys?"

I looked at Chris, a small smile on my face. "They're great. I've never really had friends before, and I already seem to have some."

"How come?"

"My mom and I move around a lot. There was never any time for friends, and besides, we mostly lived in places where the girls were sluts and the guys were thugs. Not exactly the kind of friends I wanted."

We walked the rest of the way in a peaceful silence. When we got to my house, Chris said he'd come get me in the morning so we could walk to the tree house together. Then he walked over to the house next to ours, the fixer upper I looked at earlier. I smiled and waved him goodbye, disappearing into my new house. 'So he's my neighbor,' I thought. I realized I was slow not to have caught on earlier, after he appeared in my driveway, walked me home and then said he'd come get me tomorrow. It hadn't even occurred to me that he must live close. 'I'm stupid,' I thought, although rather happily, because he was my friend, and he lived right next door.

Walking into the kitchen I smelled my mom serving my favourite meal. Lasagna! She saw me walk into the kitchen and grinned at me. My mom was cool. She had me when she was only 17, and she's always been easy to talk to. She knows I haven't really made any friends since we moved from Los Angeles. She must have been ecstatic when Chris showed up and took me to meet people.

"So what have you been up to, sweetie?"

I sat down at the table, taking a sip of water. "Chris brought me to the tree house he and his friends hang out in. They're nice kids."

My mom gave me a bemused smile. "Any girls?"

I gave my mom my pretend glare. "Nope."

"So your up in a tree house, with a bunch of boys?"

I knew what my mom was doing. She was just trying to act like a normal parent would, although it was just to tease me. She trusted me, she knew I wouldn't do anything irresponsible. "Not just any boys mom. _Hot _boys!"

We laughed until we could barely breathe. I loved my mom more than anything. After all we had been through, I couldn't bear it if I lost her. We ate dinner, talking mostly about what we were going to do here, how long we would stay. It was late when I went upstairs into my bedroom, hopping over boxes. My mom had set up my bed, and unpacked my bed sheets, pillows and my super comfy duvet. As I snuggled into my bed, I found myself desperately wishing I could stay here forever with my new friends. It had been much easier to leave all the other times because I had nothing to hold onto. Closing my eyes, I resolved to forget about it until the time came. Before I drifted off into my nightmare-filled dreams, I heard sounds coming from the house outside my window. Smashing, and loud, angry voices.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's an update! I noticed after I had posted the first chapter that there were some mistakes, so I'll check better this time. I know these first chapters are kind of boring, but the story will start to take off soon. Please review, and I'll update faster! Till next time! 

**StormShadow21**: I have trouble imagining Chris wearing any thing besides his white shirt and jeans! It makes my mouth water, lol. And actually, I'm planning on taking him and the others for a dip in the lake, either in the next chapter or the one after. Yummy. And if my story starts seeming like a mary-sue, please let me know! Thanks!

**SandraSmit19**: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and yep, I updated!

**screaming666**: Thank you bunches! Hope you liked this chapter, and if not, don't give up on the fic because stuff's gonna start happenin' soon!

**ShadowCougar**: Thank you! And yes, I do love Chris! I love him tons!! And I'm following your story too, can't wait for more! Byes!


	3. Spiders!

It had been a week since the day I first saw Castle Rock. My mom and I had finished unpacking all the boxes and were officially settled into our new house. I could tell my mom liked it here, her eyes shone when she looked around the small town. I don't really know what intrigued her so much about this tiny, backwater dot-on-the-map, but I whatever it was, it was intriguing me too. True to his word, Chris came and got me the next morning and for the rest of the week the guys and me hung out. I hadn't had any trouble with Ace and those other punks either. Yet.

This particular day in June was extremely hot. It was like a giant blanket of heat settled upon the town, with no rain or relief from the blistering sun. The days to come would be just as unrelenting.

I was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal with blessedly cold milk when there was a knock on my door. Several, in fact. It seemed the boys couldn't decide who should knock, so they all did. Chuckling a little while my mom let them in, I ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Was it really necessary for _all_ of you to knock?" I asked them with mock exasperation as they poured into the kitchen, sitting themselves down at the table.

"Sorry, you royalness. But it's like, a bazillion degrees out, sincerely!"

I shrugged, still eating my cereal. "Try living in Mexico," I told them between mouthfuls.

"You lived in Mexico?!"

"For a bit." I put the spoon down in the now empty bowl. "So what are we gonna do now that it's a bazillion degrees out?"

Chris smiled. "Easy. Go get your swimsuit on!"

I perked up at the word 'swim'. Running to my room, I yelled to them that I'd be out in a second. It actually took me about five minutes, having to dig through my drawers because I couldn't remember where I'd put my swimsuit. I finally found it, among my winter clothes, which didn't make any sense. Cheering silently, I put it on. It was my favourite one, a sea green two-piece halter that matched my eyes perfectly. Since I didn't want to walk around Castle Rock wearing only a bikini, I threw on a pair of jean cut-off shorts and a T-shirt.

I hurried out into the hall, grabbing a beach towel from the linen closet on the way. When I got to the kitchen I saw the guys leaning on the table with looks of extreme boredom and impatience on their faces, and Teddy was even pretending to be asleep. "I didn't take THAT long," I snapped, whipping Teddy with my towel.

"OW!! What was that for?!"

"For implying that I'm a girlie girl that spends more than an hour getting ready and fussing over her looks because if she doesn't, god help her, someone might see her without make up on and then she'll DIE!" I said all of that in one big whoosh, walking away with mock haughtiness.

Unfortunately, when I got to the door and opened it, I tripped over the mat and fell flat on my face. "...Ow…That's gonna leave a mark."

Laughing like my face-plant was the funniest thing they'd ever seen, they came over to see if I was still alive. Leaning up on my elbows, I rubbed my forehead. "Shut up," I demanded, taking the hand Chris extended down to me. Staggering a little, I laughed. "Come on, let's go swimming before the lake evaporates!"

By the time we reached the lake, we were all sweating terribly. I threw my clothes off (I was wearing a bathing suit underneath remember) and dove into the cool lake. It felt so refreshing, and I began to swim out to the little dock in the middle of the water, calling to the guys, "Last one to the dock treats us to ice cream!!!"

I climbed onto the dock, dripping wet, Chris, Gordie and Teddy soon following. "Vern buys us ice cream!" I laughed as he pulled himself onto the dock dejectedly.

Suddenly something took hold of my waist andwas pulledbackwards into the water. I surfaced, sputtering, to find Chris beside me laughing. "You ass muncher! I'll get you for that!" Without warning, I dunked him under the water. Gordie, Teddy and Vern jumped into the water, hollering, and proceeded to gang up on me. While they were splashing and laughing, I sneakily swam underwater to the dock and slipped under it, where they couldn't see me, and I could breathe.

Chris and the others stopped splashing after noticing I wasn't there. "Umm, guys? Where's Callie?"

They looked around some more. "Did anyone see her come up after we dunked her?" Chris asked, hoping they had. They shook their heads. "Shit!"

I grinned evilly. Soon they would start panicking that I had drowned, and then I'd make my move. Or at least, that's what I had planned. Didn't really work out.

It had started with something tickling my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off, keeping my eyes on the boys. When it wouldn't go away, I finally looked at it. It was a huge, hairy spider! Before I had a chance to scream, another one dropped down beside it.

Shrieking, I shot out from underneath the dock, swiping at my shoulder. The guys looked at me in surprise, relieved that Ihad appeared, wondering what was wrong.

"Spiders spiders SPIDERS!!!"

Grabbing me by my now spider-free shoulders, Chris gave me a shake. "Callie, they're gone now. No spiders."

I calmed down at that. "I _hate _spiders," I laughed nervously.

"At least it was a harmless one," Gordie remarked, looking at the spiders that were floating/swimming back under the dock.

"Yeah," Vern agreed. "There's this one spider that lives in Oregon called a Black Widow that can kill you!"

"Shut up Verno!" the guys chorused. My eyes widened with that new knowledge.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked me, concerned. I nodded. "And don't worry about the spider Vern was talking about, we've never seen one here."

I was recovered enough now from my spidery ordeal to take advantage. I dunked Chris swiftly, dodging the oncoming attacks from Teddy and Vern. We swam around for a couple hours, enjoying the water, but I stayed away from underneath the dock.

It wasn't until after everyone had left except for Chris and I, that I noticed his bruises. We were sitting on the dock telling jokes, and I saw the purplish yellow bruise on his shoulder, and a fading green one by his ribs.

"What are those from?" I asked without thinking.

Chris looked down at himself, blinking. "Oh," he stammered. "They-they're from Eyeball. I pissed him of a couple days ago. No biggie."

Looking at him carefully, I accepted the explanation with a nod, wondering silently if he was telling the whole truth.

Later that afternoon Chris and I were walking along, me holding my T-shirt so I wouldn't get it wet. We hadn't gotten very far when we the Cobras stopped us. I only knew a few of their names. Ace, Eyeball, and Billy, Vern's brother.

"Hey babe," Ace leered at me. "What's a foxy little broad like you doing walking around with this fucker?"

One of the guys I didn't know spoke up. "Yeah, why don't you come with us and have a _real _good time?"

"Leave her alone." Chris stepped forward slightly, semi-blocking me from them. But it didn't matter. Two of the Cobras grabbed Chris, pulling him to the side, struggling.

Ace stepped towards me, his hand shooting out to grab the ties of my bikini. I mentally kicked myself for not putting on my shirt earlier. But before he head a chance to pull them loose, I gathered all my strength, throwing in some anger towards his perverted attempt, and slapped him as hard as I could. Silence fell across his gang, everyone holding their breath to see what Ace would do.

"You little bitch!" He grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully, bringing his hand back to backhand me. I flinched, waiting for the stinging impact, and the sharp pain his ring would bring.

It never happened. Chris had managed to break free of guys and punched Ace right in the face. Blood spurted from Ace's nose, and he let my arm go to bring his hands to his face. Quickly, Chris grabbed my hand and started to run, pulling me along. We had turned a corner or two when I asked where we were running to. "The tree house," he replied between breaths.

A few minutes later we sat up in the tree house catching our breath. I was trembling slightly, but I forced myself to calm down and stop. "That was a good punch," I commented when I could breathe properly again.

Chris shrugged, visibly pleased with my compliment. "You've got guts to hit Ace. He'll remember it. Besides, after years of being beaten up by those guys, you learn some stuff." He didn't meet my eyes though, and again it made me think there was something he wasn't telling me. That was okay. He could tell me when he felt ready; there was a lot about my life I hadn't told him.

"So they won't come looking for us here?"

He shook his head. "They don't know we still use it. They'd rather wait for a better time to get payback anyway…When we least expect it."

Now that made me nervous. I had done too much looking over my shoulder in my life. Now I'd found a town I felt like I hadn't needed to do that. And if I hadn't been with Chris back there, who knows what would have happened? I looked over at Chris who sat beside me, and gave a small smile. "Thanks for what you did back there."

He smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "No problem. How's your arm?"

I rubbed it, still feeling the deep ache. I grinned wryly. "Painful, but I'll live."

Chris smiled. He had such a beautiful smiled, and even if it sounds corny, it made my heart melt. The next thing I knew, I had leaned forward and Chris's lips were on mine. It was my first kiss, and it was soft and sweet. Warmth flowed through me, and I kissed him back deeply, forgetting the whole world.

When broke apart, both our faces were glowing and our eyes shining. I giggled softly, light-headed from the experience. "Wow."

Chris laughed, putting him arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder peacefully.

By the time we decided to head home, it was getting dark. We walked quickly, and I knew I was probably late for dinner. At the bottom of my driveway Chris said goodnight, brushing his lips against my cheek.

I was late for dinner, but just barely. By the way my mom kept looking at me, with a mirthful twinkle in her eye, I guessed she had seen us on the driveway. Oh well, she didn't embarrass me by bringing it up, and neither did I. When I had settled into my bed for the night, I heard the same noises I had heard last week outside my window. From Chris's house.

A/N: Hey everyone, here's an update!! Exams are soon and I have to start studying, but I'll try to update again soon. And could someone tell me that if you're writing the possessive form of Chris, is it Chris' or Chris's? It confuses me, although I used to know what to do when there was an 's' on the end. I think it's Chris' but it looks strange when I write it. Thanks, and don't forget to review!! They make me type faster!! Till next time!


	4. The Not So Secret Secret

"Hey guys, let me in!"

We all looked down at the trapdoor where Vern's voice came from below, followed by a rushed banging on the door.

"That's _not _the secret knock!" we chorused, laughing. We always gave him a hard time, since he never remembered it. Chris had definitely been right. Nonetheless, we lifted the door and let him in.

He climbed up red-faced and excited. "You'll never guess what happened!"

I rolled my eyes, grinning at the other guys. "Let me guess… You fell out of bed this morning?"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "No! My great aunt died last week."

We stared at him, wondering if he had lost his marbles. "Since when is it a good thing that someone kicked the bucket?" Teddy asked, shuffling cards.

"Oh yeah, Teddy, and you're showing some real concern," Gordie said sarcastically. I snickered, earning a scowl from Teddy.

"Hey guys, let him explain," Chris said, looking towards Vern. "So, c'mon, tell us why it's a good thing."

Vern took a deep breath before beginning. "Well first off, I've never met the lady, so I don't have to be sad, right?" We nodded in agreement. "And the best part, she was rich or somethin' and in her will she left us her colour TV! Isn't that so boss?"

Well, we had been expecting him to say something along the lines of, 'a ton of money,' but a colour TV was pretty cool. None of us had ever seen one, because only people with lots of money could afford them.

"That's it? No money?"

"Well, she also left us her spoon collection," Vern said defensively. "She gave all her money to charity."

"That blows, man."

"_Anyway,_" Vern continued, ignoring Teddy, "My mom said I could bring all of you over to watch some shows today."

"It beats playing scat all day. Let's go!"

Chris and I hadn't told anyone about what had happened a couple days ago. We weren't 'going out' yet, and that had been our only 'romantic encounter', but I think both of us were thinking about how right it had felt. But we snuck secretive glances every once in a while.

On they way to Vern's house, we passed the ice cream parlor. "Hey Vern," I said, remembering the day at the lake. "You still owe us some ice cream!"

Vern gave me a look, and I knew he had thought (or hoped) that I had forgotten. "But I haven't found my pennies yet!"

Chris laughed. "Vern-o, we know your parents give you an allowance!"

Vern sighed, defeated. "_Fine, _we'll get ice cream later, ok?"

I smiled widely, saying, "Great! Ice cream, ice cream!"

Gordie looked at me strangely. "Why are you so hyper today?"

I stared at him dazedly, trying to think of a reason that I'd be so hyper. "I dunno really. Just kinda woke up this way."

I heard I snort from behind me. "Sure you didn't eat a bunch of chocolate bars or somethin'?" asked Teddy.

"Nooo," I replied, dragging it out. "Come _on _guys, we're probably missing all the good shows!"

That was the first time I'd been to Vern's house. It was nice, big and white with the kind of porch you hang around when there's nothing else to do, the kind that brings nostalgic memories of the days of your childhood. Does that sound weird? Yes, I realize I'm talking about a porch. It could be worse; I could be talking _to_ the porch. Yep, that would officially classify me as insane, if I haven't been already.

His house was impeccably clean, I noticed as soon as we walked in. No random shoes lying on floor, everything put away neatly. This gave me the impression that his mother liked everything to be perfectly tidy, so I carefully tucked my shoes in the closet along with everyone else's. When we entered the living room, there was the new colour TV, in all its mahogany glory. Actually, it looked just like any other TV. The room was a nice, warn beige colour with a squishy-looking chair and a couch. Vern ran and plopped himself on the squishy-looking chair, so the rest of us jammed ourselves onto the couch. I was on the end, which wasn't so bad, because then there wasn't two people squishing me. Chris was on the other side of me, and believe me, it was VERY hard to ignore him so close to me. Every time we moved to get more comfortable, arms would brush against each other and run a pleasant shiver up my spine.

Despite that, I acted as if it wasn't turning my insides to mush. I can't recall what shows we watched, except that I made them watch I Love Lucy. What I do remember is trying to discreetly glance at Chris, seeing his beautiful eyes fixed on the screen, the corner of his mouth turning up in amusement at the antics of the characters. God, is it really possible to be this crazy about a person when you've known them for less than two weeks? Or am I just a silly girl that gets a crush on every person that gives me attention?

Well, whatever the answer turned out to be, it didn't change the fact that I had to face Chris sometime about this. At the present moment, I had no idea where we were. I was pretty sure he liked me, ACTUALLY liked me, but enough to ask me out, and reveal it to his friends? I had to talk to him. Problem was, I didn't know how to go about it. I had loosened up since I met them, but I was still shy about that kind of stuff.

We were walking down the street to the ice cream parlor, with Vern's pockets satisfyingly jingling with change. It was nice-looking, with a row of red stools by the counter and a few tables scattered around. I got a frozen hot chocolate with fresh whipped cream. So good. Chris got the same thing, and Gordie ordered a float, while Vern and Teddy had sundaes.

Vern forgot to be mad at us for making him pay for it as he dug into the sundae with vigor. I laughed, struggling to keep my mouth shut, and succeeded. I think 'Uurpgh' would describe the sound I made while fighting that battle. All the guys erupted in laughter, Teddy being the loudest with his 'Eee-eee-eeeee' laugh. The waitress looked at us strangely, and I turned red.

"What _was _that?" Gordie asked between gulps of air.

"Your mom," I replied, wiping my mouth.

That made them laugh more, though I don't see why it was that funny. Maybe just 'cause they were still worked up about that noise I had emitted earlier. We spent the rest of the time there flicking ice cream at each other when the waitress wasn't looking. Gordie, Teddy and Vern finished quickly and left, each of them having their reasons, leaving me and Chris to finish.

"Hey, you have a bit of ice cream in your hair," Chris told me, leaning forward to gently brush it away. I giggled softly, the giddiness returning. I decided this would be a good moment to talk to him, before I lost the nerve.

"Umm Chris?" He met my gaze, mine slightly nervous, his questioning. "What's going on between us?"

He lowered his gaze, as I did too. I REALLY didn't know how to go about this! He didn't make it any easier at the time. "What do you want it to be?" he answered, rather cryptically if you ask me.

Was that a trick question? What was I supposed to say, not knowing how he felt? I decided to take the chance, and tell him what_I_ felt. "Well, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I really like you. What happened in the tree-house felt _right._"

Chris gave me a wide smile, and I noticed relief in his eyes. "I really like you too, Callie. I don't want to rush into anything though. Maybe we should just take it slowly, not label ourselves or anything yet."

I totally agreed. Happy, happy, happy time! Yeah, I was still hyper. "What should we do about the others then? Tell them or not?"

Chris smirked, saying, "I say we let them figure it out on their own. Gordie might guess soon though. He can read me like a book; he's my best friend."

I smiled back. "Okay," I said, "Let's finish these and get outta here."

When we started walking home, Chris reached for my hand and held it gently. I smiled happily, and when we reached our houses I was reluctant to let go. I bid him goodnight, sneaking one last look at him before disappearing into my house.

The minute I fell onto my pillow and turned out the lights later that night, I had thought the day was over. I'd wake up in 10 hours, which would seem like 5 minutes, and be grumpy, because I hate having to heave myself from my warm bed. However, I was jolted out of my dreams by a loud crash outside my window. I had heard these kind of noises before, as I told you, and wondered, vaguely, what they were. This was louder than ever, though, the kind that makes you get up and look out the window. As I neared the window to push aside the curtains, I thought I heard the sound of a window creaking open and very soft moans. Curious, and somewhat worried, I shoved aside the curtains and peered out the window into the darkness between my house and Chris'. I saw a figure hunched down in the grass, hardly moving. I put two and two together and got four. No, just kidding, I figured they were injured. Sliding my window open and hopping out, I realized who the person was.

"Chris!" I hissed softy, not wishing to wake anyone up.

"Callie?" he looked up, replying weakly. I couldn't see the extent of his injuries in the bad light, but I knew it was bad. Chris was tough, Chris didn't ever sound as weak as he did now.

Kneeling at his side quickly, I asked him what happened. He didn't get a chance to answer, as he was cut off by a drunken yell from inside his house. I could make out the fear in Chris' eyes, and the way he trembled when the drunk yelled his name.

"Callie, you have to leave. If he sees you here he'll-" Chris was once again stopped. By me, this time. I had draped his arm around my shoulders and stood up, pulling him with me, taking some of his weight. He protested softly, but I continued to walk to my window and help him inside. Once I had carefully placed him on my bed, I stood back and took stock. What I saw made me gasp in shock. He looked like a rainbow. He had a nasty black eye, lesser bruises on his cheekbones, a cut below his other eye, a cut lip, and that was just his face. The rest of his body had been beaten too.

"Jesus, what did he do to you?" It was a rhetorical question, just my way of letting my shock known verbally.

"It looks worse than it feels," Chris said, but I wasn't convinced, seeing how he winced.

"Yeah, I doubt that. Just a minute, I'll be right back." I got the first aid kit, wet wash cloths, a glass of water and a bunch of Tylenol. When I opened the door to my room, I saw Chris was staring at my covered window. Putting everything on the table beside my bed, I asked him, gently, how long his dad had been doing that.

He looked at me, surprised. "But-"

I gave him a wry smile, as I started to fix up his cuts. "You aren't gonna tell me you fell, are you? Besides, I saw your bruises when we were swimming."

"Since I was six," he replied, looking away. I flinched inwardly. That was too young an age to have to deal with that. _No one_ should have to deal with that. It made me think of my own past, which was similar, and yet vastly different. That doesn't make sense does it?

He grimaced as I poured some rubbing alcohol on his cuts. "Sorry," I murmured, carefully wiping away the excess liquid.

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm used to it."

Okay, I officially felt like crying. Not that I'm a crybaby or anything, I hardly ever cry, it's just hard to explain how I felt just then. _Knowing _that Chris' father abused him, seeing the proof in front of me, was just too much. It was almost like I could feel his pain, which I couldn't, of course. It made me infinitely sad.

My eyes must have gotten that teary-glossy look that people write about, because Chris noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking pains to reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing," I lied, swallowing all my thoughts and giving him a smile. I finished cleaning him up and made him take the pills I brought.

He stood up with effort, and I placed a hand on his chest, not letting him go any further. "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked at me strangely. "What would your mom think if she saw me staying in your room?"

"First of all, she won't come in here. She likes her sleep. Second of all, I don't think she'd give a damn once she saw the kind of state you're in. You need to REST."

He chuckled, saying, "Have you ever considered a profession as a doctor or nurse?"

I recoiled, emphasizing a shudder. "Are you insane! Having to take care of grumbling sick people? And the ones that get blood absolutely everywhere!"

We both laughed quietly, and out of know where Chris kissed me tenderly. He was a REALLY good kisser. We were both standing up, and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I then realized that Chris should be lying down and resting, if he didn't want to pass out cold, and I broke away slowly, letting the kiss linger for a few more moments. "You shouldn't be standing,  
I whispered, looking into his eyes, still feeling the effects of that kiss.

Chris smiled at me, meeting my gaze for a couple seconds, and settled himself back on the bed, sighing wearily. "Whatever you say, Nurse Jordans."

"Exactly," I crossed my arms triumphantly before sitting in my comfy beanbag chair with some blankets.

"G'night Callie," Chris mumbled, and judging by his voice, he was close to being asleep.

I looked at him once more, his usually tense face relaxed and his eyes lightly closed. "Goodnight, Chris."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It hasn't been too long has it? My exams kept getting delayed, and I barely had time to write, with all the studying and such. I finished my last one today, math. Yay. Anyway, I got to go see Kalan Porter tonight! He came to Sarnia! I think I'm in love with him now. And to him I'm just another face in the large, screaming crowd. Depressing isn't it? Anyway, I'll answer reviewers now.

**SandraSmit19:** I'm glad you like my fic! Sorry for not updating sooner!

**screaming666:** Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**DiggingDog:** I know what you mean about waiting too long 'til Chris kisses someone. I wasn't sure if I made it happen too soon, but I guess not! Thank you tons for reviewing!

**Rin:** Thank you very much! Like I said to DiggingDog, I hate having to wait too! I hope you keep reading, because things are going to get interesting!

**StormShadow21:** Wow, you give such long reviews! I love them! I'll make my reply long too,if you don't mind.I don't think you're a jerk, so don't worry! And yes, Chris will be the first to hear Callie's secret, mostly because they can relate to each other now that she knows his. And about everyone being described the same, I know what you mean! It's scandalous to imagine them any different! Haha, just kidding, but it's hard to picture them differently.Thanks for letting me know it was "Chris'". I was pretty sure, but it looked funny when I typed it, lol. Gordie's my second favourite, by the way. Followed closely by Eyeball. Yes, realistically Callie probably would have spied out her window to find out the source of the noises, but for purposes of this chapter, I had to keep her in the dark! Keifer Sutherland is also a favourite of mine! I watch him in 24 nowadays. Ace is creepy, I agree, although I think that if he didn't totally despise me and want to kill me, like we saw from the boys' point of view, I would find him rather sexy! Maybe it's just me, heh heh heh. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and update your fic soon! I can't get enough of it! Later!


	5. It's Happening

I was running, running _impossibly _fast, my footfalls echoing in the alleyway. I glanced behind my shoulder, seeing the dark shadow chasing me down the rank smelling passage. I tried to scream, working my throat furiously, only to find that it would make no sound. I shook away the panic I felt overcoming me, continuing to run from the dark pursuer.

I tripped on a garbage can lid, and arms wind-milling wildly, I crashed to the ground. My yells of pain and frustration were once again not audible. _What is going on?_ I tried to stand, but some unseen force was weighing down on me, not allowing me to move upwards. I could hear it closing in on me now. Pounding my fists on the gravel in anger, I noticed feet had appeared in my line of vision. Looking up, I saw him there, ablaze in a brilliant light, his hand reaching down to me with a warm smile on his face. _Chris. _

I clasped his hand, and he pulled me up strongly, and I felt the forces that had entrapped me give way. Now on my feet, I stood close to Chris meeting his calm gaze. All thoughts of the creature behind me fled as I stared into his tranquil blue eyes. A thin, vertical light appeared in his left pupil, growing larger until it engulfed us.

My eyes slowly opened to reality. I blinked and shut my eyes tight as I realized a very bright light was blinding my own left eye. I moved to the right before opening my eyes again, and realized that the strip of light was sneaking into my room from the crack between my curtains. I shifted around on my makeshift bed, finally casting my gaze on my actual bed. Chris was lying there on his stomach, staring back at me with a contemplative look in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows, drawing back slightly in surprise.

"Do you always stare at people like that?" I asked, a bit unnerved.

He shook his head. "I'm not _staring _at you exactly. I'm thinking, and my eyes just happen to be looking your way."

Was he being sarcastic? I didn't think so, but I threw a pillow at him anyway. He caught with a smile, stuffing it under his head with the rest of the pillows. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just gave an exaggerated sigh of content and ignored it. I took this chance to examine him. His bruises and black eye were still quite colourful, but at least the swelling had gone down since the last night. Although the cuts looked painful, they weren't showing signs of infection.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" I exclaimed, jumping up. When Chris didn't follow, I turned to him questioningly.

"Are you sure your mom won't care that I'm here? I mean, if anyone else's mom found a _Chambers_ in their house, they'd just about die." He accentuated Chambers as if it made everything perfectly understandable. I hated how he thought he was lower than everyone because of his family.

"My mom's not like anyone else's mom. She probably doesn't know anything about your family except that we're neighbors. And," I added, looking at the clock, "she's at work right now anyway. Now will you come downstairs so I can have my morning nourishment?"

Chris laughed, smiling, and stood up stiffly. I watched him carefully, making sure he could walk okay. He could. I led him through the hall into the kitchen, sitting him down in a chair.

"What do you feel like eating," I asked, searching the cupboards. "I'll make anything."

Chris looked at me in mock surprise. "D'you actually mean to tell me you know how to cook? Without burning it to hell and back?"

I shot him the finger good-naturedly, still rummaging through the food. "Of course I know how to cook, Christopher. And," I said, eyeing a bag of flour, "I know exactly what I'm going to make! PANCAKES! You like pancakes, right?"

"Yep."

"And apples?"

"Mmhmm."

"What about cinnamon?"

"Yeah. What's with all the questions?"

I smiled broadly. "I'm making apple cinnamon pancakes! My mom and I used to make them when I was growing up." With a sadly fond smile on my face, I thought back to when my mom and I lived in Los Angeles, before we had to be on the run.

I gathered up all the ingredients, and employed Chris as my assistant. Actually, it was his idea, because I don't think he believed that I could make them properly, and I let him entertain that thought for the moment.

"Hey! Watch it!" Chris exclaimed as I laughed evilly, pouring out flour carelessly, raising a cloud around our heads. When it cleared I chuckled at the sight of Chris.

"Wow, flour sure is messy," I commented, pretending not to notice that both of us had the powdery substance in our hair, on our faces, everywhere. I stirred some milk into the bowl of flour, sprinkling in some baking powder. Next step: eggs. I looked from the eggs to Chris, who was peeling an apple, and back again. Dare I? Grinning slyly, I answered my own question. Grabbing an egg and hiding it in my hand, I went up to Chris and put my arms around his neck. Before he had a chance to do anything, I neatly cracked the egg above his head and ran.

He gasped as he felt the cool, slimy contents of the egg start to run down by his ear. "I'm gonna get you for that!" Laughing, he chased me throughout my house.

He finally caught me, pinned me on the floor and started tickling me mercilessly. "Stop!" I giggled, unable to control the ticklish part of me. "I'm s-sorry just s-stop t-t-tickling MEEE!" I struggled to breathe between bursts of laughter. After a few moments he did stop, propping himself up on his elbows, me still lying on my back under him, breathing heavily…That sounds like we were doing something else doesn't it? Forgive me, but I don't know how else to put it. I had finally gathered myself together when Chris kissed me, and just like that I was in pieces again. It was light and feathery, and I remembered he still had a busted lip. When we broke apart I brushed away some flour from his cheek. "You still have egg in your hair."

"As I recall, that's not MY fault," he accused, giving me a hand up. "Or do I have to tickle you again?"

"No!" I quickly said. I was way too ticklish, and now he knew the most vulnerable spots. "You can have a shower while I finish making the pancakes. The bathroom's the second last door to the left, and there's towels and everything in there."

"Sounds good," he said, giving me a smile and disappearing down the hallway. I heard the shower turn on moments after, and went back to making the pancakes.

"Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships that go sailing…" I sang softly, as I flipped the pancakes, my female interpretation of Bobby Darin's "Beyond the Sea". I liked the lyrics, but never really liked the way he sang it. When I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps getting closer, I stopped. I didn't like people listening to my singing, I didn't think I was very good.

Chris sat down at the table looking refreshed and his hair was still damp. I put the pancakes on two plates setting one in front of Chris, and he stared at them. I sat down and starting forking them into my mouth. I was _hungry._

"These pancakes are green you know."

I looked up, my mouth half full. "Yeah, what of it?"

Chris just shook his head and took a bite of the lime green pancakes. I loved dying food funny colours with food dye. I'd gotten the idea from a Christmas recipe that dyed food red and green. Then I started doing that with everything. One of my favourites were green eggs, like in the Dr. Suess book.

"Hey, these are good!"

I nodded in exaggerated self-appreciation. "They're my specialty. Actually, they're one of the only things I can cook."

After we ate, Chris called his mom, not wanting to risk going back if his dad was still there. After a short while he hung up and turned to me, with worry in his eyes. "He's still there. My mom said he'd probably be leaving for the tavern soon. I can go home then," he sighed. "I hate leaving her there with him. He's not as hard on her as he is on me an' Eyeball though."

I reached for Chris' hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be okay Chris. Someday it will." I didn't know if I was talking more for myself or for him. We decided to pass the time by going to see if Gordie was busy.

It turned out that right when we got to his house, he was getting in the car to go to his cousin's in Portland and would be gone until tomorrow afternoon. He looked at Chris wordlessly, understanding immediately why his best buddy looked beat up. "You guys will just have to have some fun without me," he said before leaving. "If that's possible," he added with a smirk.

"What should we do now?" I asked as we watched his car drive out of sight.

Chris shoved his hands in his jean pockets and turned to me. "We could take a walk around town. Maybe we'll run into Vern or Teddy." I agreed and we set off down the road. I didn't know that I'd find my worst fear lurking around there.

We walked at a casual pace, partly because I was still worried about Chris' health since last night, and partly because we really weren't going anywhere. We just cracked jokes, talked about random things and tried to find something to amuse us for the day.

"So, how come you dye food weird colours?" Chris asked me, when other talk became dull.

I shrugged, looking up at the blue sky. "Awhile ago I got bored of food, and my mom thought I was anorexic. That wasn't true though, because I _wanted_ to eat, it's just that I couldn't bear how everything was always the same. So she suggested I make it different. Dye was my solution. Odd isn't it?"

Chris kicked a pebble and it went flying. "Kinda, I guess. But I know what you mean."

We were passing the Blue Point Diner when I heard a sharp intake of breath from Chris. "Jesus, would you look at that car! That's one boss car!"

I turned to look at what he was talking about. There, parked in front of the diner was a ruby red 1958 Mercedes with a black leather interior. Oh god, could it really be it? Trembling, I looked at the license plate. MKE 437. The very number that was burned into my memory. _I have to get away from here._

By that time Chris had noticed that my face was as white as milk and I was shaking badly. "Callie, you don't look so great. What's wrong?" I was frozen and unable to respond, so he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Callie!"

I snapped out of it, my wide, frantic eyes meeting his puzzled ones. "It's happening," I informed him, in low, dead tone. "It's finally happening." I shook my head, trying to think clearly. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me, running away from the diner. _The tree house, _I thought. _It's close._

Chris didn't say anything, just ran with me, sensing my distress. When we had climbed up into tree house and shut the door tightly, I let myself relax, slumping against the wall with my eyes closed. I could feel Chris' eyes on me, probably wondering what the hell just happened. I opened my eyes, looking at him. "Got a smoke?" He fumbled around in his pockets and came up with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I took it gratefully, lighting up and taking a quick drag.

"I didn't know you smoked."

I grinned wryly. "I only do to settle my nerves, when they're really bad, like right now. I don't like to much, so I try to stay away from it."

He nodded, accepting my explanation. "So, you gonna tell me what just went on?"

I sighed deeply. I didn't really want to tell him, I had never told anyone this in my entire life. _You can't keep secrets forever, _I told myself. _They always come out eventually, and you know it. So just tell him and get it over with! _

"Yeah, okay. I know yours now anyway. It's only fair." I gave a nervous little smile, and continued. "You have to promise not to tell anyone this, not ever. People might find out later, and I might end up telling the other boys, but don't say anything until then. Promise?"

I knew Chris could sense the severity of the matter. "I promise."

"On your mother's soul?"

"Yes. On my mother's soul," he repeated the oath quietly.

"It all started when I was seven…"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, you're going to have to wait another chapter to find out Callie's secret! Hopefully I'll have that chapter out before I go to Costa Rica on March 8th. I'm sorry this one took me so long to write, I've had a writer's block. And I've become obsessed with The Outsiders, mostly Sodapop Curtis….I'm in love yet again. I bought the book and the DVD recently. If you haven't seen it or read it, do so at once! You really won't regret it. So yeah, I hope y'all are still reading this fic! Please review! 

**StormShadow21:** You adore me? I feel so loved! Hehehe I love "your mom" jokes too. And yes, I saw Kalan Porter. It was so beautiful…starts daydreaming Ahem sorry bout that… I own Stand By Me! (One of the few things I own) I also own The Outsiders, as I said above, and I kidnapped Sodapop Curtis so he's mine too! I wish, anyway…Have you seen that movie? If you haven't, GO SEE IT! I'm trying to persuade everyone to. I like to share obsession haha. It's soooooo good. I think I'll switch topics now. I agree, Chachi is a hottie! I love him. Well anyway please review this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out faster than this one. Cya!

**Aleka:** I'm glad you like my fic! And I love you for using the word "immersed". It's one of my favourite words, I like how it sounds. I'm odd, I know. Thanks for all the compliments, and I'm glad you don't think Callie's a Mary-Sue or anything! Hope you like this chapter!

**DiggingDog:** pictures Chris' father in a washing machine YAY! Hehe that would make my day. Chris staying at my house would also make my day! I love the "let the Chris be with you" thing. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Ktk2005:** Thank you! Yes, Chris and Callie are adorable together if I do say so myself… I just wish I were her! But I'll have to be content with being the creator. Enjoy!

**ViCioUsKiTTie:** Wow, your name took my awhile to type! I'm really tired I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong, hahaha. Thanks for saying my story's amazing! And for reviewing!

**Screaming666:** Thanks for sticking with my story and reviewing! I hope you haven't given up on it, I know it's been weeks since I updated. I had to force myself to get over my writer's block and write this. Which was kinda hard 'cause I sprained my wrist earlier and it hurts to type. Please keep readin' and reviewin'!


	6. Painful Memories

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "It all started when I was seven. My mom and I were still living in Los Angeles. I grew up never knowing who my father was, it was just me and my mother. But one day everything changed. I was kicking around a soccer ball at the park while my mom bought us hotdogs from a vender across the street…" I shut my eyes tightly with painful remembrance.

_I scampered over to the soccer ball and kicked it as hard as my small legs would allow. WHAM! Pretty good kick for a seven-year-old. My mother kicked it back over with a smile on her face, and I was grinning ear-to-ear. It was the best day ever. The summer was in full bloom, with clear blue skies and pretty flowers. The comforting sound of whistling birds, chirping crickets and grasshoppers, along with the occasional cicada, filled the park. We took a break on the bench on the pathway, laughing playfully. _

"_Are you hungry yet, my little Callie-cat?" I laughed at her nickname for me, and nodded my head vigourously. My mom looked around, taking in the surroundings. She pointed at the south end of the park, across the street, where an old, rickety man was selling hotdogs from one of those venders with wheels. "Hotdogs okay?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Hotdogs had been my favourite food. "Scratch that. Of course hotdogs are okay with you! Stay here and keep practicing while I get them, okay? Don't wander off; I'll be back in two shakes!"_

_I practiced my kicks diligently, running after the ball time after time, not really minding. I had to be good to make the junior team! I had just gotten to the ball when a shadow fell over my small form. I looked up slowly, seeing a tall man wearing dark sunglasses standing beside my soccer ball. He picked it up, tossing it from hand to hand, his black eyes watching me closely. I shivered involuntarily, and he spoke. "Hello Callie. You aren't afraid of me, are you? That would be a shame." From out of his pocket he pulled a cloth, and shoved it under my nose. I suddenly felt as if I was sitting on a cloud while it zoomed me up high into the sky. Then everything was black._

_The next thing I knew, I was in a dark, closed, jiggling space, with a loud sound in my ear. I started to cry in confusion. Where was my mother? Why was there a oiece of cloth in my mouth? My hands were tied together behind me, but I managed to roll and feel around me. There was metal all around. Suddenly the jolting and moving stopped, and I lurched forward. My still developing mind finally grasped where I was. The trunk of a car. I started to cry harder, wishing for my mama. I heard the car door open and slam shut again, footsteps leading farther away, and finally the jingling of a bell, the kind in the doorways of stores. I kicked my feet wildly, thumping at the car, hoping that someone besides my kidnapper would hear me. I tried screaming too, but the cloth kept the words from forming properly. I heard a shuffling sound getting closer, and the lock of the car trunk being fidgeted with. Eventually it was pulled open, and light streamed into the small hutch, hurting my eyes. I refused to close them, though, because of the person standing there. My mama quickly pulled me out and hugged me to herself, running back to her own car. I glanced back at the car, burning it into my memory. MKE 437. Later I would learn the make of the car that had almost whisked me away that day. Once we were safely on our way, my mother removed my gag and held me as we both cried._

"My mother told me later that it had been my father who had tried to kidnap me. I couldn't understand it, I was too little. I didn't know why he couldn't just love mama and me, and live as a family. But as I grew older I began to see it more clearly. See, my father had been in jail those seven years. When my mother was pregnant with me, he started to beat her. She took it with silence, afraid of his threats. But she was worried about the baby's health, and was afraid that it would end up in a miscarraige. Then one day she almost did lose the baby. My dad beat her so badly she was in the hospital for weeks. It got out that my father was the one who did it, and he was arrested and thrown in jail. Luckily both my mom and I came out of it alive. Now he wants me back, for reasons I don't know and never want to find out."

Chris looked at me with his beautiful eyes, horror, sympathy, and compassion plainly revealed in them. I wished I could just erase my past like writing on a chalkboard. One swipe, and all trace of it is gone. Then Chris wouldn't be looking at me as if my past was much worse than his home life, and I wouldn't have had to add another problem or worry to his list. Instead, I kept talking. I had gone too far to stop now. "Since then we've had to move from place to place. He follows us. Everywhere we go, no matter how careful we are or how far away we go, he knows. The signs of him show up after awhile. A flash of his license plate, a reflection in a store's display window." I ran my hand through my hair. "Sometimes we don't see any signs of him, but we have to move along anyway. We can't take chances. My life's like a horror movie I can't escape." Tears were pouring down my face by now. I hated having this weakness, I hated crying. But the thought of having to leave again, leaving Chris…I was sick of it all.

Now it was Chris' turn to run his hand through his blonde locks. The look on his face told me he didn't know what to say. Finally he managed to push out some words. "God, Callie. I never thought…Your life's worse than _mine._" He threw his strong arms around me, holding me close. I sobbed into his shoulder, talking incoherently about how I didn't want to leave again, and how I wished I could just live normally. He just held me tightly, murmuring comforting things in my ear, as a I gradually stopped shaking.

I finally had myself under control. I looked up at Chris, wiping the last tears from the corners of my eyes. I managed a small smile, and Chris just grinned back, satisfied that I was finally smiling. "Thanks for listening, Chris. I didn't realize how much that needed to come out. I could talk to my mother, but she hates talking about him…"

He stroked my cheek, the coarse, roughened skin of his fingers brushing my smooth skin. I leaned into his touch, placing my own hand over his. He gave me a look of such tenderness that I had to shut my eyes as to not cry again.

"We have more in common now, Callie. I have an idea of what it's been like for you, even if I can't began to understand all of it. We can be strong together."

"I don't want to have to be strong," I whispered. "I want to have a normal life."

"I know," Chris told me. "I know. But it's the way things are, and we can't change them. No matter how unfair they are. The most we can do is get through it. And we have each other, don't we?"

I nodded, but I was really thinking something else. How long would we be together? Once I told my mom about the car, we'd be gone the next day. Unless I didn't tell her… But I had to. I'd be risking both our lives if I didn't. My thoughts were cut short by the feeling of Chris' lips pressed hard to mine, and I kissed him back. I buried my hand in his disheveled hair as he grabbed me by the waist, drawing me closer. He deepened the kiss, his warm tongue mingling with mine and exploring my mouth. I felt the whole world falling around me, dropping like the floor on one of those carnival rides. I felt disconnected from everything, like time had frozen, it was just Chris and I.

In fact, we were so detached from the world that we didn't hear the hatch of the tree house door opening. We did hear, however, the following "Holy shit! Hey Verno, Chris and Callie are practically _doing it _up here!"

My eyes flew open in surprise as I pulled away from Chris, reluctantly. Our gaze traveled over to where Teddy was still on the ladder, his head sticking out through the door, mouth agape. Vern soon poked his head up beside Teddy's, with wide eyes. I looked back at Chris, a light blush tingeing my cheeks, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Smiling, he slung his arm around me. _I guess that takes care of problem of telling them. _

The two boys climbed all the way into the tree house, plunking themselves down across from us. "So you two are going out?" Vern asked, somewhat slowly.

Teddy punched his companion, retorting, "Of course they are, Vern you dumbass!" He then redirected the glare over to Chris. "How come you get her, Chambers!"

"'Cuz she likes me best," Chris replied simply, grinning widely, pulling me closer. "Right, Callie?"

I looked up with wide, innocent eyes. "Why, no. I was using you to get to Gordie!" I tactfully used the only one that wasn't there, then burst out laughing, along with the other guys, unable to keep a straight face. I saw the mischievous twinkle in Chris' eyes, but there was no where to run. He dove onto me, tackling me to the ground.

"CHRIS! Y-you said you'd stop TICKLING ME!" I managed to shove out of my voice box, before being overcome with more giggly laughs induced by Chris' prodding fingers.

"I'm not even really tickling you, I swear! One poke to the stomach and you start laughing!" Then he raised his hand to my face and cupped it gently, letting me calm down before capturing my lips with his own.

"Uh hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but we're still here!"

We broke apart, looking over at them. I had forgotten they were there. Chris smirked from where he still had me pinned and said, "Sorry guys, come back in an hour or two?"

I punched his chest playfully. "Hey, don't count your chickens!" At the random thought of chickens, I melted into laughter again, tears running down my face. I could feel everyone staring at me.

"I think she's lost it."

"Yeah Chris, move away slowly. She could be dangerous and unpredictable."

Chris got up, pulling me with him, grabbing me by the waist when I almost fell back down again. _CHICKENS!_ Yeah, I think this was the crazy aftermath of my breakdown earlier that day.

While I got a grip of myself, the guys were setting up a game of scat. Within minutes I was among them, boasting about how I was gonna beat them all to hell and back. That was exactly what I needed at the moment; some relaxation to help me push the memories further away. But I knew that as soon as I got home I'd have to confront my mother with what I had seen. After a couple games (which I won the majority) the anxiety started to get to me, and I felt I had to get home soon. I really didn't want to be walking alone with my dad still out there, so I decided to ask Chris to walk me home.

"Hey Chris? I should be getting home, and I really don't want to be walking alone…" I looked at him pleadingly, letting the reason of my worry sink in.

He got the picture clearly. "Yeah, no problem." He turned to Vern and Teddy. Vern had accepted Chris and I together easily, with his easy-going cheerfulness. Teddy was still kinda pissed that Chris had "beat him to the catch", but they had been friends forever and was getting over it quickly. "I'll see you cats later."

A little ways down the road I started trembling. Chris, who had his arm around me, could obviously feel it. When he asked if I was okay, I said, "I'm scared, Chris. When I tell my mom what I saw, we'll have to leave again. I don't want to leave!"

Chris stopped walking, grabbing my shoulders gently and turning to me towards him. "It's okay, everything will be okay. I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me, including that sorry bastard of a father you have."

I looked into his eyes, god how I loved those eyes. "My name, Callie, is short for something." He must've thought that was the most random thing in the world. In a minute he'd see the relevance it had. "My real name is Calypso. It means "to conceal, to hide". My mother was big on the meanings of names, and she knew that when I was born she'd have to always hide me. She won't tell me why."

Chris tried out the full name. "Calypso. I like it, no matter what it means. So what's your middle name?"

I actually gave a small smile. I liked my middle name. "Gemma. It means "precious stone". I don't feel like one though."

"Well, you are. I always liked shiny jewels. Maybe that's why you attract me!" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. I cracked a grin, slugging him lightly on the shoulder. "Looks like I got a magpie on my hands!" We both laughed, and I kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Chris asked when we came up for air.

"Just for being you."

"Well then, remind me to be me more often," he replied, a silly grin on his face.

I laughed, tousling his hair. "C'mon we gotta get home."

Chris and I parted at the end of my driveway with a quick kiss, and I didn't have to worry about him going home to his father. The truck was missing from the driveway; a sure sign that he had gone to the tavern. My anxiety towards my own home grew worse, however. What if he had already gotten there, and my mother was-no I knew better than that. He didn't work that way. He liked to wait and instill the fear in us.

I opened the door quickly, all but yelling for my mother. She had been in the kitchen cooking, and she came running at my call. "What is it, sweetheart!"

I fell into her open arms. "I saw his car, mama! At the diner, same make and license and everything!" I was talking really fast and it had gotten panicky, but my mom knew what I had said. Going pale, she led me to the table and pulled up a chair for me.

"Okay baby, this is what we're gonna do…"

I lay in bed later that night, thinking about what my mama had said we were going to do. She had told me to never go anywhere by myself, always have one of the guys with me. I was also supposed to lay low for awhile, not do anything that would bring attention to me. If more signs if him popped up, then we would have to move on to another town, break off all ties here, including Chris. I could never contact him again. Frankly, I was surprised that my mom didn't say we we're leaving that day. I guess she really did feel something different about this backwater town, something she didn't want to let go.

I also didn't hear anything from Chris' house, which was a good thing. I wondered if his mother was okay. Then that made me think that I'd like to meet her someday. The only person in Chris' life that showed him any love. I pictured her to be a quiet lady and somewhat burned out by her abusive husband. And I had seen the way Chris spoke to her on the phone. I remember how I felt when I found out about his dad, so helpless. She must feel even worse, not being able to protect her own children.

"Psst! Callie!" I shot up in bed at the sound of a faint voice coming through my window, which was open a crack. I tiptoed towards it, and saw Chris at his own open window. I opened mine fully, sticking my head out and asked what he wanted.

"Is your mom making you leave?" His voice was desperate. I shook my head and told him about my mom's plans. "Good."

"How's your mom?"

Chris was quiet for a second. "She's not too bad. Just kinda shook up. Anyway, I'll be over tomorrow morning, dig?"

"Yeah. G'night."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter really didn't come out as planned. Oh well. I'm also thinking about fast-forwarding a little, so the action happens sooner. Not too sure. I also want to make Callie have another encounter with the Cobras but I don't know how to do it. I'll work it out soon. I'm going to Costa Rica in less than a week, for a week (sooooo excited!) and I'm busy getting ready for that, so it'll be awhile before I have another chapter up. Probably after March Break. So just hang in there! Maybe I'll write some of it during the plane ride. I got this chapter up sooner than expected because my bus was cancelled so no school! Yay me. I'm thinking about doing an Outsiders fic soon, too. I have a good idea for one. Anyway, I hope you didn't hate this chapter as much as I did, and please review!

**ViCioUsKiTTie:** Thank you muchos! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, I hate them too lol, but there was just too much stuff to put it in that chapter. I'm planning on reading your fic, As You Stand, even though I'm not really a big fan of Teddy. I'm more of a Chris or Ace person…Heck, even Eyeball! Anywayz I hope to read another review from you!

**StormShadow21:** I just love reading your reviews! Seriously, they're great! I can't help you out with Joanie/Chachi thing, I really don't remember! If you happen to find out, let me know please! You've got me curious now! About The Outsider, Rob Lowe played Sodapop Curtis, and Emilio played Two-Bit Mathews. You're right, there are a lot of famous actors…Tom Cruise too! You should definitely get a hold of the book and read it again. It's kind of an easy read, but I just love it so much. Johnny was played by Ralph Macchio, and I don't think he's that hot. I liked him better in The Karate Kid, because he had more confidence, and in The Outsiders he was scared of everything. He had good reason though, I feel sorry for him. He did sound hot in the book. But ooooh Rob Lowe as Sodapop is my favourite! I even want a horse like he had, a buckskin, and name it Mickey Mouse! Yeah, I'm obsessed. Hehe sorry about my cliff hanger! But this chapter revealed all! Except for WHY her dad wants her so badly…But that'll come in later, don't worry! I hope you liked this chappie, and update your SBM fic! I'm confused about Shawn! Haha please review again! I luv it!

**Screaming666:** Glad to hear it! And no, I haven't given up on your fics, they're too damn good! Please update them soon! It'll be awhile till mine is though, for reasons mentioned above. Yes, I do have MSN but not AIM. If ya want to add me my addy's I'm not on all the time, but a good amount. If you add me and it's awhile before I accept, it's because I'm in Costa Rica. The resort may have an Internet Café, I'm not sure. Anwayz thanks for the review, and please review again! Byez!

**SandraSmit19:** Thank you! I think Chris is cute with anyone, lol. It be even cuter if it was me! Haha yep I wish. That's why I create characters for him to fall in love with. Please keep readin' and reviewin'!

**DiggingDog:** Oh I love your review! Hehe, "tale". Always a good idea to vary words! You're really from New Zealand! (I read your profile lol...I read ppl's profiles when I'm bored) THAT'S AWESOME! I'm luvin' it! I'm also luvin' your fic! It's sooo good. Psychotelekinesisosisisis huh? Maybe that's why I had a sudden urge to write the other night! Hehe. No, I haven't seen "The Mosquito Coast" but I'm planning to soon. Pink huh? Now I REALLY gotta see it! I think River Phoenix would look good in anything! Well, please review again! I'll update my story if you update yours! Although mine won't be for a bit cuz I'm going on VACATION! I can't say that enough! I get to miss a week of school too! Well till next time, bye!


	7. Windows Into the Soul

Nothing happened over the next couple of weeks that I could trace back to my dad. No signs of him anywhere, which I found slightly strange, but hey, who was I to question it? I'm happy if I never see any signs of him for the rest of my life! My mom came up with the possible explanation that he might have sold the car, and the license plate along with it. Well, maybe. The only way to know for sure would be to run a check on the license plate and find the owner; but that would require going to the cops. And if it _was _his car, and he knew we went to the cops, he'd kill us in a second. We couldn't risk it.

Things were going good with Chris and I. We hadn't really had any fights, a couple fleeting disagreements maybe. When Gordie returned from his cousin's and learned of the relationship between Chris and I, he didn't look very surprised. And by that I mean it looked like someone had just told him chickens lay eggs. He told us that he had guessed it almost before it started. Something about him having supernatural telepathic powers. Yeah right, more like he had been spying on us that day in the ice cream parlor, when he told us he was leaving to help his dad with the gardening. Actually, he called it "sociological observations". Oh please.

Those weeks were pretty much filled with laziness and boredom. True to her word, my mom made sure I went no where by myself. She even went as far to give Chris a lecture on it when he came by the next morning, after I told her he knew everything. It was more like a casual talk if you ask me. Like I said, she's not very conservative with the whole parenting thing. She once said that I'dturn out to be better than the kids of those strict, religious families that keep such a tight rein on their kids that it breeds rebellion and defiance in them. I have to agree with her, for the most part. So it became a common sight around Castle Rock to see Chris and I walking everywhere together. I knew the town talked about us, how Chris had "corrupted" the new girl. I didn't care for my reputation. Why should I? I had Chris. I bet that if he weren't a Chambers then every girl in town would want him.

Today, however, I received some news that made me look forward to the rest of the day. My mom was letting me paint my room! You might be thinking something like, "wow she's painting her room, big whoop." But you see, I've NEVER been allowed to paint my room before. We never stayed long enough to bother, so I coped with the colour of my room, no matter how ugly it was. One time I had a room that was painted salmon pink on two walls and olive green on the other two. Needless to say I spent most of my time in other rooms. My room here was a light tope colour, not bad but a little bland.

I already knew what colour I'd paint my room. Colours, actually. You might think this a bit strange, but I loved it. I was going to paint my room a medium blue, darker than the sky, with an orange horizontal stripe running across the wall, two thirds down the height of the wall. Under that I'd paint vertical lines, alternating light blue and dark blue. I was also going to try to stencil orange and red Hawaiian flowers across the tops of the walls. ((A/N: My friend actually wants her room like this. I guess you could say I stole it from her for the story, and she doesn't know. Just thought I'd mention it. Read on)). I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I was going to ask the guys to help me with the painting, but only the easiest, most basic stuff, once Chris got here to take me to the tree house. I was still under the order to never be alone.

When I heard Chris knock, I rushed to the door and threw it open, with a huge smile on my face. "Hey!"

Chris slid his arms around my waist, drawing me closer. "What put you in such a good mood, Cal?" he asked, after giving me a kiss.

My grin widened and I answered, "My mom's finally letting me paint my room! I get to go pick out the paint shades and start today!"

He gave me an amused look. "Any chance that I can help?"

I nodded. "Are you kidding? I was going to put a leash and collar on you if you didn't want to!"When wewere done laughing, Itold him about my plans for the room, and how I was going to get the guys to help. "I'm not sure if I trust Teddy and Vern with painting, though!" I said, laughing again. Chris told me to not let them do anything more than paint the base coat. "They can't do much to screw that up," he'd said.

"I'm definitely not letting them get near the stencils. I'd have deformed flowers all over my room!" I chuckled, giving Chris a peck before we started out to the tree house.

I guess my excitement was a little contagious, because even the guys started to get a little hyped about painting my room. Not much, but a little. Enough to agree to help me out, anyway.

"It could be fun," Gordie pointed out. "At least it's cool colours, and indoors. I had to paint my whole fence last summer and looked like a ripe tomato."

"So when we gonna start?" Vern broke in. "Because I gotta clean my room sometime today. My mom's getting' all pissed off at me 'cause I keep puttin' it off."

I thought for a moment. "Well I have to go to the paint store and pick out all the colours and buy all the cans, so you can clean your room while I do that." I glanced at my watch. "It's 11 o' clock right now, so meet me at my house at around 1. Okay?" Nods all around. "Great, well I'm gonna go now. And wear clothes you can get messy, remember?"

I started climbing down the ladder, and Chris started down after me. When we reached the bottom I faced him. "You don't have to walk me all the way back to my house, you know. I'll be fine, really." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What about your mom's orders? She's right you know, it might not be safe yet." We had started walking away from the tree house so the rest of the gang wouldn't overhear us. They still didn't know about my dad. Well, we'd told Gordie about him, but hadn't mentioned yet that he might be in town. I guess I felt that the less I had to say it, and the less people knew, the less real everything would be.

"It's been so long, though, Chris. You don't know my dad. He never waits this long to come after us. Besides, I certainly could have imagined it all. The license plate could have been close, but different all the same." I looked away so he wouldn't see the fib in my eyes.

He knew I wasn't telling the truth anyway. There was no way I could be more certain f what I had seen. "Don't lie to yourself, Callie. You know what you saw; you wouldn't imagine something like that. If you pretend things never happened you're just gonna end up in trouble. I don't wanna see you in trouble, Cal."

Giving in, I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked, and he put his arm around my waist as we walked back to my house. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Chris."

"You didn't drag me into nothin'," Chris replied, pulling me closer. I had to smile at his bad grammar.

We got to my house and I reminded him to come back at 1 o' clock. I waved to him as he headed back down the street, allowing myself a small grin. Then I went inside to get my mom and go to the paint store.

"Hey mom?" I spoke up when we were in the car. "Why are you letting me paint my room?"

My mom glanced towards me, then turned back to watch the road. She twisted her hands on the steering wheel before answering. "I think we're going to be here for awhile, Callie-cat."

I stared at her for a minute. How could she know that my father wasn't going to show up and wreck everything? I had already seen one sign of him. It was just odd and disturbing that nothing had followed. By that I mean no glimpses of a shadowy figure outside our house, and no rushed packing and driving away. Running. That's all we seemed to do. All of a sudden I got really tired and weary, just thinking of all of the running away we were gonna do in our lives. I often wondered why we couldn't just go to the police about it. My mom claimed he'd kill us with no second thoughts as soon as we did. Couldn't the police protect us from that? It wasn't a horror movie. My dad couldn't take down a whole police station. But, if my mom said we couldn't, then we couldn't.

If only I had been looking in the side-view mirror instead of pondering things that I couldn't figure out anyway. Maybe I would have noticed something that would've made everything a whole lot easier…

The paint store was located across from the tavern, The Mellow Tiger or something, and as I got out of the car I looked over at it disdainfully. Chris' dad was probably in there right now, boozing it up with his buddies. I saw Ace leaning against the wall beside the tavern door, smoking a cigarette and it seemed like he was waiting for someone. He caught me looking at him, and our eyes met from across the street. I saw something I didn't expect in them. Someone once said that eyes were the windows into the soul. Instead of malice and disrespect, I saw a window into the hidden Ace Merrill; the part that housed a strange vulnerability, and maybe even tenderness. The part he'd sooner die than reveal to his friends. Then why was he having this moment of weakness now, with me? Shaking my head, I tore my eyes away and headed for the door of the paint store. Glancing back one last time, I saw Eyeball and Vince walk up to Ace, and the three of them disappear into the tavern.

One of the ladies that worked at the store helped me find all the right shades of paint I wanted. She was nice, except she always had a vacant look in her blue eyes, like something in the back of her mind was distracting her. She had reddish-blonde hair, and was a good bit taller than I was.

"Will this colour do, dear? The lady, her nametag said '_Marianne'_, held up a blue paint chip for me to see. The colour was exactly what I wanted

"Yeah it's great, thanks," I replied. Marianne smiled warmly to me, and wandered off to get the cans. I stared after her, searching my memory bank for who she reminded me of. I came up with nothing. It bugs me when I can't remember things, because I like to think I have a photographic memory, while its obvious I don't.

My mom and I hauled everything out to the car, started it up and drove home. I checked my watch for the second time that day. It read 12:30. I could get everything set up while I waited. The furniture in my room had been removed early this morning and sheets placed on the floor do; all I had to do was tape where the windowsill and where the lines would go.

While I was trying hard to tape straight lines (which wasn't easy, because I lacked a ruler of any kind, so every half a foot or so I had to stand back to see if it was actually straight) I got, well, distracted of sorts. But I didn't mind oh so much because a) I had like, one strip of tape left to do, and b) well, just keep reading.

"HI!" I heard someone speak before I was tackled to the ground from behind, almost smacking my head against the wall. I knew it who it was instantly.

"Chambers!" I yelled, laughing, still pinned on the ground underneath him. "What if I had hit my head on the wall and gone into a vegetative state from which I'd never recover? How would you feel then, Mr. I-like-to-pretend-I'm-a-professional-linebacker!"

"Oh, I don't think I'd mind too much," he teased, flipping me over so that he was sitting on my stomach. "I'd visit you everyday, wipe the drool off your chin…hey, it wouldn't be that different from how things are now!"

I tried to glare at the boy sitting on me, but it was hard, partly because it was funny and partly because I was starting to suffer from oxygen deprivation. "Chris, you're too heavy," I managed to choke out. "Gerrof!"

He didn't exactly get off me, but he repositioned himself so that his weight was not crushing me. I breathed some deep breaths. Ahhh, sweet air. "Did I ever tell you that you'd make a good football player?"

Instead of laughing, he leaned is face down closer to mine. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Err, no I don't think so."

"Well, you are." Chris leaned down even more, as I tilted my head up to meet his. Our lips met in a soft kiss, and was well on it's way to becoming more passionate when we were interrupted by the door opening. My first thought – 'dear God don't let it be my mother!' My second thought – 'how am I gonna talk my way outta this?'

Fortunately, neither of those took place. It was just the boys, and they were a lot more embarrassed than I was. Gordie, who had been the one to open the door, promptly turned around with a hasty, "Um, sorry, guess I should have knocked first. We'll just go now, and you can finish what you're doing," and ran into Vern and Teddy. He said the last part, a rather dirty implication, in a cheeky way, and we knew then that he was just joking.

"Gordie!" I cried, pretending to be shocked as Chris got off me. "Do you really think we'd do that with my mama just down the hall!"

"Yeah Gordo, do you ever use your head?" Chris playfully backed me up, giving me a hand up. "Anyway, we're done now. Let's get to work!" When I was on my feet again, I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You said you were done with that!"

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "_He _said it, not me."

An hour later found us all painting quietly, everyone working on a different wall of the room efficiently…At least, that's what I had hoped for. But the way it did happen was a lot of fun anyway. That was probably one of the best times the five of us had together.

"CHRIS! Teddy's gonna splash paint on meeeee!" I yowled, ducking behind my tall, sturdy boyfriend. He'd definitely be able to protect me from the crazy paint-wielding maniac that was chasing me around the room. Or at least block me with his well-built frame that I was currently cowering behind. It was a win-win situation, really.

"Callie-" Splassshhhh! Yeah, quite a sound effect, eh? Well, Chris _did _get in the way of the splash, which wasn't very big, and he had been holding his hands out in defense. Hey, better him than me. Or so I thought. "Hey Cal," he said in a creepy tone.

I crept out from behind him and faced him. "Err, yes?"

With a big grin of satisfaction, he put his hands on my face and smeared the paint all over it. And in my hair.

"I guess I deserved that."

Chris smiled at me in a consoling way. "Don't worry, you look cute with paint on you."

"Really!"

"No. Doesn't match your eyes."

I grabbed a paint roller angrily, green eyes flashing and Chris backed away. Instead of rolling it all over him like everyone expected, I turned to the wall and started to paint, with a pout in place. "Hey, do ya think she's actually mad?" I heard Vern ask. Wow, I should be an actress, I thought triumphantly. But then again, it was Vern I was fooling. Not quite a heroic feat. Darn.

"Hey Callie, you know I didn't mean it. You _always _look cute." His arms stole around my waist and turned me so I was facing him. I glared over his shoulder at the boys, who were watching us, and they immediately turned around, painting and humming inconspicuously. I looked back at Chris. He looked so sincere I almost felt bad for pretending I was mad at him. Almost.

I decided to give up the act. Wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling, I said softly, "I know you didn't mean it. I just wanted to hear ya say it!"

Chris gave a sigh of exasperation before he brushed his lips to mine. Closing my eyes, I deepened the kiss as he drew me closer. I heard the guys groan at the sight of us, and laughed inwardly.

"Is that all you two do nowadays? Hump like rabbits?"

Chris grinned crazily, and I smacked him. "Chris! You're gonna give them the wrong impression and then I'll be labeled town slut!" I was laughing too.

"Would that really be so far from the truth?" I tried to deck him again for that comment, but he caught my fist and hugged me to him. "Anyway," he said, turning his attention to his friends, "You guys need to find some girls for yourselves."

"I _have_ a girlfriend," Vern reminded Chris indignantly. He did, too, although we tended to forget it. They had been going out a week now, and it was cute to see them together. Maddie was a tiny little thing beside Vern's brawny form, seeing how she was much shorter than I was, with wheat gold hair and cobalt blue eyes was. I had only met her twice, but she seemed really sweet, if not a little soft spoken. I would have invited her to come paint with us, but Vern had said that she was going to visit her uncle's horse ranch for a few days. That was too bad, because she still seemed a little tense around us, and it would have given her a chance to relax around us.

"Sorry Vern," Chris clapping his friend on the back in an apologetic gesture.

"Hey guys?" I looked at the paint spattered, paper-protected floor. "I think we got more paint on the ground than on the walls." Then I looked at each of them, and brushing a few strands of paint encrusted hair out of my face, and added, "And on us. Maybe we should get back to work?"

We finished painting before dinnertime, and I looked at my new, blue walls. Of course it wasn't finished yet, the stripes had to be painted on after the blue had dried, and then there was the stenciling. But it was a good start, and I was happy with it. My mom invited him to stay for dinner, but he said his mom was waiting for him at home. My mom didn't know about Chris' dad, at least I hadn't told her. She's sharp, and quick-witted though. She could have pieced it together from seeing the bruises Chris sometimes had. Or maybe she could hear the yelling and clatter from her room too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chris," I told him, standing on my front porch with him before he left.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, my little Callie-cat." I smiled at that. He had heard my mother call me that once and now he insisted upon it, but only if we were alone. I think he liked to appear tough, or tough enough not to give pet names, in front of others. But I didn't mind. If anyone else besides him or my mama called me that, I'd probably explode. It was an extremely exclusive moniker for me. I don't know why.

I kissed him goodbye and he started down the steps before turning back. "If you ever need me, I'm just a couple feet away from your bedroom window. Don't forget that." He gave me a soft smile as he said it.

I returned the smile. "Same goes for me."

I never thought I'd take him up on his offer so soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! What could Callie have seen in the side mirror that could have made things easier? And what was up with Ace? Oh, and don't forget the lady at the paint store, Marianne, she'll come into the story again soon. Yeah, I know, another cliffy, but I'm too tired to write more, and I can't be sure when my computer's gonna give out on me. That's part of the reason I took so long to update, I'm sorry! I planned to update not long after I got back from Costa Rica, but my computer's slowly dying. I lost this chapter and had to rewrite it! I think all my computer needs is reformatting and a good kick Which I hope to give it soon! So again, I'm sorry it's been so long! Hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner, as long as my computer's not permanently fried! I'll be a computer off my brother or a friend if that happens! So thanks for readin', hope you liked it and please review! Oh, and I got a new email address! Yay me, lol. So the new one is now in my profile. Till next time! 

**Screaming666: **Thanks bunches! I never give up on the good stories either, and I've been kinda busy too, so I'm not one to judge. I just wish I had more time to do everything! So anyway, thanks again!

**StormShadow21: **Yes, there's a reason Callie's dad wants her back, and it will eventually come into play. I just have to sort out the little details so it makes sense. And I'm trying to stay away from the cliché drama and plot lines. If it starts to get like that, just give me a heads up! It's easier for readers to pick up on that than it is for the writers, I find. Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Did you end up renting The Outsiders on March Break? Oh, I own Wrongfully Accused! Well, actually it's my brother's, but I love it! About the run-in with the Cobras I was planning, I guess it didn't really happen in this chapter. Well, it had that bit with Ace, which will be explained sooner or later. Either the next chapter or the one after, it depends on how long the next turns out to be. Ohhhh so that's why Joanie started liking Chachi? Makes sense. Muchos Gracias, and as they say in Costa Rica, Pura Vida! (it means life's good, or something like that!) Bye!

**ViCioUsKiTTie: **Me, a main character? I'd be honoured, seriously! I won't hold you to it, though, if you decide not to. Oh, and since I last watched Stand By Me, I've somewhat changed by opinion of Teddy. I'm not sure why, but I like him better than I used to. I've also started to like Ace more than I used to, so I'm trying to incorporate him more in this fic. Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you keep reading! Byes!

**DiggingDog: **Yay, I'm a smart cookie! I've always meant to say that to someone, but I don't know why. Callis, Chrie…haha. I'm luvin it! Ooooh prefects I've read about them! Err, in Harry Potter at least. We don't have them here though. Sounds interesting, unless you're used to them I guess, judging by your reaction to meetings, haha. Yeah, I'm starting to ramble. I was kind of iffy about the flashback too, but it was the only way I could really show what happened without it being a huge thing of dialogue. I'm glad you thought it was okay! Chachi the dog, huh? That's cute! That's how I'd have pictured it if I hadn't seen the show before. Anyway, yeah Costa Rica was great thanks, but very hot. Very very hot. So I updated my story, it's your turn to update yours! I'm keeping an eye out for it! Well please keep reading, and reviewing of course! Byez!

**Camilia Night: **Aww, thank you! And yes, Chris' mom will be brought into the story soon…actually she's already appeared, hint hint. I'm not really concerned at keeping it a secret, maybe you can figure it out. Hope you liked the chapter, bye!

**Icy-dropletz: **Thank you so much! I've often doubted my skills at writing romance, but I like to do it. Thanks for the encouragement. I'll keep writing if you keep reading! Buh byes!

**I hope I didn't miss anyone. I'm really tired. Just give me a shout if I did. See ya.**


	8. Only Twelve

Water was dripping into my eyes, and with a sudden jolt I realized it was rain. It was pouring out, and even though it wasn't very cold, I was chilled to the bone, like I'd been out there for a long time. Then my stupefied mind grasped the true puzzling factor. I shouldn't be _out there_. I should be inside, sleeping in the guest room (while my room was in the middle of its little makeover) warm and comfortable. Not standing outside in the pouring rain at god only knows what time in only my pajama pants and a tank top.

"Where the fuck am I?"

As panic started to overwhelm me, I looked around fervently. Through the debilitating darkness and sheet of rain, I made out the shapes of a swing set and playground. The park? What was I doing in the park?

I urged my stiff legs to step forward towards the street light I saw at the far end of the park. I knew roughly where I was going, but it was really hard to see through all that rain. While I was walking, I thought about how I ended up here. The last thing I remembered was shutting my light off in the guest room, and falling asleep almost immediately. So how the hell did I end up at the park, almost all the way across town?

I stopped, my heart filling with dread as a possibility occurred to me. Could my dad have done this? Was this his way of screwing around with me? What if he kidnapped me and dumped me here? I started walking again and reasoned with myself. He wouldn't have kidnapped me just to leave me somewhere. My mother had made it quite clear that there was some reason to it, even though she absolutely refused to say what. The panic receded and I focused on finding my way back home.

About a half an hour later found me standing on my porch, shivering badly and knocking on my door as loudly as I dared. I didn't want the whole street to hate me. Not that they'd probably hear it through the mask of pounding rain.

After a few minutes of this, I started to curse my mom for being a heavy sleeper. Instinctively I went to my bedroom window, which was always unlocked in case Chris ever needed it, when I remembered I had locked it, and covered the sill with tape to paint my room. And of course the guest room window was locked.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed vehemently. I was locked of my damn house! So I stood there shaking like a leaf, hugging myself to get warm, while the rain continued to drench me. What I was gonna do now?

"Callie?"

I could make out someone saying my name through the racket of rain. I turned around stiffly, and saw Chris staring at me from his open window, a look of confusion and incomprehension on his face. I was suddenly grateful my tank top wasn't white, but dark blue, if you catch my drift.

"Callie? I thought I heard someone…What the hell are you doing out there? It's two in the morning, not to mention it's raining!"

I blinked and made my cold, bluing lips move. "I'm locked out."

He frowned at me and told me to get myself inside his room before I died of hypothermia. I was so out of it I couldn't get my numbed mind to remember what that word meant, but I obeyed, and within seconds Chris had a towel around me.

I stood there shivering until Chris threw me one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. "Change into those. I'll wait outside the door," and he left, closing the door gently behind him.

I managed to peel off the wet clothes and shrug into the dry ones. Chris came in and took them from me, hanging them up somewhere to dry while I snuggled into his bed, on his orders of course.

I hadn't realized just how cold I was until I got under the covers. My mind was all fuzzy and I could barely recall my own name.

(Chris' POV...My first POV change!)

I quietly opened the door to my room, trying desperately not to wake up Eyeball in the next room. I didn't have to worry about my dad; he was on one of his "drinking trips" again. Good thing too. I looked over at Callie, on my bed, and at the rest of my room. It was pretty messy, but I doubt she neither cared nor noticed in the condition she was in.

Sitting on the bed next to her, I took a good look at her. Her eyes were closed, and her was real white, except for her lips, which were tinted a pale blue. I reached for her hand, which was resting on the top blanket limply, and was shocked at how icy it felt in mine.

"Callie," I whispered. I didn't want to wake her up, but I had to let her know where I'd be if she woke up.

"Mmm?" She didn't open her eyes, but I could tell she was awake.

"I'll be on the couch in the living room if you need me, okay? My dad's not here, so you don't have to worry about him."

She squeezed my hand and pulled it towards her. "No, don't go," she pleaded, her voice thick with sleep. "I'm cold…so cold."

I don't know if she knew what she was doing or not, but I did as she asked. She didn't look so good, so I thought maybe my body heat would warm her up. Don't take that the wrong way, I'm not one to take advantage of a girl who's almost freezing to death! Even if she's as beautiful as Callie is. That's more up Ace's alley.

I lifted up the covers and slid in beside her, and she immediately huddled up to my warmth. I put one arm around her protectively and she uttered a small sound of contentment. I couldn't help but smile at that. It quickly faded as I thought back to the reason she was here. How had she been locked out of her house? Her mom wasn't like my dad, she wouldn't lock you out and tell you to come back in the morning. So it must have been an accident. Maybe her mom thought she was inside and locked up for the night. But why would Callie be outside that late, in her pajamas for that matter? I promised myself I'd ask her in the morning, and fell asleep.

(Back to Callie's POV)

When I woke up the light streaming through the window was very pale, like the sun hadn't quite risen yet, and I guessed it was about 6 o'clock. Glancing around the room, I saw that Chris had a little alarm clock beside his bed and that it was 5:43. I was pretty close.

Looking over at Chris, I saw that he was still asleep. His arm was tucked softly around my waist, and he was facing me. I turned slightly so I was facing him as well, and debated a moment on whether I should wake him up or just leave and let him sleep. I decided he'd worry too much if he woke up and I was gone. And I wanted my other clothes back, but didn't know where they were and didn't really wanna go looking for them in his house.

"Hey, Chris," I whispered softly in his ear. He stirred but didn't wake up. "Chris, wake up!"

He opened his eyes and groaned. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to six."

He closed his eyes again and muttered, "It should be made illegal to wake up this early during summer break."

I giggled softly and sat up, dragging him with me. "I know, but I need to get back to my house not long after my mom wakes up, or she'll worry to death when she finds I'm not there. She should be awake by now, she has to work. And Chris?" He opened an eye to look at me. "I'm really sorry to make you get up, but I need my other clothes."

"Yeah yeah I'm going." He yawned and stood up, tip-toeing out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with my clothes. "Those are still a bit damp so you can just keep wearing the clothes you've got on and give them back later." He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "So you wanna tell me what last night was all about?"

I flopped back down on the bed beside him. I'd forgotten I hadn't told him last night, so I'd better explain all I knew now. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. I woke up to find myself standing in the park, soaked to the skin in the middle of the night. I found my way back to my house but I couldn't get in because everything was locked, including my window because of the painting. Then you woke up and made me come in. Everything after that's kinda fuzzy. But how did I get there? Am I going crazy?"

Chris gave me a fiendish smile. "Aw, I don't think you have to worry about that. You've been crazy for a long time!" I smacked him with his pillow and he became thoughtful. "You know, after Gordie's brother Denny died he started to sleepwalk. At first it was just little things, like waking up in his hall or in the kitchen. But one time he found himself in his backyard. His parents finally took notice and took him to the doctor, and he said it was just the stress and trauma of Denny's death. Maybe you're too stressed."

I _had _been worrying a lot lately, about my dad obviously. "Will it happen again?"

He shrugged. "Gordie's stopped a little while later. It might happen again, it might not. Try not to stress as much."

"You sound like one of those psycho doctors."

He laughed and pushed me off the bed, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with me. "It's not psycho, it's psychiatrist," he corrected me, impersonating a chiding teacher.

"I know that! I was just being stupid."

"Yeah we all know you're good at that."

One short pillow fight later, I decided I should go home and talk to my mom. Before I left I told him I'd get his clothes back to him soon and gave him a kiss, whichhe turned intomaking out for about five minutes.

"Okay Chris, I really gotta go! My mom's gonna be worried to death!"

He pretended to pout but gave in, giving me one more peck before he let me leave. I climbed through his window and quickly made my way to the front door. My mom let me in right away, with an anxious look on her face.

"Where were you?" she questioned after she'd closed the door. She eyed me up while she was at it. "And whose clothes are you wearing?"

"I was locked out, Chris let me stay at his house, and the clothes are his."

She looked at me strangely, but gave me a relieved smile. "We're going to talk about this more after you've had a hot shower and are wearing your own clothes, okay?"

God I loved my mama. She was dying for a proper explanation, I knew, but she'd let me get myself straightened out and cleaned up first. Afterwards I told her everything. How I'd woken up in the park during the storm, found myself locked out, and Chris let me stay at his house. I didn't tell her we slept in the same bed; there was no reason for her to know, right? I also told her Chris' theory of sleepwalking. My mom was concerned about this and made me a doctor's appointment for the next day, despite my insistence that I'd be fine. She apologized for not hearing me knocking, but I didn't really hold it against her anyway in the first place.

When she left for work, I hunted around the kitchen for something to eat. My mom hadn't been keeping a very good inventory on how much food we had, since she was working so hard, and I found that we were out of a lot of things. I decided against my better judgement to make a quick trip to the store, which was a few blocks away from my house. Now why was that against my better judgement? Because I decided I didn't want to go bother Chris again, seeing how it was still only 7:00 and he'd probably gone back to sleep. I figured I was only bending my mom's rules; a little trip to the store couldn't hurt.

Unfortunately, my little trip was not as problem-free as I'd imagined. Luckily I didn't ran into my dad. But I did run into Ace Merrill. I was very surprised with what took place.

I was maybe half way there when I realized he was walking towards me, a cigarette between his lips and a strange look on his face.

"I need to talk to you." Before I could say anything he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. I tried to fight him off, but he just tightened his grip and said, "Stop it, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just wanna talk."

Reluctantly I stopped thrashing and he loosened his grip. "What about?" I asked suspiciously. I trusted him only a little more than I trusted my father. And believe me, that's next to nothing.

"Why the fuck were you climbing out of Chris' window this morning wearing his clothes!"

I was not expecting that, to say the least. "How the hell do you know, and why do you care?" Yep, I was treading on dangerous territory to be talking to Castle Rock's most dangerous hood like that, but I just didn't feel like he could hurt me after that day at the paint store.

And he didn't. If looks could kill though, I would have died gruesomely. He stepped forward, his face close to mine. "I couldn't sleep and I was driving around in my car and saw you! Now answer the damn question!"

I glared back at him just as hard, but answered him anyway. "We didn't sleep together, if that's what you're talking about! I was locked out of my house last night because I sleepwalked, and Chris let me stay at his house! And I was wearing his clothes because mine were soaked from the rain! I probably would've died of hypothermia if it wasn't for him, so lay off!"

He let go of my arm roughly, throwing his cigarette on the ground and promptly lighting a new one, looking anywhere but at me. "Sorry," he grumbled, and started to walk away.

I got over the shock of being apologized to by Ace Merrill quick enough to ask him a question before he disappeared around the corner. "Why do you even care?"

He slowed to a stop and turned around. "I don't care, I was curious is all," a tough look on his face as he replied in an equally tough voice. What was this guys problem? One minute he's acting all over-protective and the next he's shoving me away as hard as he can.

"Don't play that one on me, I saw you looking at me the other day from across the road in front of the tavern you were at. What's up?"

He looked away, scowling, but answered me, his voice harsh and unwilling. "You remind me of my sister, Becky. She was only twelve, but you remind me of her." He paused, seeming to have to beat down his pride before starting again. "You look a lot like her, and she was feisty too. Only twelve, and still wouldn't take no shit from nobody."

So this was the Ace I'd had a glimpse into. "What happened to her?" I asked quietly, almost fearing he would lash out at me for asking.

Ace stared at the ground hard for a moment. "When she was six she was diagnosed with a heart disease. She took four pills every day, and it was under control. She could do normal things just like everyone else, but one day when she was twelve her heart just stopped. Quit on her right in the middle of one of her damn soccer games."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he replied gruffly, turning away again. "And if you tell a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you and your little boyfriend!" Well, Ace was back, that's for sure.

I went to the store, bought all the needed goods, and walked back home, all the while thinking of what Ace had told me. Becky had been twelve four years ago…That means she would have been the same age Chris and the rest of boys. Maybe they knew her from class back then. I'd ask Chris later. I'd tell him about the conversation, but no one else. Ace obviously didn't want people knowing he'd been softer with me, and that was fine by me.

A couple hours later I was bored out of my mind. I had made myself breakfast, and then I sat absently watching those early morning cartoons on our tiny TV. Then I got bored of that and kicked a soccer ball around inside the house. I found out that was a bad idea when I hit a glass on the table and it fell, shattering. And then I had to clean it up! I cut my finger in the process. Ugh, today was just not working for me.

I decided Chris should be up by now, I mean come on it was 9 o'clock! Who was still sleeping at that time? …Okay fine lots of people, but it seemed like it was two in the afternoon to me. So anyway I wandered my way over to his house, and knocked meekly on the door. I knew Mr. Chambers wasn't home, because Chris had said last night he was away and the truck was missing from the gravel driveway. But I didn't want Eyeball answering the door. Or worse, Eyeball answering the door _after_ I had woken him up with my knocking.

I needn't have worried. A tall woman with reddish blond hair that had been thrown up in a hasty ponytail answered the door, a tired smile on her face and creases on her forehead. Wait a minute! This was Marianne, the woman that helped me at the paint store! No wonder I had thought she reminded me of someone. She was Chris' mother, and I hadn't seen her before then, but she had his exact eyes. Only Chris' didn't look so worn out.

"What can I do for you?" she asked me, not seeming to remember me. "Oh! You're that nice girl from the store a couple days ago. How are you?" So she did remember me after all.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was wondering if Chris was up yet?"

Marianne smiled at me, saying, "You must be Callie, then. Chris talks about you all the time." She frowned suddenly and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten over to greet your family yet. I've been so busy lately." I told her there was no reason to apologize, and she went on. "Chris is just in the shower, but you're welcome to come sit in the kitchen and wait for him."

As I followed her into their house, I looked around discreetly. I had only seen Chris' room, believe it or not. I think he was sensitive about me seeing the state his house was in. Yes, it was messy and rather cluttered, with junk just laying about, but none of that mattered to me at all. I'd stayed in cheap motels with cockroach infested bathrooms when my mom and I were just stopping for a few days before running off again. I wish he'd understand more that I knew what it was like to have almost no money. My mom worked almost all the time too.

I was sitting at the kitchen table carelessly braiding and re-braiding my hair as I waited. Marianne had left just a minute ago, claiming she had to go to work and apologizing again. I almost didn't notice when Eyeball sat down across from me and started shoveling a bowl of cereal into his mouth.

"Chris takes long showers, get used to it," he said, as he poured himself another bowl. He smirked at me and added, "But I guess he needed an extra long one after last night, huh? Ace told me earlier, ya know."

My face burned, and I replied icily. "You don't know what you're talking about. I've already cleared that up with Ace. Maybe you should go talk to him again."

Eyeball clearly was surprised by this. "You were talkin' to Ace? When?"

I was about to answer when Chris walked into the kitchen, his golden hair damp and skin slightly reddened by the hot water. "Hey, Callie. Eyeball been hassling ya?" His eyes looked slightly troubled as he spoke, and I wondered why.

I shook my head. "We were just talking."

"Well, c'mon then, let's go."

Chris nodded and grabbed my hand as headed for the door. We hadn't gotten farther than the end of his driveway when I asked him where we were going anyway. "We need to talk," he said grimly, his eyes looking more troubled than before.

My heart started to beat faster in my chest, and I swallowed hard. That sounded awfully like what my only friend (when I was thirteen)'s boyfriend had said, right before he dumped her. Was Chris breaking up with me? What had I done?

**A/N:** Yep…yet ANOTHER cliffy. Callie and Chris' first fight! Oh by the way, Ace is 21 in this, so he was 17 when Becky died, and when that whole Brower thing happened, and it's kind of significantinfuture chapters. Explains a bit aboutAce back then.I hadn't planned a cliffhanger, to be honest. It just happened. I really am sorry, but I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one. The reason this one took so long was that I was in a car accident on two weeks ago, on the 8th. A car cut us off and braked, and we swerved off the road and hit a tree twice, and the carcaught on fire after we got out. My dad was fine, but my neck hurt so the paramedics had to put me on a backboard and take me to the hospital as a precaution, to make sure it wasn't fractured. Turns out I just had a bad case of whiplash, I'd be very sore for the next week (it was hell!), but ultimately fine. Our car was totaled though, and we got a new, cherry red one. The police didn't catch the people that caused the accident because the car just drove off, and we didn't see the license plate. So anyway I'm pretty much better now (except I got a nasty cold the weekend after and fluid built up in my ear, and I get dizzy all the time now lol) and my shoulder and neck don't hurt when I type anymore, thank god. So I hope y'all understand why I took so long! Terribly sorry, but I'll update quicker this time, unless of course I get into another accident! Please review! Oh, and there's still more with Ace and Marianne, I didn't justput inthat stuff for no reason. You'll see!

**Screaming666:** I'm sorry you dislike cliffhangers so much lol, cuz I just gave you guys another one! I really don't like them either and really didn't think I'd leave off with one, but what can you do? I'm a slave to my pen (or in this case keyboard) and it told me it was a good place to stop, or else I'd have to drag everything else I had planned for the next chapter into this one. So if you read the thingy above you'll know why it took me forever to update. I'll have the next one out sooner, I promise!

**StormShadow21:** They'll be making out less for a bit, as you can see how this chapter left off. I've got to get their first fight just right, though. I'm a movie junkie too! Especially for horror, but really everything else too. I just bought 4 DVDs off Amazon.ca that Rob Lowe (plays Sodapop in The Outsiders) stars in! He's just so hott. And my mom really liked two of the movies so she agreed to get them. Now I just have to wait until they get shipped! I check the mailbox everyday lol. I'm obsessed, I know. I should really get a job at a movie store or something, cuz I watch so many. But I'm lazy, and I have to wait until AFTER the summer because I'm going away too much. I want a job now though, so I can save for a car! Except I can't even drive yet, I'm only fifteen lol. Plus I'm kinda nervous about driving after my car accident. You're gonna have to wait impatiently again for the next update, sorry bunches! I still love reading your reviews, they always make me laugh, especially with that last BLAHHGSJADA!...Whatever that was, lol. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! If not the cliffhanger lol. See ya later!

**Lovelynsweetsaml:** Haha, thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you read this chapter and like it too!

Lisa14: I'm glad you liked the story and all! Yeah, Chris' mom had an appearance in this chapter, even if it was somewhat short, and you found out her identity lol. There will be a chapter sometime with her in it more. Thank you for reviewing!

**OTHlover4:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, and liking it of course! Hope I hear from you again!

**Icy-dropletz:** Don't worry about how long it took for you to review, lol. It took me much longer to update! Awwe, I'm so glad you're excited about my story! Don't give up hope about me finishing this, because I'm definitely going to! I've given up on some Stand By Me fics too . And thanks soo much for the email, I was really surprised and thrilled to see it! I'm really flattered you love my work! Feel free to review or email me anytime! Byes!

**MJ:** I'm glad to see that you think I've kept them in character and everything! I was worried that I'd make them too different from the characters we've all come to love. I'm also happy you like the character of Callie. I really try not to make her a Mary-Sue. Thanks for the great review!

**Oh wow, I'm tired now. Replying to reviews really takes it out of ya, eh? But since you guys are nice enough to review, I'll try to be as nice and reply! Thanks for everything, and keep lookin' for updates! Buh byes!**


	9. Break Your Heart and Sew it Back Up

"Talk about what?" I asked uncertainly, my heart in my throat.

Chris looked around at all the houses and people driving past us, and ran his hand through his hair. "Not here," he said evasively, and led me to the lake, where we sat on a log, waiting for him to speak. He didn't.

"Chris?" I pressed, needing to know why he brought me out here, needing to hear that he wasn't dumping me.

He looked at me, pain and confusion evident in his eyes. "Teddy called me, at like 7:30 in the morning. I'd fallen asleep after you left and I was pissed that he woke me up. And then he started going on about how he saw something I should know about. Do you know what I'm talking about, Callie?"

I stared at him blankly, wondering why his voice sounded so injured. 7:30…That was just after I had walked to the store to get some food. Chris wasn't upset that I didn't ask him to walk me there, was he? He wouldn't be acting this serious and making such a big thing out of it. He would have just reminded me of how dangerous and careless it was. "No," I responded, in honest perplexity.

Chris sighed impatiently. "The least you could do is tell me the truth, Callie! Teddy told me he saw you and Ace getting friendly in an alley by the corner store. Ace of all people! How could you do this Callie? How could you do this to us?"

My mouth dropped open as I remembered that event. How could Teddy mistake an argument with "getting friendly"? That idiot! "Chris, Teddy's wrong! I was talking to Ace earlier on my way to the store but-"

He cut me off, looking very angry. "So you admit it? God Callie, I thought you were better than that. I really liked you, and I thought you liked me." And then he stormed off, just like that, not letting me finish my explanation. What a jerk, I thought angrily.

I stayed there on that log after he left, trying my best not to cry. I just stared at the water in front of me, watched a lone duck swim by, and suddenly burst into tears. I had my face in my hands, sobbing softly when I heard someone approaching.

I had half-expected it to be Chris coming back to apologize to me, say he got everything wrong and that he never should have doubted me. I hadn't expected it to be Ace. He was just full of surprises today, wasn't he?

"What did that little Chambers shit do to you?"

I looked up, my face streaked with tears and my eyes red-rimmed. Ace was standing beside me with a furious expression on his face. I realized he must have passed Chris on his way here. I wanted to tell him to go away, but I found myself telling him what happened. "Teddy saw us talking today and thought I was cheating on Chris. Now Chris is mad at me and he didn't even let me explain!"

Ace sat down in the space Chris had vacated, and said in a strangely indifferent tone, "I'll kill him."

I looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was being serious or not. I couldn't find anything in his face that pointed towards joking, so I quickly said, "No, don't. He's just been misinformed, I-I'll sort this out." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve again.

Ace scowled at me. "Fine, I won't kill him. But I can't promise I'm not gonna go talk to him."

Ace was going to talk to Chris for me? I assumed he meant he was going to scare him, or maybe beat him up, but still…I must really remind him of his sister. "Okay," I agreed shakily. "Just as long as you promise me you won't hurt him."

He lit up another cigarette, and held one out to me. "Want one?" I shook my head; I didn't feel like smoking was going to make me feel any better this time. "Good, you're too young to smoke." Ace's brotherly protectiveness was really starting to amuse me, even under these conditions. "Why do you care so much that he doesn't get hurt, when he hurt you? He deserves it."

I sighed, wondering how I was supposed to explain this to Ace when I wasn't even sure of the answer myself. "I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Maybe because he's one of the first real friends I've ever had. Maybe because he has always been so nice to me. Or maybe I love him." I said the last part real quietly, hardly audible, but Ace picked up on it.

"You love him?" Ace looked at me withincredulity in his eyes. "You're only sixteen!"

"Well I don't know!" I snapped back at him, at the end of my rope. "You asked why I care so much, and it seems to fit, doesn't it?"

"Sorry," he grumbled, standing up. He awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder, like he wasn't used to comforting someone. Well, he probably _wasn't _used to it. It made me wonder who comforted Ace when his sister died, while his father was out drinking his sorrows away. "I'll walk you home, and then go next door and knock the real story into Chambers." I narrowed my eyes at him and he added hastily, "With words. Knock into him with words."

I smiled weakly, wiping away the remnants of any tears. "Okay. Thanks, Ace."

When I got back to my house, Ace went straight over to the Chambers house. To take my mind off things I decided to paint the stripes on my bedroom walls. I ended up crying the whole time I did it. I had just finished and was washing the spatters of light blue, dark blue and orange paint off my hands when someone knocked at my door. I dried my hands off quickly, rushing to the door to answer it. It was Gordie, and he looked mad.

"How could you do that to Chris! You know what he has to go through at home everyday, and then you go and add this to-" He stopped abruptly, probably noticing my red, puffy eyes and the shaking hand that clutched the doorframe. He looked uncertain of what he was saying now.

"Let me guess," I ventured crossly. "You either heard Chris' or Teddy's version of what happened, am I right? Because I'm guessing you didn't hear Ace's, and you sure as hell didn't hear mine." He looked slightly confused and nonplussed, but he nodded his head. "Come in if you want to hear what really happened."

So he did come in, and as we sat in my living room I told him the true story. I left out the part about me reminding Ace of his sister, not sure if it was really something I should tell him. He actually believed what I told him. I had expected him to defend Chris all the way. "Chris can be pigheaded sometimes, although he'd rather die than admit it. Have you tried to talk to him again?"

I shook my head, and explained that Ace was over there talking to him now. "Ace?" he repeated, looking at me as if he was now unsure of my sanity. "He'll beat the living shit out of Chris!"

I shook my head, trying to get him to calm down. "No, he promised he wouldn't." Gordie looked like he was about to oppose that too, but I quickly told him about the whole Ace's sister thing, sensing it was the right time. "He listens to me because I remind him so much of her," I finished.

Gordie nodded his head, understanding now. "I knew Becky from school. None of us were really friends with her though. She died just before the summer we found Ray Brower's body. Ace was meaner and more ruthless that summer because of it." He tapped his fingers on the coffee table thoughtfully. "So that's what you and Ace were talking about. And Chris has no idea."

Another knock came from my front house, rough and loud. Probably Ace, I thought. And hopefully he's a bringer of good news for once.

"I did as much as I could," he said gruffly when I opened the door. "With you not letting me hit him and all. What's he doing here?" Ace was looking over my shoulder at Gordie, who hung back, still not completely trustful that I had Ace under control. Hmm, under control. I like the sound of that; makes me sound like a Disney villain or something!

"He came over to rag on me about Chris, but he believes me now. So Chris wouldn't listen to you?"

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly. I think if you go and talk to him yourself he might. He's not so sure and full of himself anymore. Or you could just let me-"

"NO Ace, give it up already! I'll go talk to him again." I slipped my feet into my shoes and rubbed at my eyes again, trying to get rid of any tear-tracks. "How do I look?" I asked Gordie, turning back to him.

He grinned at me. "Like you just had a huge allergic reaction to something. But don't worry, if Chris sees how upset you've been, maybe it'll help. I'll come with you."

I nodded and looked at Ace. He nodded that he was coming too, and we set off to the house next door, but not before I grabbed the clothes I had borrowed from Chris. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Thoughts kept racing through my head; what if he wouldn't answer the door? What if he wouldn't give me a chance to explain again, and I left, feeling humiliated? I stopped these thoughts as Eyeball answered the door.

"Hey Ace, ya back already?"

Ace shrugged noncommittally, and glanced over to me. "Chris still here? Callie needs to talk to him."

Eyeball looked from Ace to me, and back again, with a funny look on his face. "Yeah, he's here. Prolly still can't believe you didn't whip him good. Why didn't you, anyway?"

Ace just ignored him and turned back to me. "I'll be in the living room with Eyeball if ya need me," he said in a low voice so his Cobra wouldn't hear. I nodded mutely and they headed into the house. I stood there with Gordie for a few more seconds until he spoke.

"Do you want me to come in with you, make sure he doesn't slam the door in your face?"

"Sure," I replied softly, wincing at the thought of Chris doing that. "Thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I can't let my best friend make the biggest mistake of his life over something stupid Teddy told him."

And so we headed to Chris' room, unsure of what would happen once we got there. Gordie stepped in front of me and rapped on the bedroom door, so I was only partly visible behind him.

Chris opened the door, his hair slightly disheveled and I had a sudden urge to reach over Gordie's shoulder and brush it down. But I can't do that, I told myself, because we're not together right now. He nearly hates me. "Hey man," he greeted Gordie, and was about to say something else when he caught sight of me. "Oh."

Gordie, sensing the building tension, had the good grace to step in. "You need to hear her side of the story, Chris. Don't blow everything away before you've even given her a chance. I mean, c'mon. It's Callie."

Chris looked uncomfortable, and he kept looking at Gordie, like they were communicating with their eyes. Maybe they were. I mean, when you've been friends with someone your whole life, you can do that kind of thing, right? Finally he spoke, but still looked reluctant. "Fine," he said, holding the door open. "Come in."

I looked at Gordie, who still stood between me and the door, and he smiled encouragingly, saying, "I have to get going now, but all see you guys later." As he stepped around me he whispered discreetly, "Good luck."

I timidly stepped into Chris' room, and he shut the door behind me. "I brought your clothes back," I said, thrusting out the hand that clutched the garments. He stared at them, maybe just remembering how different this morning had been, when we were in his room like we were now. Maybe he was thinking about how long ago that seemed, even though it was less than half a day. He took them, tossing them on his dresser, and sat down on his bed, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

So I sat, and watched him as he cleared his throat and said, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain earlier. I was just mad." He looked at me imploringly and asked, "Will you tell me now?"

"You promise to listen?" He nodded so I continued. "We didn't have very much food at home so I went to the store. One the way there Ace stopped me, demanding to know why I was climbing out of your window wearing your clothes earlier. So we started arguing and I set him straight, told him what really happened."

"Why did he care?" Chris snorted disbelievingly. "I mean, c'mon its Ace we're talking about. Head hood of Castle Rock."

"I'm getting there. I asked him that, and after some cajoling he told me about his sister, and that I reminded him of her."

Chris' face filled with a new understanding. "Yeah, I knew sorta knew her. Now that you mention it, you do look like her."

I nodded. "Ace was just being over-protective. It's also why he came over to talk to you, and didn't hit you." I looked into Chris' eyes suspiciously, and added, "He didn't, did he?" When he shook his head no, I resumed talking, pleased that Ace had listened to me. "He had seen me sitting on the log afterwards, crying, and so he helped me. What Teddy told you was "getting friendly" was actually an argument between Ace and I, which then turned to talk of his sister. Surely you can't find any wrong in that?"

Chris looked down guilty, and shifted on the bed. Then he raised his blue eyes back up to me, and I saw soreness there. "Why didn't you ask me to walk you to the store? I would've come with you, you know that."

Uh oh, maybe he was more hurt about that than I originally thought. "Yes, I know that," I began softly. "But I really didn't want to wake you up again, and I thought it was just one little walk, I could use the alone time, think about some things."

He got up and paced the room twice. If I hadn't been so anxious to hear what he was going to say, I would have found it funny. He said the next words as if it was physically painful for him. I think they hurt me more. "Callie, I'm sorry but I need some time right now to think about things too. Could you maybe just leave?"

I could feel my heart plummet straight down to my toes from its previously hopeful perch in my chest. I fought to control the tears that sprang into my eyes as I silently left the room, and asked myself over and over again what he could possibly have found fault in. I hadn't done anything wrong!

When I stepped into the living room I saw Ace was sitting there by himself. He stood up as soon as he saw me, noticing that I was not happy at all. "What happened?" he asked, slinging an arm around me as we walked back to my house.

"He said he needed time to think about things," I sniffled, swiping furiously at my eyes. "I don't even know why."

Ace left when we got to my front door, but not until after my reassurances that I'd be okay, just eat some ice cream and watch TV. Gordie phoned about a half an hour later, clearly surprised that I was even home. He had expected me to be "making up" with Chris next door. When I told him what Chris had decided to do, he hastily bid me farewell, claiming there was 'something burning in the kitchen.'

I flopped down onto the guest room bed, still sobbing. Suddenly a surge of anger overcame me and I had to do something with it. So what did I do? Punched a wall. Not so smart when you're angry, are you? So four bleeding knuckles and a chipped wall later, I felt much better. Except then I had to go and bandage them up, which reminded me of when I took care of Chris, and that set me off crying again.

When my mom returned home from work around 5:00 p.m., I had to explain to her what had happened to my hand, and then I had to tell her EVERYTHING, and guess what I did? Ended up crying my eyes out for the millionth time that day. I felt so angry that a guy could have so much control over my feelings, I felt so _weak._ But I needed him. I needed Chris, and I hated to admit it.

I turned in early, after reading for a bit on the bed, beside the window with it open, breathing the fresh summer night air. When I found myself falling asleep there, I quickly slid it shut and curled up in the bed, flicking the light off. The day had been too much for me, and I need all the sleep I could get. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be in everyone's plans.

A few hours later I awoke to a tapping sound coming from the window. Still groggy with sleep, my thought was that it was an evil bird trying to keep me from getting my rest. I turned away from the window, muttered, "Go away."

Imagine my surprise when the tapping ceased, and the window was pushed open, smooth as silk. Would you not be wondering what kind of axe murderer (or in my mind, my dad) was going to kill you because you were too stupid to lock the damn window? I was even more startled and bewildered when a form came through the window and landed smack dab on me, elbowing me in the ribs as it did so. I was about to scream bloody murder, when the figure sat up and I could see by the moonlight that was streaming through the window, it was Chris.

"Sorry about that," he whispered apologetically, rubbing his . "I wasn't expecting the bed to be right beside the window. I'm used to your room."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered furiously, anger building up. First he says he needs a break from me, and now he's breaking and entering my house? Well, I didn't really consider it breaking and entering, because I told him he could come over anytime. But I was still mad.

"You have every right to be mad at me," he whispered back quickly, "But I'm really, really sorry. I was a jerk to you, and you should have been treated better. Gordie yelled at me all night until I came to my senses." Ah, so that's what Gordie's 'something's burning' was. "Please forgive me, I can't stand not being with you."

I hugged my knees to my chest, staring at the boy sitting at the foot of my bed. I remember thinking he looked like Peter Pan just then, the way the moonlight illuminated his skin, and his blue eyes shone. Wendy and Peter Pan never got to stay together. What about Callie and Chris? Were they destined to be together? "If you can't trust me, then how are we supposed to make things work?"

Chris grabbed one of my hands (the one that wasn't bandaged up) and enveloped it in his larger ones, stroking it softly. I felt something inside me shift, probably the unsteady, rickety wall I had been building all night around my heart. "I really am sorry, Callie-cat. I don't know why I acted the way I did; maybe it was because when I heard it was Ace, I felt I couldn't live up to that. All the girls like Ace."

Who was I kidding? I couldn't keep Chris out of my heart, so I tore the shaky wall down and leaned forward, the side of my face pressed against Chris' chest, where I could feel his heart beat. "You don't have to live up to anyone," I murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. "Especially not Ace. You're the only one I'll ever want."

"Thanks for giving me another chance, Cal. I know I don't really deserve it." He pressed his face into my hair, breathing in the strawberry shampoo scent. "What did you do to your hand?" he asked, noticing it for the first time.

"I hit the wall," I admitted sheepishly, pointing to the chipped wall.

Chris grinned at me and said, "Well, I'm glad it was the wall you punched and not me!"

It was then I noticed the bruise Chris sported on his right cheekbone. "It looks like somebody has," I said quietly, touching it tenderly.

"Uh, yeah." He bowed his head down ashamedly, and I raised it back up with my hand. "My dad came back for the night. Do you mind if I stay here until morning?"

"Of course," I agreed, burying my face in his shirt again. "Anytime." We got under the covers and snuggled up, my head on his chest and my arm around his stomach, and his arms around me. Then he spoke again.

"Hey Callie?"

"Mmm?"

There was a moment's pause and I could hear his breathing. "I love you."

My eyes opened in surprise and I didn't know what to say. C'mon Jordans! He's gonna think you're rejecting him if you don't say something soon! "I-" I thought back to what I had said to Ace earlier. _'Maybe I love him.' _I smiled, and I'm sure Chris could feel the energy and confidence radiating from me. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's a nice, sappy ending to a chapter! I'm not quite happy with it. I decided not to leave you guys with another cliffy after Chris told her to leave, and just get it all taken care of in one chapter. Sorry there wasn't much else going on in it, but the next chapter will definitely have more with Marianne, Chris' mum. I know Ace might seem a little OOC in this, but I mean Callie is almost exactly like his little sis, and so he feels that connection. He'll be around Callie a little more often now. Anyway I'm keeping this authors note and my replies short today, because one year ago today my best friend's mom died, and she was like a second mom to me, so I'm feeling down : ( Anyway thanks for reading, please review!

**Icy-dropletz:** Aww, thanks! I really really want to see Little Nikita! I'm gonna get around to it sometime lol. Well, they did breakup, but only for half a day! And I even made them get back together before the end of the chapter! Update your story soon, it's really good!

**Kibel:** Thanks! I noticed you have a bunch of new SBM fics up, I'll read them soon.

**OTHlover04:** Thanks for readin' and reviewin'!

**Ccmandmfl:** Glad ya liked it, I hope you keep reading! (and reviewing, lol)

**ViCioUsKiTTie:** Haha, dahlin'…I like it! Lol anyway thanks for R&R'n, (I think I had this update up pretty quick, don't you think? For my standards at least!) Thanks!

**Screaming666:** Sorry for the cliffy, hehe. At least I was considerate this time and they had their conclusion before the end of the chapter! Thanks bunches!

**StormShadow21:** Thank you! I hope you got (or get) lots of money too! I love Ace too! Happy belated birthday! Ooh the special edition? You have to tell me what's on it, and if it's worth getting! Anyway, thanks, and like always, please keep reading!

**Tracia:** Wow, you're probably the only person I've ever met (on at least) that doesn't mind cliffhangers! Makes me relieved! Anyways, thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading my fic!

**By the way, I haven't forgotten about Callie's dad...All in good time!**


	10. The Rest of the Chamberses

Yesterday seems like such a long time ago. Yesterday was the day Chris and I broke up, and got back together. Today it seems like nothing happened, there was no tension or changes between us, except maybe that Chris knew now to trust me more. I can't describe my relief at this. I am a little put out that Chris actually thought I'd do that to him, but everyone makes mistakes. Forgive and forget, right?

I went to the doctors this morning, just like my mom said, except Chris took me because my moms boss was shorthanded on staff and so she had to work, and I hated going to the doctors alone, even if it's just about sleepwalking. Doctors tend to give me the creeps. So Chris and I sat in the little room, waiting for the doctor to see us. When he did come, he grinned at us in a way that implied something rather inappropriate. I guess he hadn't checked his folder for why I was here, or else he wouldn't have looked at Chris and me as if we were there about a pregnancy! Pfft, doctors.

"So what can I do for you today?" He kept that same grin, so confident that he already knew the answer.

I cleared my throat and told him. His grin faltered and he glanced from Chris back to me. This was going to be a long appointment, I thought.

Actually, we were out of there in no time. Dr. Orrington – that was his name – just sent me on my way after telling me to lower my stress level, find new ways to relax and not worry so much.

"Well that was really helpful," I said to Chris sarcastically as we left. "Me, do yoga? I'd like to see that happen."

"It could help, you know," Chris tried to reason with me. "Besides, don't you get to wear those cute little tight outfits?"

I smacked him on the shoulder, grinning. "You don't _have _to, you know. Besides, it's _yoga_. Not my thing at all. I'd take gymnastics again over that any day."

"You took gymnastics?" he asked, eyes showing genuine interest and curiosity, like he wanted to know everything about me. This was good, meant he really was trying to get to know me better.

"Yeah. I used to love it, too. My specialties were the bars and the trampoline. I didn't mind floor routine either. Then we moved away from L.A. and I hated the new place. I wouldn't really have had all the much time for it anyway, with all the packing, unpacking, and packing up again."

"That's cool; I mean how you used to do it. Not that you stopped."

"I know what you mean," I laughed, hooking my arm in his. "So what are we gonna do with the rest of the day we have ahead of us?" I glanced at my watch; it was only around 12.

"Well…" Chris began, looking like he didn't really want to follow through with what he had started to say. "My mom asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight."

"Oh!" I looked at Chris carefully. "What's wrong? You don't want me to come?"

Chris stopped walking now and holding my hand in his he said, "That's not it. I really want you to but…"

I searched his eyes and realized what he was trying to tell me. "You're afraid your dad will show up?" I finished for him softly. He nodded, a hollow look in his eyes. "You can't let your dad run your life, Chris. I did that, and it just left me lonely and friendless. Until I came here and met you, that is." I stroked his cheek tenderly. "How about this: if you're dad doesn't show up by dinnertime, I'll come over. Okay?"

He nodded again, acquiescing to my proposal. "He shouldn't be back tonight. He said he was going someplace with his buddies. But if he comes home while you're there, you promise you'll leave right away? I don't want anything to happen to you."

And you don't want me to see him pummel you, I thought sadly. "Okay, Chris."

Chris cracked a smile and squeezed my hand. "My mom will be happy you're coming over. She said she met you at the paint store a few days ago?"

"Yeah! She helped me find all the paint and stuff. I knew she seemed familiar! It was the eyes. Those same beautiful eyes." Chris beamed at me, those very eyes sparkling with pleasure. "I saw her yesterday morning right before she left for work, too."

"Speaking of yesterday, I'd like to get my hands on Teddy," Chris fumed, remembering the lie his friend had told him.

"It could have been an honest mistake, Chris," I rationalized, even though I was mad at the bespectacled boy too. "Maybe we should talk to him first."

Teddy coincidently found his way to us. While Chris and I were walking down our street, during the walk from the doctor's, we saw him coming down Chris' driveway towards us. When we met up with him, I was surprised to see him with an ashamed look in place of his usual crazy grin.

"Hey guys," he greeted us in a somber voice. "Look, about yesterday – I'm really sorry. I was so sure of what I had seen, but I jumped the gun on that one. I was kinda far away to tell what was really happening…"

This new, serious Teddy kind of scared me. Chris still had a cool look on his face, so before he had a chance to make things worse between him and Teddy, I jumped in. "Hey, its okay Teddy. People make mistakes…Maybe next time you should just think things through before go and tell everyone. We've worked things out, anyway. No harm done."

Teddy looked enormously relieved, and let himself give a lopsided grin. "Whaddaya say, man?" he asked Chris. "Skin it?"

I looked over to my boyfriend, who had a kind of a strained look on his face. I nudged him discreetly and he glanced over to me. I tilted my head over towards Teddy very slightly, then back again and stared at Chris until he gave in. "Yeah, okay." Then they did their 'macho' whatchamacallit, and within seconds Teddy was back to grinning like an idiot, and said something crazy-fast like, "Igottagotomygirlfriend'shousenowBYE!" And then he was off.

My brain took a while to sort out what, exactly, Teddy had just said. And then it clicked. "Teddy has a _girlfriend?_" I blurted out, gaping. "Who could it be?"

Chris just laughed and said, "Must be someone just as crazy as him, or she wouldn't be able to keep up. I wonder how long she'll last."

"I guess it depends on how much she'll put up with," I answered, laughing with him. "Well I'm gonna go finish painting my room so I can sleep in it again! I'm so sick of the guest room you wouldn't believe it."

"Haha, that's cool, I'll go over to Gordie's, see what he's doing. I'll come get you around five, okay? If my dad's not home by then."

Smiling, I agreed. "Sounds good. See you later then." I leaned in to give him a kiss before I started up my driveway.

It took me about three hours to completely finish painting my room, including a break for lunch and watching a little TV when I got too bored. The flower stenciling had been hard and took a lot of time to line up correctly while standing on a ladder.

"God, it feels like I've been doing this _forever,_" I grumbled tiredly as I stuck the paintbrush into a bucket of water. I stood back and examined my room. It looked perfect, just as I had imagined it. I then decided – after glancing at the clock and seeing it was 3:30, still had time before I had to get ready to go to Chris' – to move my furniture back into the room. The fresh paint was only at the top of the walls, so nothing would hit it and wreck it. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it all myself, and the bed gave me a little trouble, but I managed. By the time that was finished, it was 4:15, and I decided to have a shower and get ready.

I wanted to look nice, but not appear slutty, so I put on just a little bit of makeup – mascara and light blush. I didn't look too different, just a little more classy then usual. Then I put on nice, casual clothes, and I was ready by the time Chris came for me a few minutes before 5:00.

"Hey, you look great," Chris told me with a big smile when I opened the door.

"You think?" I asked apprehensively. "It's not overdone or anything?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me gently out of my doorway, and shut the door behind us. "You look fine, and I'll be damned if I let you back in that house to primp some more," he teased me.

"I do not primp!" I replied in the most posh, cultured voice I could manage.

"I know you don't," Chris agreed, still chuckling, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "But you look amazing anyway."

I blushed slightly and changed the subject. "Lets go, or else your mom'll think we've gone and eloped to Mexico."

Chris smiled devilishly and countered with, "We could, you know. You're familiar with the place, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but grin. "I only lived there for less than three weeks. Some people have vacations that are longer than that! Now let's go!"

I wasn't really all that nervous about the dinner. I had already met his mom twice, so I knew what to expect. She'd look tired, over-worked, but have a bright smile on her face as we came in. I was glad Chris had such a nice, loving mother to make up for his awful dad.

My predictions, I concluded when we entered the kitchen, were dead on. Her reddish blonde hair was swept hastily up into a bun, and oven mitts covered her callused hands.

"Hello Callie! I'll just be a few more minutes. Chris honey, why don't you two sit in the den for a bit until I'm done here?"

"Sure mom," Chris replied, lazily attempting to filch some food while his mother smacked his hand away. She winked at me and I smiled back. "C'mon Cal, we gotta let the chef finish."

As we sat on the couch, my feet in Chris' lap, talking about random things, I noticed Chris was anxious again. He was glancing out the window to the driveway and tapping his fingers annoyingly on the table beside him. I pulled myself up in a sitting position, putting my hand over his to silence it.

"I can't help it," Chris said apologetically, and I knew he didn't just mean the tapping.

"I know. But it'll be fine, everything will be fine," I smiled amiably, and gave him a light kiss.

Chris was about to say something when his mom called out from the kitchen, "Chris? Will you go get your brothers and sister? They're out back!"

"Yeah," Chris called back, and turned to me. "Feel up to meeting the little troublemakers?"

I laughed, nodding, and followed him to the back door. When we stepped outside I saw three kids, the two boys were definitely older than the little girl. One boy had taken hold of the girl's feet while the other grabbed her arms, and they were swinging her while she screamed in terror.

"Sheldon, Emery, stop it!" Chris rushed forward and yanked the girl from their grip, setting her down gently before grabbing the boys' by the wrist and lecturing them.

I went forward to the girl who was still sitting where she was put, tears running down her small face. I guessed that she was around three, maybe a little older. She had golden hair like Chris, and dark blue eyes. I knelt in the grass beside her and she raised her eyes to me.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly.

"Deborah, but mummy calls me Debbie," she answered in that cute voice most little girls have, rubbing at her face. "What's yours?"

"My name's Callie."

"I know yoo! Chris talks about yoo all the time!" She smiled proudly, and I laughed.

"Does he now?" I asked rhetorically, glancing over at Chris who hadn't noticed. I picked Debbie up as he turned back to me and introduced the three rugrats to me.

"This here's Sheldon, he's twelve," he gestured to the oldest boy with brown hair on his right. "This other one's Emery, he's eight," Emery had reddish hair like his mother's, "and the one you're holding is Debbie, she's five."

I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She's small for her age then, I thought. My approximation of her age suited her appearance, and yet she was two years older than it. As we walked inside I asked Debbie in a whisper if her brothers bothered her a lot.

"Chris don't," she replied also whispering. "Sheldon and Emery do if they got nothin' else to do. An' Richie's never home anyway."

I wondered if their dad ever hit her. I didn't dare ask that of a five year old girl, that's for sure. So I kept that thought to myself, and remembered that Chris had once said his dad beat up on him and Eyeball – or Richie, as his family called him – the most.

We sat down at the table, Chris on my right and Debbie on my left, and a few seconds later Eyeball came stomping in, pulling up a chair and it seemed like he'd had a few drinks with his gang beforehand. He wasn't drunk or anything, just loosened up and loud. Dinner went fine, with the exception of Emery and Sheldon kicking Debbie underneath the table, and Eyeball making rude comments every once in awhile. Marianne did her best to control this, and for the most part succeeded. Debbie was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole thing, even when she was kicked. Most five year olds I'd seen would be screaming and crying by now.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Chambers. It was really good!" I thanked her as I stood up from the table. The little ones had long since fled from the table, not able to sit still for very long, even Debbie. "Let me help you with the dishes." Eyeball, still sitting at the table, snorted at my offer.

"Nonsense dear, and please call me Marianne," she replied, smiling.

"C'mon mum, me an' Callie will finish up here, go take a break," Chris backed me up helpfully.

"Well, alright. Please say hello to your mother for me, Callie!" and with that she left the kitchen.

"Well count _me _out," Eyeball drawled. "I got places to be."

So he left, leaving Chris and me to do the dishes. Not that I minded at all. I still didn't like him very much, although he was more civil to me now that I had Ace on my side. "I get to dry," I claimed before he had a chance to.

"Okay by me," Chris replied, smirking. And then he promptly flicked soapy water at me.

"Heyyyyy!" I laughed, wiping my face with the dishtowel. "You got soap in my eyes! OH THE BURN!"

Chris just laughed at me and asked me, and I quote, "Can I get you some cheese with that whine?"

I stared at my boyfriend before I exploded into laughter. "Oh my GAWD, that has to be the lamest thing you've ever said!"

He just smiled and kept scrubbing at the dishes. When I finally managed to cease the giggling, I rested my head on his shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry! It was just so funny. I've never heard someone say that before!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm one of a kind!" he came back with, and gave me a feathery kiss.

"You better hope there are no clones of you out there, or I can't be held accountable for what I'd do!"

He grinned cheekily and retorted, "Oh come on Callie, you know people can't clone perfection!"

"So you think you're perfect huh?" I asked, stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Oh I know I am."

I gave him a once over. "You know, you could be right," and with that said, I kissed him and he returned it deeply.

Chris and I managed to get all the dishes done somehow. We sat on the counter side by side talking for a bit, my head resting on his shoulder. I told him that I'd finished my room and would finally be sleeping in it again. Then, glancing at the clock above the table, I knew I had to leave. Chris walked me to the door, and when he opened it, someone was already standing outside on the porch. I guessed it was Mr. Chambers, because he smelled like whiskey, looked very drunk and had a, "I'm God so you better respect me" look on his face.

Chris put a hand on my arm and pulled me back so Mr. Chambers could step inside. The man never took his eyes off of me, even as he stepped around us to hang up his jacket. The way he stared – like someone eyeing a piece of good meat – made me cringe and shrink back a little into Chris. He took a swig from the bottle in his hand, and spoke. "So yer that little slut tha' moved in next door and been hangin' around with my boy?"

I tried not to feel hurt by what he said, he was just a lousy drunk anyway, but it still stung a bit. Chris took hold of my hand and stood up for me. "She's not a slut! Her name's Callie, use it."

I looked at Chris as if he was crazy. Standing up to his dad like that was gonna get him a beating! Not to say I wasn't grateful for it, but I didn't want him to get hurt over me being called a name. I glanced over to his dad and noticed he was still in a drunk stupor, shocked by his son's talking back probably.

Chris noticed my first look and squeezed my hand. "Go, Callie. Leave your window open tonight okay?" I nodded, the pain I felt for leaving him here evident in my eyes. His own eyes softened a little and he added, "I'll be okay. Now leave, please?" He gave my hand one last squeeze before shoving me out the door and closing it behind me.

I stood there for a few seconds, staring at the door that separated me from Chris and the second man most hated man in my life. I wasn't really angry that Chris had pushed me out; he wanted to protect me from his dad's wrath. But I felt anger at being so helpless, at not being able to protect _him _from what he had to go home to. At length I was able to tear my gaze away from the door, and walk slowly of his porch. I couldn't hear anything happening inside, so at least that was something.

When I got to my own house and went inside, tucking my shoes in the closet, I realized there were tears running down my face. Instantly I was reminded of Chris' vulnerable little sister. How many nights had she cried, listening to her father's drunken rages? I cast the thought from my mind, and grabbed some Kleenex before my mom saw me.

An hour later I was sitting on my bed, propped up against the wall trying to read a book. The window was open, and I could hear the birds singing before they slumbered. The light was fading, and I had no wish to turn on the light, or keep reading for that matter, so I put the book down. Presently I heard a sound, like a "Pssst!" coming from the window, so I crawled over to it.

"Hey," I said, seeing Chris at his own window.

Even in the diminishing light I could see Chris' sheepish expression. "Sorry for pushing you out like that," he apologized. "But I wanted you out before he did anything."

"It's okay, I get it," I told him understandingly. "Was it bad?"

He shook his head. "Naw, bastard passed out after one hit. Tried again and just toppled over, like when you tip a sleeping cow."

That made me laugh, but I kept it quiet. "Cow-tipping? I've never done that before!"

Chris looked surprised. "No? Well, I'll take ya sometime. It's hilarious!"

"It's a date then," I said, my grin turning into a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm all tuckered out."

"G'night then, don't sleepwalk!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I smiled drowsily. "Or I'll become a sleep deprived insomniac afraid to go to sleep in case she wakes up in another state!"

He laughed at my exaggeration and said. "I Love you, Callie."

"Love you too Chris!" I blew him a kiss before withdrawing from my window and tucking myself in my bed, feeling happy to be back in my own room.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter's just sort of a filler. The next one might be one too, and I'll introduce Maddie, Vern's girlfriend, and Teddy's new mystery gal. Hmm…Gordie needs a girlfriend now. Maybe he'll have one he's keeping a secret. Possibilities, possibilities. Wasn't Debbie cute? It took me forever to find all of Chris' siblings names in the novella. I think chapter 12 will have Callie's dad, or at least the beginning of that whole event. Yeah. So you don't have to wait tooooo long, right? Sorry if my updates seem a little slower now, I have a huge "culminating activity" I have to do my June 6th or something, and I have to make a newspaper for it! I hate writing newspaper articles! Haha well I'm done that little tirade. I also have to do a poetry portfolio, but I'm almost done that. So anyway, I'll do my very best to update quickly! Hope you liked the chapter, please review! You know you waaaannnna!

**OTHlover04:** Yeah, Ace's and Callie's relationship has to do with what happens later, maybe in Chapter 12 or 13, somewhere around there. Thanks!

**ViCioUsKiTTie:** Haha, yeah Teddy seems to be the troublemaker in all the fics. That just seems like him though, doesn't it? At least he had the sense to apologize! Anyway thank you so much for reading and the awesome reviews!

**icy-dropletz:** Looks like the chapter had the right effect then! Sorry about your nails, lol. I love your reviews! I always wonder if the dialogue's good enough, so thanks for reassuring me! Update your fic soon please, I can't wait to read more! It's so good!

**tracia:** Ace is can be pretty sweet when he wants to be! Which is hardly ever lol, but oh well! I can't wait to write about Callie's dad! I don't want to rush it in though, so another chapter or two until it happens. Hang in there!

**screaming666:** Haha, collective sigh of relief. I like that. I think that part was when the girl in EVERYONE breaks out! Even I felt it, and I was the one who wrote it! Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter, even if nothing much happened in it!

**kibel:** Glad ya like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ccmandmfl:** Yeah, I noticed it was Stand By Me was on too, but I didn't watch much because I have it on DVD anyway. Thanks for R&R'n!

**StormShadow21:** You kinda confused me there at first, with the whole update thing, but I think I get it! Yep, Ace is definitely cool, and Chris was a jerk, but you gotta love him anyway. Can't really blame him for being insecure, I mean, all the other girls consider him white trash! Ace will be involved with the "Callie's dad" thing too, when I write it! Yeah, the Peter Pan reference just popped into my head at the time. Now I want to buy the special edition version of SBM! They talk about River Phoenix? Awwe! I love River Pheonix, I curse drugs for killing him! RIP River! Don't worry about the delayed review, better late than never! Well actually it wasn't even late really, because late would mean it had a due date or deadline, which it didn't. Enough or my rambling! Thanks for the grrrreat reviews! Did you think of Tony the Tiger when you read that? Cuz that's what it was supposed to be. Byes!

**Snykurz:** Ahhh yes. Another Chris/River Phoenix lover! I just looooove him! I wish he was still around! Anyway thank so much for the review, hope you keep reading!

**MidnightBlue88:** I agree with you on the fantasy moments! I love reading them, they're so cute and everything! I'm a hopeless romantic at heart! Thanks for all the fabulous compliments, they keep me inspired!

**Over 50 reviews! Yay! I'll be even happier when I reach 100…hint hint! I'm getting fond of these footnotes. **


	11. Girlfriends

"So, what do you think she's like?" Chris asked me as we were walking to the park to meet the gang, which included Vern's girlfriend Maddie, and Teddy's new girlfriend…We still don't know her name, or even what she looks like.

"Didn't we already cover this? She's crazy – I mean, she's going out with Teddy isn't she?"

Chris looked at me as if I was the stupidest person ever to walk the earth. "_Yeah_, but do you think she's nice, or a total bitch? Crazy people can be nice, you know."

"Suuuure Chris….You know, those chainsaw-wielding maniacs that want to make a mask out of your face are just so _pleasant!_"

He laughed and replied, "That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"Yeah, yeah I know. But who's to say if she's nice? Knowing Teddy it'll be some blonde bombshell with the brain the size of a pea." As an afterthought I added, "And has a lot of guts."

When we turned the last corner to the park, I saw that at least part of my guess had been correct. She _was _a blonde bombshell, with hair down to her waist and quite a bust, and she stood at least 5'7". I looked over to Chris to see his reaction, maybe out of slight jealousy I'll admit. He was looking at her too, but not in an 'I wanna throw her down and ravage her' kind of way. More like he was making a comparison or an assessment.

He tilted his head down to my ear and whispered, "You're prettier than she is."

I blushed and hit him playfully. "You're lying," I accused him, laughing. "She's gorgeous!"

He smiled at me. "Maybe so, but I said you're prettier, not she's ugly. So I guess that makes you super gorgeous!"

I threw my arm around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder as we neared them. "You always make me feel so loved!" Before we got close enough for them to hear us I said, "I'll bet you a quarter the first letter of her name is in the last half of the alphabet."

Chris looked at me funny. "Why do you say that? There's no possible way you know if it does or not…Or do you have some inside information I missed out on?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I really have no clue. C'mon it's just a fun bet. Fifty-fifty chance you'll get a quarter! I'll even throw in a mind-blowing kiss!"

"Fine, it's a deal." He shook my hand. "But sometimes I really do think you're retarded."

"Really! That's what I've been hoping for all along!"

"My point is proven," Chris affirmed, and squeezed my waist affectionately. "But I love you anyway."

We were only about ten feet away from them now, do they heard the last comment. "And these two lovebirds," Gordie announced dramatically to the mystery girl, "are Callie and Chris. They've been going out most of the summer."

I smiled. "Hey, mind telling us her name now?" I prompted when he just stood there, and Teddy seemed too preoccupied with staring at his girlfriend's chest, and she didn't seem to even notice he was doing it. He seemed to snap out of it and jumped in before Gordie had a chance.

"Oh, yeah sorry. This is Kadance Mathers. She's from the View."

"Hi!" I greeted her enthusiastically. I looked over at Maddie, who was tucked beside Vern, her golden hair in two cute braids. "Hi, Maddie!"

Maddie greeted me back and Kadance smiled, her eyes curious. "How come I haven't seen you around before? I've seen Chris, but not you."

I felt Chris stiffen slightly beside me. I doubt anyone else noticed, but since his arm was around me and vice versa, I could feel it. The View? I vaguely remembered the guys telling me that's where the rich snobs lived. Maybe Chris thinks she's going to make some snide comment because he's a Chambers, I thought. If she does, I'll personally kick her ass. But she didn't look the type who liked putting others down. Sure, she was a tall blonde with – as I saw now – ocean blue eyes that could probably get any guy in Castle Rock, rich or poor, but she looked nice. Genuinely.

"Callie's new here," Vern piped up. "She came at the beginning of the summer. She lives beside Chris and hasn't been up to the View yet."

"Oh," she responded. "Sorry, I haven't been around lately. My family and I just got back from our vacation in California."

"That's okay. Hey Chris?" I asked, trying to divert his attention, seeing how he was still tensed. He looked at me and I flipped him my quarter. "You won." He caught the quarter with a grin and I knew he hadn't forgotten the other part of the deal. "Now or later?"

"I could really use it now," he replied, still grinning.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the gang. "Excuse us, please." And then I gave him one of the best kisses of his life, I'd bet. I put a little extra into it because he seemed to be a little down. Maybe it reminded him of what he'd face the coming school year. I heard cheers from our audience when we finally broke apart and grinned. "Good enough for ya?"

"Even better than good enough," he replied, looking into my eyes.

"Good," I smiled. "Because it's not polite to do it in front of a bunch of people! We're hypocrites you know, because we always complain about PDA with other people, and then we do it ourselves…Yeah you get my point. Sorry guys, it was just a stupid bet Chris and I did, about what letter Kadance's name started with."

"It was _your _idea –" he started to defend himself before I kicked him in the back of the shin in a way that nobody would notice. He gave me a glare and I smiled innocently, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"So, anyone have any good ideas on what to do?" Maddie asked quietly.

Everyone looked at each other blankly, searching for an answer and Chris said, "I thought when you guys told us to come here you already had an idea of what we were gonna do."

"Chris, sweetie, sorry to tell you this but not everyone is so prepared everyday like you are," I joked in a sugar coated voice, as if talking to a two year old.

The gang laughed, even Kadance, although she seemed a tad uncomfortable around us, but Chris was unfazed. "Okay, well if we're not prepared to do anything, I can think of something us two can do on our own," he retorted with a smirk, eyes twinkling.

"I think you'd need to prepare for _that, _Chris, unless you plan on supporting a kid," Gordie pointed out, snickering along with everyone else.

"OKAY change of subject," I declared, not liking where that was going. "How about we go to the diner?"

Everyone agreed to that, seeing how it was near lunch time and I think everyone's stomachs were rumbling. When we started on our way, I detangled myself from Chris, much to his chagrin, and pulled Maddie and Kadance with me, falling in pace behind the guys, so I could talk to them. When the guys looked back at us, I called out, "Girl talk! Just ignore us!" and they did, luckily.

"Girl talk?" Kadance asked, questioningly.

"Just thought we'd get to know each other better without all that testosterone breaking in every second," I replied with a grin.

So we talked about how they met Teddy and Vern (Kadance met Teddy at summer school, which explained where Teddy had been some of the time, and Maddie was the daughter of friends of Vern's family) and other things, such as what they liked, disliked, mellow stuff like that.

"So what's your favourite ice cream flavour? Mine's vanilla. Plain vanilla," I told them.

"Mine's strawberry," Maddie answered, twirling her hair absently. "And rocky road."

"Umm, what's that fruity stuff called? It starts with an 's'," Kadance said, looking as though it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Sherbet?"

"YES!" she exclaimed, and the heads a ways' ahead of us turned, but she took no notice. "Orange sherbet! It's so good!"

"Great, now I'm hungry," I sighed loudly.

"We're at the diner," Maddie pointed out, and indeed we were.

We caught up to the guys, and unable to help myself, I gave Chris a kiss on the cheek (yeah, I know, PDA, but he was just so cute! How could I resist?). We picked one of those long booth tables and managed to fit ourselves on it, with Gordie, Chris and I having one side to ourselves and Teddy, Kadance, and Vern on the other, with Maddie fitting on his lap easily, she was so small.

The waitress was a pretty girl with red curly hair that looked about our age, and I noticed Gordie sneaking glances at her while she took everyone's orders.

"I'll have a burger and fries, please, with a cherry soda!" I said when it was my turn. She nodded, wrote it down, and turned to Gordie who seemed too busy staring to realize it was his turn. I elbowed him and he sat up.

"Huh? Oh, I'll have the same," he ordered, blushing, and added on a "please" when he realized he hadn't said it. The waitress – wait her nametag said _Sara_ – giggled and headed back to the kitchen. After she came back with our drinks, I spoke up.

"You got a thing for her or something, Gordie?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked, his blush fading and he looked anxious.

"Uhh…just a tad," I answered, grinning. This is great, I thought. Then all the boys will have girlfriends! None of them will feel like tagalongs. "Look, if you like her, ask her out."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

My mouth dropped open and I looked at the others. They were all hiding smiles, so I knew they had noticed too. "She was being just as obvious as you, Gordie. And if you're that worried, just ask her to hang out with us, and then ask her out on a date later."

"C'mon Gordo, go for it. Don't be a pussy," Chris told him, leaning over me to talk to Gordie. Then he directed his attention to me. "That's Sara Brody. She's in our grade; Gordie's had a crush on her since 7th grade."

"Have not," he retorted, staring off at where Sara was taking another table's orders. Chris snorted disbelieving, as did Vern and Teddy. "Okay, so maybe I have." He sighed. "Fine, I'll ask her when she brings our food."

I sipped my cherry soda and nestled into the crook of Chris' arm, which was resting comfortably on my shoulders. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

Sara came back not too much longer, with a huge amount of food. After all, there was seven of us. And all of the guys ate like horses. She smiled longer at Gordie, her cheeks a rosy pink and her hair messed in that cute way I could never figure out how to achieve.

"Would you like to umm maybe," Gordie started asking her. "Hang out with us? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to…"

Her grin only widened as she said, "I'd love to!" She checked her watch and looked towards the kitchen, then turned her head back. "My shift's done in a half an hour. Can you guys wait that long?"

While Gordie stumbled for words I took the liberty of answering. "Sure we can!"

So we sat and ate our food, flicking the occasional fry across the table. Sara came back to our table almost exactly thirty minutes later, changed out of her work clothes and wearing a light yellow sundress, and a huge smile.

Seemingly unaware of Gordie's open-mouthed gape at her, she spoke in a cheerful voice. "So what are we going to do?"

I'd heard that question too many times. When it's winter and you go to school, you beg for it to be summer. But when summer finally comes, and it wears on, you run out of things to do. Well, at least that's what happens in Castle Rock. We managed to pass the time somehow, having hilarious piggyback races down the street (Chris and I won, naturally…a couple times anyway. Vern and Maddie won the rest, because Maddie's so light) and roaming around the town. I got to know Maddie, Kadance and Sara a lot better too, although Sara was more my kind of friend, and I had only known her for a couple hours. Kadance wasn't as crazy as I had expected her to be, but she was loud.

The sun was lowering in the sky when two by two we split up, Vern walking Maddie home and Teddy walking Kadance home. Soon it was just Chris, Gordie, Sara and I walking down the empty street, listening to those crickets chirp their last song before nightfall. I've always loved that sound; it was so peaceful, calming. It's one ofmy favourite things about summer.

Sara and I were walking ahead of the boys so I took the chance to talk to her about Gordie, since they weren't going out yet. "So you really like him, huh?"

She smiled happily. "Yeah. I've had the biggest crush on him forever!"

"He's had one on you since the 7th grade, or so I'm told."

"Really?" she squealed excitedly. "Do you think he'll ask me out?"

I laughed and kicked a stone down the dusty road. "If he has any sense in that head of his he will!"

Soon Sara and Gordie also wandered off to their own houses, leaving Chris and I alone. I rested my head against his neck as we walked, my small hand in his calloused one.

"You know," Chris began, his voice sounding tired. "The gang's great and all, but at then end of the day I'm happy to just be with you."

"I feel the same way," I murmured. "Our gang's growing."

Chris put his head on my head, his silky blonde hair tickling my forehead. "Yeah. I have this feeling that we're gonna drift apart when school starts."

I looked up into his marine eyes, which looked just as tired as his voice. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. It's just one of those feelings, ya know?"

"Yeah. You'll never lose me though," I assured him. "I'm here to stay." I moved my head and leaned in for a kiss, which he returned, wrapping his strong, protective arms around me. I felt so safe in those arms, so shielded from the world, that I never wanted to come out.

Tomorrow I'd get my wakeup call to reality.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, this chapter was really boring, so feel free to say so! It's another filler, because I have a HUGE project due June 3rd or something and it's taking me so long to do! I have to make a whole newspaper that revolves around the book Forbidden City and events that take place in it. I'm so sick of it! So please bear with me, I'll try my best to update soon. Reviewing helps! And the next chapter's when her daddy's gonna come back! I already have it planned out in my head, I just need the time to write it! I also noticed my writing's getting slack and careless but I'll write the next chapter – and hopefully the ones following – with greater detail and description. Oh, and my cousin's over and she always takes over my computer! Haha so yeah I'll thank my reviewers now.

**Kibel:** Thanks! I've been reading a few of your fics once and awhile, they're good!

**Snykurz:** Thank you! I love River too! I keep meaning to rent a bunch of his movies lol. I miss him!

**Hippie-girl13492:** Awwe thanks for the offer! I didn't get your review until just now, because the email notices went screwy, but I can work in your character if you want! Just send me and physical description as well as her personality, what she likes to do etc. Thanks!

**StormShadow21:** Ramblings good! I do it all the time, except I usually make no sense! Yep, so you met all of the guys' girlfriends….And Gordie's sorta got one! Sara's probably gonna be Callie's best friend out of them. You'll have more to comment on the next chapter, I promise! It'll be a good one!

**Tracia:** Haha yeah I'm a perfectionist, so of course I HAD to look them up lol. The next chapter won't be so happy, unfortunately….at least not half of it! No I haven't seen those movies yet, I keep meaning to though! Thanks!

**Icy-dropletz:** Yeah, I wasn't sure if I wanted things to get bad or not, but then I decided that in chapter 12 there's gonna be enough bad stuff happening! Hehehe I can't wait for it myself! You're fic still rocks! Thank you!

**Screaming666:** Thanks, and you're not a dork! You're funny! I could so picture someone doing that hahaha. Don't miss the next chapter I put up, no matter what! I'm so excited to write it!

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, because I'm looking forward to it too!**


	12. Camp Out Capture

There was only one week of summer left until the new school year started, and Castle Rock was busy with the telltale signs. Mothers could be seen dragging their children in and out of the stationery store Teddy's uncle owned, buying the necessary items like pencils and notebooks.

As for me, I was currently sitting alone in the diner, waiting for Sara to finish her shift, and trying to think about anything other than school. I wasn't a bad student – usually brought home A's or B's – and I wasn't even nervous about being "the new kid". I'd been through that enough times to be almost immune to it. No, I wasn't worried for myself. I was worried for Chris. I don't mean for it to be as trite as it sounds, really. But yesterday, the subject of school came rolling up once again and Chris acquired the same look as when he first met Kadance. I managed to catch Gordie alone and ask him what was up with that. He told me that ever since Chris had enrolled in the college courses, instead of the shop courses like everyone had expected, school was barely short of hell for him. Kids jeered at him because he was a Chambers, and teachers hated him because they didn't think he deserved to be there. I mean, I knew Chris was unpopular with our peers, but _teachers?_ How could any proper teacher discriminate against a boy who worked his ass off to make it as far as he has, who was one of the nicest, deserving boys I had ever met? How could they be so narrow-minded and biased? I think the whole educational system, with teachers that are supposed to help us develop into good citizens, is completely corrupted.

I wondered if it was really as bad as Gordie made it out to be. Judging by that dreading look I'd seen on Chris' face, I guessed it would have to be. I'd find out next Monday anyway. Right now there was a mango smoothie that was calling for my attention.

Right after Sara got off work, we left to go see Chris and Gordie. I haven't mentioned that they were going out now, have I? Yeah, I believe it was actually Sara that asked him out, but at any rate it was great that it happened. They were so cute together! Things, however, were not going so great with Vern and Maddie. They still really liked each other, but Maddie's parents just revealed that they were moving to Thunder Bay in Ontario, Canada. I feel sorry for her not only because she's leaving Vern, but because I heard Thunder Bay gets insanely cold in the winter and Maddie hates the cold.

We found the two boys at Gordie's house. Mr. Lachance let us in, and I had to work hard to conceal my dislike for him. I knew he treated Gordie like he should be dead, and Denny alive, if he even noticed him at all. He knew Gordie was going out with Sara (I guess news travels fast in this town, because it just happened!) and at least he was happy that she came from a good, respectable family, unlike me or any of the other guys. I think he thought my mother was some kind of whore, to have a daughter without a father. Shows how perceptive he is – my mother hasn't had a relationship with a man ever since my father went over the edge.

Gordie's bedroom door was open so we just walked in. Gordie was hunched over his desk, the pencil moving in swift, clean strokes, and Chris was lounging on the bed tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it with his eyes closed. Neither saw nor heard us enter, so I walked quietly up to the bed and caught the ball as Chris tossed it.

"What the-" he opened his eyes, startled when the ball failed to return down into his hands. Then he saw me standing over him, ball in hand and smiling. "Hey, didn't hear you come in."

"That was the point," I said, tossing the ball back to him, and walking over to Gordie so I could look over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin', Gordo?"

He hastily covered the paper with his hand and shoved it into a drawer, but not before I had seen what was on it. He had been sketching a picture of Sara. I grinned; this could be used as leverage for blackmailing in the future. Ooh the possibilities! I tucked that away in my memory for later use, and sat down on the bed beside Chris, while Sara sat in the other chair.

"Why is it always me that has to start the conversation?" I asked when no one else said anything, flicking myblack hair out of my face.

"Because you're the one that hates the silence," Chris reminded me with a smile.

"Good point. So what's up for today?"

"Vern wants us to camp out in his back field," Gordie informed us. "You know, as an 'end of the summer' and going away bash for Maddie, since she's leaving in three days."

"That sounds cool, well not that Maddie's leaving, but yeah you know…I'm sure my mom will be okay with it. What about you Sara?"

Sara looked a bit torn. "I don't know if my parents will let me…They're kind of strict when it comes to me and boys…"

"So you don't think they'll let you camp out with boys?" She nodded and I went on. "Just tell them you're staying over at my place! If worse comes to worse, I'm sure I can get my mom to cover for you."

"Okay then. It's a worth a try!"

That night after dinner I packed all the stuff I'd need and tried to dig my rolled up sleeping bag out of the closet. Chris walked in the door right as I was pulling with all my strength to free it from all the rest of the junk we'd tossed in there when we unpacked.

"Want some help with that?" he asked, just like the day I first met him.

"I may not want it, but I might need it," I replied with a grunt.

Chris laughed and dropped the sleeping bag he had slung around his arm. "I'll just pretend I heard, "Oh yes Chris, I really could use your help! You're my hero!" and come save from your fate of sleeping on the cold ground…Or I could _not _help you, and you could share my sleeping bag!" He pretended to truly ponder that while I tugged and twisted at the buried bag.

"Chris-" I started to say warningly, before the blue-eyed boy decided to come over and give me a hand. He grabbed a handful of the half buried sleeping bag and yanked the same time I did. When it finally came out, the force made us fly back a few feet and we landed in a pile at the bottom of the hallway wall opposite of the closet. Both of us burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Oww," I managed to say through my laughter. "I hit my funny bone!"

Chris stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He extended a hand for me, and I grasped it tightly with my own and was pulled to my feet. I was very close to him, barely an inch apart, and he spoke gently.

"What about _me?_" he asked teasingly. "What do I get for my pains? I think I may have gotten a concussion." He gave a dizzy stagger for good effect.

I messed up his hair affectionately, and smiled at how he tossed his head in mild annoyance. "You're fine," I told him. "Or else that would have hurt like hell."

Chris wrapped his arms around me, never taking his eyes off mine. "Maybe it did. But I know something that will take my mind off it…"

"Like if I injured another part of you-" I was cut off in mid sentence by Chris leaning in and kissing me. We stood there kissing for a few minutes, feeling that sweet, familiar electricity shoot through our nervous systems. I buried my hand in his hair and pulled him closer, feeling his steady heartbeat against me. I wanted to stay there forever, with Chris as the only thought and feeling in the world.

Finally I pulled away, with great reluctance. "We're late," I murmured, leaning away from him a tiny bit so I could look at him. "They're gonna wonder where we are."

"Let them wonder," was his only reply as he came in for another kiss, and I couldn't help but let him, for a little bit anyway. Then I pulled away a second time, this time with an argument ready that we were going to miss the marshmallows, and he gave in.

We picked up the bags that were still on the floor and I slipped on my shoes, and then we started down the road to Vern's house.

When we got there they had already started the bonfire and it was blazing brightly. The gang was seated around it, but they hadn't started roasting the marshmallows yet. _Good, I didn't miss them!_ Marshmallows were a favourite of mine; nicely burnt marshmallows!

"Hey guys," Vern said as we walked up. "You're just in time! The coals are just about right for the marshmallows." He poked the coals to prove his point, and they glowed a cheery red. "The tent on the right is for the guys, the one on the left for the gals. Just throw your stuff in."

I did that and that sat by the fire in between Chris and Sara. A few minutes later we were roasting marshmallows and taking turns telling jokes. Before long it was completely dark out and the moon had rose high above the trees, casting a pale light over the town.

(Ace's POV)

"So Ace, now that we've got all the booze, where are we gonna drink it? Castle View?

It was about eleven o'clock and the Cobras and I were driving around Castle Rock with bottles of Wild Irish Rose and cases of ginger ale. "Nah, the fuzz busted some guys there a couple days ago. They'll be watching it pretty close," I replied.

"Well how about the forest behind my house?" Billy suggested. "My folks aren't home tonight, and if we go on that dirt road that cuts through it, no one will know we're there. It hasn't been used in ages."

"Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan, boys," and I turned the car and headed towards that forest. Little did I know what we'd find once we got there.

(Back to Callie's POV)

I was leaning against Chris with his arms around me comfortably, listening to Teddy tell some completely bogus story about some crazy-ass cannibal hermit who lived in a forest and waited for children to venture in so he could prey on them and eat their flesh. I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing; it was more funny than scary. Chris glanced down at me warmly, and I smiled back, wishing we were alone.

Teddy had finished his story and we were trying to find something else to do when Vern piped up.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

Everyone groaned and there was a loud chorus of no's. "We aren't twelve anymore, Vern-o."

He gave us a look that said it all, but he spoke anyway. "No, I don't mean pussy little dares and stuff, I mean fun ones. Scary ones, even. C'mon, let's give it a try, it could be fun!"

We argued for awhile, and then someone said Maddie should be allowed to decide, since this whole campout was for her anyway. As soon as Vern gave her a beseeching look, I knew it was all over.

"Let's play it."

And of course, I was the first one up. Great. I picked dare, and after a little whispered discussion between Vern and Teddy (which I think should be against the rules) Vern turned to me and told me my dare. "You have to go into the forest so you can't see us anymore, and wait there for ten minutes."

I looked over at the dark, shadowy forest that was awaiting my entrance, and then to Chris. He must have seen the fear in my eyes, and known the reason, because he demanded that he be allowed to go with me. He was refused, of course, and so I told him it was okay, I'd be fine.

"Do I at least get a flashlight, so I can see my watch?"

"Yeah," Vern replied and handed over a small flashlight that barely gave off any light. "Remember, ten minutes starting from when this fire is out of view."

"I got it Vern," I replied with a sigh, keeping the shakiness I felt inside out of my voice as I spoke. "It's not that hard of a concept."

Chris walked me to the edge of the forest, and when he was sure they couldn't hear us when we talked softly, he said, "You don't have to do this, you know. I can make then give you another dare; I won't tell them anything about your dad."

"No, it's okay. I have to do this for myself, prove to myself that he's not going to appear whenever it's dark or I'm scared. There hasn't been any sign of him for a long time anyway." My eyes flicked from staring at my feet to his eyes, inwardly wanting desperately to see approval and understanding there. And I did.

"Okay, I get it. Just be careful okay?" I nodded my head compliantly and he gave me a quick kiss before walking away.

"Save me a seat by the fire," I said reassuringly when he looked back with one last anxious glance.

"No problem." He gave me a smile I'm sure would send anyone swooning, and went back to the fire.

I stepped into the dark woods slowly, twigs cracking beneath my feet. I shone the flashlight ahead of me, but it didn't do much good. I nearly tripped twice on knobby roots that stuck out of the ground like hands of the dead reaching out for me, grasping, tugging at my shoes. I looked back every once and awhile, only to see the bright fire still visible. _No good, _I thought miserably. _Have to go a little _farther_. C'mon Jordans, you aren't chicken._

After what seemed like hours (however, according to my watch, it was only two minutes) I reached a rotting log and the fire disappeared just out of view. I sat down on it, not particularly caring at the moment that I was getting my shorts dirty and there were probably bugs crawling on me. A little while later I examined my watch with the dim light and saw I was halfway done.

Unfortunately, at the same time I was congratulating myself for hitting the halfway mark, I heard twigs crack. This time it was not because I had stepped on them. Fearfully I sprang up, waving the crappy flashlight around me in a panic. When I saw nothing and heard no more sounds, I brought me hands back down to my sides and breathed deeply. _For fuck's sake Jordans it was probably just a squirrel_, I reasoned with myself angrily.

Suddenly hands grabbed me, covering my mouth and reducing the intuitive scream I had let escape my throat into a low muffle. The flashlight fell from my hands and I tried to twist away but the hands held firm, and my attempts were futile. Before long my wrists were tied painfully behind me, and a rag stuck in my mouth. I was shoved forward roughly and I stumbled to the hard ground, landing on my knee painfully. Then I was yanked upright again and forced to keep walking through the forest, as vegetation scratched at my exposed skin, and tore into my clothes.

During the torturous walk I kept working to spit out the rag that stuffed my mouth. It was halfway out, and my captor had not noticed, until a thorny branch caught onto it and ripped it from my mouth. That allowed me one short, shrill scream before I was clubbed into unconsciousness and dragged along by someone who was undoubtedly my father, although I had not yet seen the face through the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, another cliffhanger. I didn't realize it would take so long to write this part, so the rest is going to be the next chapter. Fear not! I've already started working on the next one, so it won't take me very long to finish! I'm anticipating it just as much as you guys! Well, maybe a little less since I know what's going to happen. But I still want to get it written and posted quickly! And yes, Maddie is moving away, but someone with a little more personality will take her place! They'll meet her at school, but that's all I'm saying. So anyway hope you liked the chapter, and I promise to have the next up soon soon soon! One last thing: does anyone else not like the new login format? I hate it! Maybe I just don't like change. I'd still like to know what you guys think (authors anyway). On to review replies!

**OTHlover:** Thank you very much!

**Screaming666:** Yeah, where I live there's pretty much nothing to do in the winter unless you drive 3 hours to ski. And I don't ski. Hahaha…Well if you didn't like THAT cliffhanger, you're definitely not going to like this one! But I promise to have the next chapter up real soon!

**Get A Room:** Switched your pen name did you? That's cool. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And to answer you question, PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection. Thanks again!

**Snykurz:** Hahahaha…you're review made me laugh. Nice little scene there! Ahhh gigantic spiders runs away from giant spiders crawling all over the computer…I'll make sure to update really soon this time, I swear! Lol. So you share my dislike for Forbidden City? I think almost everyone does. Thanks for reviewing!

**HellGirlAngel:** Awwe thank you! You're adding this fic to you're favourite stories? jumps up and down YESS! Thank you so much! You changed your pen name too!

**StormShadow21:** I hate when the site does that…I always forget to go back and do it later lol. You have to update your fic soon! It's one of my favourites! Seriously it's so good! Haha yeah, Gordie's going out with Sara now! I'll write more about them and their relationship (maybe from their point of view) later in the story. Yeah, I have two ideas for The Outsiders fanfics, so I know what you mean. I'm taking more time on planning them out though than I did with this fic…I'm deciding everything in this as I go along, and backtracking to make sure it fits in. And between you and me, although others may read this too, there WILL be a confrontation between Chris and Callie's dad, but not right away. Hehehe… Thanks for reading and reviewing so loyally!

**Hippie-girl13492:** Okay, thanks for the descriptions! I won't be bringing them in until Callie and the gang start school, but then they'll become somewhat main characters, like Teddy and Vern. Thanks again, hope you liked the chapter!

**Tracia:** Thanks! Yeah, her dad was in this, although not as much as I planned since I shortened it down. There'll be a lot more in the next!

**Icy-dropletz:** Thank you! I didn't take as long to update as I thought I would, although my story was bumped down to 19 on the page…A lot of people started updating! Thank you very much, and your story's still awesome too!

**MidnightBlue88:** The part at the doctor's office turned out differently than I wanted it to. I meant for the doctor to be more pompous and a bit perverted, and that's why he seemed to happy…But you do have a very good point. And lots of thank you's for the advice on the PDA and such! I'll definitely keep it in mind, and I tried to apply it to this chapter. I completely agree with what you said. Thanks for taking the time to review and give me advice!

**Chocolate Pudding1:** Haha, it's never late to read a story! Well, unless it's been deleted I guess. But I won't be deleting mine! Thanks for all the compliments, and I'm glad you like Callie – I'm always paranoid she'll become a Mary-Sue. Thanks again, hope you keep reading my fic!

**Now I'm tired...But keep reviewing anyway! I've got stamina! Which reminds me, I need to go study for my French anthology tests now…ugh. But I'll have the next chappie up soon!**


	13. The Car Wreck

(Chris' POV)

A piercing scream rang out from the forest, and was suddenly cut off. I felt the blood drain from my face as we all fell silent, staring into the optically impenetrable woods behind us.

"Christ," I breathed, finally gathering my wits. "Something's happened to her!"

Teddy glanced nervously at the woods and back to me. "Calm down Chris, she's probably just trying to scare us. It's not like there's any bears or wildcats in those woods."

Vern nodded his head in blind agreement, his eyes wide as saucers. "Yeah, I never seen 'em. She's just pulling our leg."

"You don't know what I know," I hissed at them, grabbing a flashlight and heading off to the woods. "It was no animal that got her. Now c'mon, we have to find her before he takes her away!"

Gordie was the first one to stand up, with Sara clutching his arm looking frightened. "Okay man. Let's go find her." Gordie didn't know what the heck I had been talking about when I said I knew something they didn't, or the "he" I had mentioned, but he was loyal anyway and believed me.

Everyone else soon followed suit, and I knew I probably shouldn't have brought all of them along, but I was in a hurry and convincing one of the guys to stay back with the girls would only take longer. I impatiently brushed away the foliage that blocked me, and followed Callie's distinct footprints on the ground.

Before long we made it to a tiny, tiny clearing, only a few feet wide, with a rotting log set down at the side of it. But it wasn't the log that got my attention; it was the small flashlight that was blinking madly on the ground, its glass cracked.

(Ace's POV)

The car swerved as I sped around the corner, and onto the dirt road leading through the forest behind Tessio's house. The other guys in the car were laughing and taking swigs from the bottles they held. "Save some for when we actually get there," I demanded, looking back at them.

"But we pretty much _are _there," Fuzzy argued, and they grinned and but put the stoppers back in the bottles anyway.

"Ace, man, look out!" Eyeball yelled from the seat beside me.

I flashed my eyes back to the road, and saw a car parked in the middle of the road just ahead of us. I braked right away and we slowed to a stop a foot behind it. Swearing, I backed the car up some yards and then turned off the ignition, pulling out the keys. Me and the gang got out of the car and walked over to the car I almost hit, whistling as we looked at it closer. It was a deep red Mercedes, with badass black leather seats and paneling. I'd say it was a 1958 or '59 by the looks of it. I grinned and the Cobras knew what I was thinking.

"Are you gonna boost this car?" Eyeball asked, not taking his eyes off it.

"Fuck yeah. No need to even hotwire it though," I told them, gesturing to the keys that had been left in the ignition. "Now why the hell would someone leave the keys in a car like this?"

Charlie Hogan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "But Ace buddy, won't a car like this be kinda suspicious? I mean we can't exactly drive it around anywhere public."

"I'm not that stupid, you jerkoff. I know someone who-" but they never got to hear the rest of the sentence about the man I knew we could sell the car to, because at that moment a short, fleeting scream cut through the air.

Everyone stood stock-still, and no one took a breath. When nothing followed we all looked at each other, and Vince said, "Fuck man, we gotta get outta here, what if someone's bein' murdered? I don't want nothin' to do with it when the cops show!"

Eyeball cleared his throat nervously from beside me, and turned to face me. His eye twitched as he spoke. "Uh, Ace?" He went on without waiting for me to ask what. "Didn't that voice sound familiar? I mean, I know it's hard to tell from a scream but…"

My blood ran cold as I realized what he meant. As I thought back to it, I recognized the tone of the voice, or the pitch. I'd never heard Callie scream before, but I was willing to bet my life it was her that had screamed. "What the fuck is she doing in the forest!" I said, my anger building as I felt an emotion I had not experienced in a long time: fear.

"Oh shit, man. Shit! Vern said somethin' this morning about how he was getting everyone to camp out in his backfield tonight! I forgot all about it."

"Come on," I said, striding towards the forest quickly.

"But shouldn't we just call the cops?"

"COME ON!" I repeated in a roar, and this time no one hesitated to follow. The forest was pretty thick, but I cleared the way quickly. When I heard rustles and voices a little farther ahead of me, my fast stride broke into a jog, and I heard the boys behind me struggle to keep up without tripping up or getting caught on tree branches. Soon the people the voices belonged to were just out of sight, and then I came upon the little clearing.

(Chris' POV)

I heard the footfalls of someone running towards us, but it was too hard to tell from which direction. We stayed glued where we stood, turning a little to try to glimpse them. Finally someone entered the clearing, and I was very surprised to see Ace, and more than a little disappointed that it wasn't Callie coming to tell me it was all just a veryunfunny joke.

He stopped abruptly, looking from us to the still blinking flashlight that lay dying on the ground. Soon the rest of the Cobras followed up behind him, also staring at us and the light. Then Ace spoke, his voice thick with usually unused emotion. "Where the fuck is she?"

I figured he and the gang must have heard the scream too. I swallowed, my throat felt tight and I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown. "I dunno man. But someone's been after her for awhile now. I can't say anymore than that. But it's going to be too late if we don't find her soon!"

Ace nodded and turned to his gang, full of confidence and leadership again. "Take these kids back to the house and call the cops. If there's some crazy killer around here, I don't want anyone else goin' missing. I'll go find her." He unconsciously slid his hand into the pocket where his knife was and turned it over in his hands.

"I'm coming too," I told him stubbornly. "I can't just sit around while she's gone." My voice was close to breaking by that point, and I didn't really care at the moment if anyone noticed. All that was going through my mind was that Callie's father had her, and I didn't know what he'd do with the girl he'd hunted for so long.

(Ace's POV)

I stared at the kid I'd had it out for for as long as I could remember. I hated this kid for humiliating me in front of my gang that one day at the Back Harlow Road. I hated him for being better than the rest of us, smarter sensible. More recently, I hated him for going out with the girl that reminded me of my deceased sister, Becky. But I knew now that I had to put all that aside for that very girl, or else I'd lose her too. And I didn't think I could go through that again. We had to save Callie, and to do that, we had to work together.

"Fine," I growled. "But don't slow me down, and when we find the bastard, don't get in my way."

Chris nodded solemnly, and asked, "So where do we look first?"

It wasn't until then I remembered that Mercedes parked on the dirt road. "Shit!" I turned to my gang. "That Mercedes! That's gotta be the guy's car!" I looked back at Chris and noticed he had gone pale.

"Was it red?" Chris asked in a low voice, still paling.

I looked at him suspiciously, he knew something I didn't. "Yeah, why?"

That's when Chris lost it. He grabbed the front of my shirt and under normal circumstances I would have killed him. "That's his car! For fuck's sake, what are we waiting for?"

"Okay, okay!" I tore his hands from my shirt and we took off into the forest, after I told Billy to make sure to tell the police about the car.

(Callie's POV)

When I gained consciousness, I was laying in the backseat of a car, my wrists still tied up, and my ankles had been tied as well. There was a new gag in my mouth, this time tied around instead of just shoved in my mouth. I was face down, and when I opened my eyes I saw the black leather of the seat. I squeezed my eyes shut again. _Shit, I was right. It is him._

I tried to wriggle so that I was laying on my side without him noticing, but he saw through the rearview mirror I suppose. First I heard his cruel, mocking laughter and then the familiar voice.

"Not comfortable? Well you better make yourself so, because we're in for a long ride."

I twisted my head so I could look at him. Looking past the front seats, I saw his face reflected in the rearview mirror. He had the same sort of tanned skin, like me, although his was leathery and he had a scar down one side of his face. I remembered my mother told me that when he beat her once, she fought back and gave him a gash down the face with her nails. He was wearing sunglasses, just like the day he took me years ago, and he had the same dark hair, although now it was showing signs of graying. He saw me looking at him, and laughed again.

"Do you recognize your dear daddy? You should, after all we look so much _alike_." He took the sunglasses off. "Even the same exact shade of eyes." His eyes were indeed the same sea green of mine, and he slid the sunglasses back on. "You needn't call me daddy. I never wanted a kid anyway. Your bitch of a mother figured that out soon enough."

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the man that was insulting my mother and I. He kept talking anyway.

"I tried to get rid of the kid before it was born. That bitch refused to get an abortion, so I was forced to relay on a more violent method. But you were born anyway, Calypso Gemma Jordans, 7 pounds, 8 ounces, beautiful, healthy baby girl. I was in jail by then of course, but they still told me all about you. It would have been better for you if they didn't, because seven years in jail gave me a lot of time to think. Sure, I had lost control of your mother, but there was still a way to get that money."

Money? What money? I was really confused by then, but I had no time to think about what he could possibly have meant, because just then my "father" swore loudly, and the car swerved as something large hit us and broke the windshield. The car continued to spin out of control and we crashed into the trees at the side of the road.

I stayed there, breathing heavily as I gathered my wits. My "father" was sitting slumped in the sit, and I couldn't see how badly injured he was, only that he was knocked out and this was my chance to escape. I felt a little bit of pain above my stomach but ignored it. With my hands that were tied around my back, I carefully felt around for a shard of glass from the broken window beside me. Finding one, I painstakingly sawed away at the ropes that bound my wrists. It was when I finally had them free that I smelled the gasoline.

My eyes widened at the thought of the car catching on fire. I quickly cut through the ropes tied around my ankles and tried to open the door. It was locked, and I didn't want to chance waking up my "father" by leaning over him to the unlock switch, so I crawled through the broken window and gashed my side on a piece of glass that was still jutting out. I dropped to the ground painfully and dizzily got to my feet again. I was overcome by excruciating pain and looked down at my stomach. There was a piece of glass sticking out of above my stomach, that had lodged itself between two of my ribs on the left side. Shaking, I grabbed it and yanked it out, pressing my hand down on the wound as it gushed blood.

By then the car was smoking ominously, and I got away from it, watching flames appear before I ran up the road as far as I could. I prayed for a car to come by, but none did. My wound was still bleeding a lot, and everything started to get blurry, and my limbs heavy. Finally I dropped to the dirt road below me, and let the darkness take over me for the second time that night. My last thought was that I would never see my mother or Chris again.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm just full of cliffhangers! Oh well, they keep you guys interested! I'm tired and not feeling well enough to write anymore tonight, and I did say I'd have this chapter up soon! Hopefully I'll have the next one up quickly as well, but I do have exams to study for…But I hate studying, so I'll most likely work on this instead! So what did you think of it? It was kind of a pain to write about the stuff up until the car accident, but it needed to be done, and gave insight to what Chris and Ace thought. Yeah, well I'm gonna go to bed soon, although I doubt I'll be able to sleep because this house is so HOT! I swear my parents turn off the air conditioner at night, but they shouldn't, because it's still really hot out! It was 43 degrees Celsius today with the humidity! Good thing I live next to a lake! Well anyway I'm done my ramble, so I'm gonna finish review replies so I can sleep! 

**MidnightBlue88:** I left the story at yet another cliffhanger! I hope you can't wait until the next chapter too now! I'm glad you thought I did a better job with the love scenes! Thanks!

**Get A Room:** Thanks for wishing me good luck on my test! I got the highest mark in my class, though I don't mean to brag. Your fic, Gordie's Story: Am I Weird, is good! I just read chapter 2, and reviewed it! Thanks for reviewing mine!

**Chocolate Pudding1:** Hey, I read your profile (I was really bored and was having trouble writing this chapter, I'm not a stalker or anything, don't worry) and saw your name is Lauren! That's my name too! I just thought that was interesting. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and it had the right effect on you, even at 10:30 in the morning! And that you don't think Callie's a Mary-Sue. Thanks!

**Screaming666:** Yes, I'm pure evil, and continue to be so! You're nickname Arachne's sweet. We're doing mythology in school and just learned how that Arachne was a weavergirl that pissed off Athena, and was turned into a spider, hence the term Arachne, and why they spin webs...According to the Greeks anyway.Lol, just thought it was interesting! Hang in there until my next update!

**StormShadow21:** I guess you could say Ace saves the day, but not in this chapter, and not really in the next, except for his car (you'll know what I mean in the next chapter), but he will in a later chapter. You'll find out what I mean! You really had to do those dares? Hahaha! Sorry. I've never really had to do any bad dares, I don't think. Yeah, this new fanfiction login layout confuses me too! I really despise it. You're proud of me? Thank you so much! And The Simpson's is hilarious…I saw that episode!

**Icy-dropletz:** Chris does become a hero, but not now. There's a little foreshadowing! I hate that whole thing with the password! I hate typing it in every time. And it is ugly! I hope you update your fic soon! Thank you!

**Callie:** Your name's Callie? That's so awesome! I always wanted to be named that! I only know one other person named that, although I've never met her, she's my friend's friend from school! Her last name is Edwards though. Anyway I'm so happy you like my story! I love new reviewers! I hope you'll review again!

**What's going to happen to Callie? And what doesher dad mean about money? Ooh the suspense!**


	14. You Can't Die!

(Chris' POV)

It wasn't too long until Ace and I reached the dirt road that cut through the forest, the one Ace said he had seen the red Mercedes.

Only there was no Mercedes.

"It was here!" Ace defended himself. "I swear on my mother's good name, it was right here. I almost hit the fuckin' thing!"

"Well, I know your mother's good name doesn't mean much to you –" Ace shot me a murderous look, and I continued quickly, "– But I believe you. Look." I shone the flashlight down at the road, where there were tread marks and even faint footprints.

Ace walked up beside me and stared down. He pointed to a different mark. "Look's like somethin' was dragged…" Realizing what he just said, a look of half-hidden horror came upon his face. He grabbed my arm roughly and started walking. "My car's still here," he said. "We're gonna chase that motherfucker. This road only goes one way for awhile. No turn offs or nothin'. We'll catch that bastard."

I tore myself away from Ace's grip hopping into the passenger seat and buckling up the seatbelt. Ace didn't bother, just thrust the keys into the ignition and hit the pedal. We raced down the road, keeping our eyes wide and searching the road for any sign of that car. I tried to block out the thoughts my imagination kept conjuring up, but they continued to race through my mind like wildfire.

_What if we can't find them? What if he's hurt her? What if we're too late? **What if he's killed her?**_

I pressed the palm of my hand against my forehead, and blanked out the untamed thoughts. She'd be fine; we'd get her back, the police would arrest her father, and Callie and her mother would be able to live the rest of their lives knowing they were safe.

But when we came upon the wreck, I began to think I was wrong.

We were still driving on that road when the air began to thicken with grey smoke. Eventually it became impossible to see anything at all from the car, even with the bright headlights, and Ace pulled over carefully. We got out and walked up the road, trying to peer through the heavy smoke, and trying to not breathe in a lot of it. Coughing, we finally saw an orange shape.

When we moved closer, we saw it was actually a car on fire. I felt my stomach pitch, and it seemed to drop all the way to my toes. _Oh god. _What were the chances that it wasn't her father's car? What other car could have crashed here in this same time frame? _What if Callie was still in the car when caught on fire?_

Ace looked at me and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. The smoke was getting so bad that Ace and I had to cover our mouths and noses with our shirts, but I could still make out what he said to me.

"She might not be in the car," is what he said. "Look around on the ground, but don't get to close to that car."

I nodded, trying to keep my cool and assure myself that she was still alive. My eyes searched the ground as I moved quickly, looking for anything to tell me my Callie was still alive.

We'd gotten to the road ahead of the flaming car when Ace yelled out. Jogging over, I looked at his feet, where I thought he might have found her. Instead of a girl of sixteen, I saw the mangled body of a deer. Ace had tripped over the body, but had managed to keep from falling onto it. Shaking my head, I gestured to him that I was going farther up the road.

Now it was my turn to stumble in the darkness and smoke, my arms wind milling as I regained balance. Kneeling to the ground, I tried to feel around for what it was, and shine my flashlight through the smoke. I touched something warm and pulled my hand back in surprise. It felt like there was something wet still on my hand, so I shone the flashlight closer to my hand.

It was blood.

Reeling backwards in disgust and surprise, it took me awhile to fully understand what that meant. Either Callie or her father was right in front of me…or it could be another dead deer. But whatever it was, it was still warm, and injured. I crawled back and looked close, swishing the smoke away.

And there it was. Callie's body was huddled up a foot or two away from me, and she didn't look very good. Her eyes were closed, with purple rings around them, and she was so pale. Hastily I checked to see if she had a pulse.

...Yes. It was there, but faint. I also checked to see if she was breathing, because it didn't look like it. Again, the answer was yes but very shallow and raspy.

"Ace!" I yelled as loudly as I could, uncovering my mouth. "Ace! She's over here! And she's hurt!" I coughed profusely and quickly raised my shirt back up.

Ace quickly appeared through the smoke at my side, staring down at the girl cradled in my arms. He took her gently from me, and he carried her back to his car, past the burning car, with me following closely behind. I knew it could be dangerous to move her, but the fire and smoke was getting so bad we couldn't want for an ambulance. Ace would have to drive all the way back and get them, and then they'd have to get out here. By then both Callie and I would have died from smoke inhalation.

Ten minutes later we were out of the forest, speeding to the hospital, and coughing as if we had consumption. I was in the backseat with Callie, who was still unconscious. Once we were on our way, I checked for where the injury was and found the worst of them by her ribs. I peeled off my sooty shirt, wishing I had something better, and turned it inside out, where it was cleaner. I tied it tightly around the wound, keeping pressure on it.

_Oh god Callie. You better not die on me. You can't-you just can't!_ I coughed again, preventing a sob I knew was probably on its way. I couldn't cry now; not in front of Ace, not at this crucial moment. Once Callie was safely in the hospital, and Ace was out of sight, then I could the last couple hours built up emotions out of my system.

I kept checking Callie's breathing and pulse regularly, as her blood continued to seep through the makeshift bandage and onto my hands. Not a moment too soon did we get to the hospital and let the doctors rush her into emergency surgery. I phoned Callie's mother, and the rest of the gang still waiting at Vern's house. When I was done with that I let payphone dangle from its cord and slid down the wall to sit on the cool floor.

(Callie's POV)

My head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and that there were white-hot firecrackers going off in my skull. Waiting for the pain to subside, I tried to open my eyes, but they remained shut as if they had forgotten their function. Finally they opened, revealing stark white walls all around me. As my eyes roved around the room, I also noticed a beeping machine on the left of me, and that I was on a hospital bed. When my eyes moved to the right, I saw Chris sitting in a chair beside me reading a magazine. He hadn't noticed I was awake by the looks of it.

I decided to try sitting up, so I slid my arms up and tried to support myself on my elbows, The minute my stomach started to curve, it felt like someone had shoved a hot fire poker into it. With a moan of pain I slid back into a laying position.

Chris had heard me, and thrown aside the magazine. He moved his chair closer to the bed and put one hand on mine and the other stroking my forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his troubled eyes.

"Not too bad, I guess," I replied, my throat a little sore and raspy. "My head hurts, and my stomach." I looked around the room again, and then to the IV sticking out of my hand. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

Something flickered in Chris' eyes, and I got the feeling he didn't really want to talk about it. But he did. "You remember being taken by your father?"

I nodded, remembering that part. He continued. "Well, you were in a car accident. Your father hit a deer, and the car caught on fire afterwards. You got out of the car before that, we found you up the road."

I shut my eyes, watching the night replay itself like a video in my eyelids. "I cut myself free with a shard of glass," I said slowly, "and climbed out the window. And then a piece of glass from the window got stuck in my side…" Keeping the blankets on my lower half, I pulled the hospital gown up to just below my chest. There was a stitched cut there, right where the piece of glass had been embedded in me. But there was also a bandaged area to the right of that, in the very middle of my abdomen. What was that from? I looked at Chris, curious and confused.

Chris looked uncomfortable, but I doubted it was because my stomach was bare. "Maybe I should get your mom up here and tell you…"

I looked at him closely. "Please just tell me what that's from," I asked, pointing to the bandage.

He swallowed, glancing at the door, still wondering if he should go get my mom. "That piece of glass ruptured your spleen. They had to make another incision… to remove it."

My face blanched and I stared at him in horror. I had been in surgery? _I no longer had my spleen?_

Chris hugged me gently, being very careful of my injury. When he drew back, he cupped my face lightly and said, "I'm going to go get your mom. She's just down in the cafeteria. If you need anything in the meantime, you just press this button-" he gestured to a red button beside the bed, "and a nurse will come. Okay?"

I nodded my head, attempting a little smile for his sake. When he left, I felt everything crash inside my head. The enormity of everything just bore down on me, and I felt _very _overwhelmed. I didn't even know if my father was dead, or still out there…

My mother rushed into the room minutes later, Chris staying near the door while she embraced me tearfully. We had a long talk, and I was informed of many things. First off, I would be able to live a healthy life without my spleen, although there's always the chance of future complications. I'd be able to leave the hospital the day before school started, and it would likely heal completely within a month. Then my mother told me what I had been wondering all the while.

"Your father was knockedunconscious after the car hit the deer. The police brought in specialists from Portland, and they found remnants of human flesh and clothing, but it seems he managed to get out of the car."

I think that's about when my heart stopped beating. However awful it sounds, thatI should wish a person dead, I had hoped he would be. That would mean having a real life, not just living in a reality of endless cat and mouse chases.

My mother's eyes held mine, and the next thing she said restored some hope in me.

"But they also say he couldn't have gotten far with such terrible wounds. They've got patrols out in the area searching for him."

"Do they know then?" I asked. "Do the police know everything?"

My mother paused for a moment and nodded. "They had to do tests with the evidence they found in the car. That led to background checks, and then they knew our history. I had to tell them everything."

I breathed in deeply, composing myself. I looked her straight in the eye. "Are we leaving? You said he's not for surely dead."

My mom hugged me close to her, and tears filled my eyes and overflowed. "Oh Callie-cat, the police are out there. They'll catch him dead or alive. We're not going anywhere."

She and I talked for a little while longer, and I told her and Chris my part of the story, the one they hadn't heard yet. I asked her what my father had meant about the "money" when I was finished.

Her reply was, "Oh honey, he's not really mentally stable. It could've meant anything, or nothing at all."

But I'd seen the look in her eye, the one that tipped me off that she knew what it meant. Or at least more than what she told me. I dropped it for the time, but I wasn't going to give up on it. Fate wasn't about to allow it anyway.

"Could I have a minute with Chris, mom?"

She complied, giving me another kiss and backed out of the room. She stopped at the doorway saying, "I'll be down the hall in the waiting room. I'll let everyone else know you're okay."

I nodded gratefully and she left. Chris walked up to the side of the bed and took my hand again. I squeezed it hard, and reached my other hand up to the side of his face. "So you found me?"

Chris nodded, leaning into my touch. "Ace, too. We used his car." Chris' voice started to crack then. "I thought you were dead, Cal."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair, "for putting you through that. It must have been horrible."

He smiled wryly. "Who are we talking about here? You're the one that was kidnapped."

I grinned back. "Yeah, but you had to find me there all bloody and stuff. We're both going to need therapy."

"I don't think so," he said. "As long as I still have you, I'll be fine." He bent down and I brought his face close to mine for a kiss.

Right in the middle of it, a young man with blond hair and a leather jacket burst into the room. Chris and I jumped (well, I didn't jump, but jerked away. I was lying down) away from each other, startled.

Ace calmly lit a cigarette, despite all of the non-smoking signs, and stood at the foot of the bed. "So who wants to tell me what the fuck happened last night?"

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, finally done that chapter! Just in time too. I leave for camp in exactly 20 hours. Yes, unfortunately I'll be gone and unable to post another chapter for at least two weeks. Maybe another week, because my friend is staying at my house after that and I'm not sure if I'll get time to write. But I can write it down on paper whenever I have the inspiration and then type it up when I get back. So I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I would have left it when Callie goes into the emergency room, but then it would have been much too short and you'd be left with a cliff hanger for a few weeks. I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter.I liked the last bit with Ace, I thought it was really in his character. But that's just me! Review and tell me what you think! 

**MidnightBlue88:** I'm glad it affected you the right way! And I barely studied at all for my exams…I went to the beach instead…But I'm pretty sure I did okay on them. Thanks for the review, I hope you'll wait patiently until I get back!

**Screaming666:** I don't mind spiders. I don't like the ones that jump really far though. And wolf spiders…that stems from a traumatic childhood experience…lol. But I have always wanted to see those spiders the size of dinner plates. I can't remember what they're called! They live in Africa. My friend used to pull legs off daddy-long-legs and leave the body squirming on the ground…Isn't that cruel? Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one!

**Get A Room:** Thanks! I'll make sure I read the chapters of your story I missed, when I get back (I haven't had much time to read any fics!). Please review again!

**StormShadow21:** I still love your reviews! They're so funny! I LOVE Hayden Christensen! He's soooo hot! He's also the main reason I watch Star Wars. Or Life as a House. Ever seen that one? It's good. I wish I had dreams about him! I think I did once…but I don't remember it! Now review again so I can laugh! …Although it'll be two weeks until I can read it…Oh well!

**Calamitychicken123:** Haha, hi again! Yeah, Ace is a pretty awesome character. I think there's a lot more to him than the movie let on, and the book for that matter. He can be a nice guy! Bye!

**ViCioUsKiTTie:** I hope you're satisfied with this chapter! I think it tied up a lot of things, so you won't be left on the edge of your seat while I'm gone. Well, maybe if you really like my story! Anyway thanks!

**Chocolate Pudding1:** Haha don't worry I don't tend to judge people by their profiles…all I really noticed was the name I think! And yeah, I do have a livejournal…But I only wrote in it once! And that was half a year ago…But my username is darkceleste, you can check it out if ya want, and maybe I'll update it sometime! Thanks for reviewing! Bye!

**Snykurz:** Giant flying bunnies! Oh no! Well you don't have to worry this time, no big cliffhangers or anything. Don't hesitate to review again, and threaten me with giant flying creatures! It works! Well, except when I'm going to be away, like this time. See ya next time!

**Icy-dropletz:** Wow if you felt the pain, I must've described it well! Or maybe you're just empathetic. I love how Ace is in my fic, he's still got the moody, dangerous side, but another sweet angle. I'm still LOVING your fic!

**Tracia:** Thank you! I'm glad you really like it, and I hope to read another one of your reviews! Bye!

**Dawnie-7:** I love new reviewers! I'm really flattered you think the plot and everything is good! I'm one of those writers that always afraid that it's too cliché, so I like hearing good things about it! Thanks! Hope you review again!

**Will the police find Callie's dad? Will Callie ever find out what the deal was about the money? Find out in the next chapter! Once again,I'm gone for a few weeks, but I'll do my best! Bye!**


	15. Back From Unexpected Hiatus!

I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! I simply can't believe how long I was away from the fic for! It was so nearly on the verge of abandonment, without my knowledge. I don't even know what to say, except sorry a million times over! A couple days ago the LITS chapters on my computer caught my eye while I was writing an English essay, and I felt horrible. I felt an urgency to start it up again, but I had to read my whole story again to get back into it. I'm still not completely eased into it yet, so it might seem different. Oh, I really hope I didn't lose my great readers during this huge hiatus! Please come back to me and review! Also overlook spelling/grammer errors, I was frantic to post this. ENJOY AT LONG LAST!

* * *

"Callie, Chris is here to walk with you to school!"

I was currently in the middle of a maddening struggle to dress myself without brushing against my bandaged stomach and inflicting more pain then it was already causing me.

"Okay mama! I'm almost done!"

I quickly ran a brush through my straight hair and then proceeded to dash down the stairs to meet my boyfriend, so we could walk together on the first day of school.

For someone who had just gotten out of the hospital the day before, I had had to deal with more protectiveness than I'd had in my entire life. Besides my mother (who had recently acquired a new motherly trait, frenetic worry) and Chris always fussing over me, I also had everyone's favourite hoodlum breathing down my neck. We had told him the whole story that day I woke up in the hospital lacking a spleen, and, as I'm sure you could imagine, he went ballistic. The police hadn't managed to find my father as of yet, so Ace (and Chris as well) had pretty much taken the place of my shadow.

On the subject of school, as I had said before the campout fiasco, I wasn't very nervous. I may have been a tad concerned about what people would say about Chris and I. Not that I mean I was worried about being _unpopular_ because I was with him, but how I knew Chris would react. And even with Gordie and Sara by my side, with the rest of the gang, I didn't think I'd be able to survive the first day, hell the first _week_, if he was suspended for fighting. Yes, I intended to keep a tight watch on my significant other.

When I got to the third last step of the staircase, my feet slid out from under me and I slid down the rest of the way, landing hard on my butt. I sat there for a second, groaning from my bruised tailbone and even more sore stomach, but then I saw Chris leaning against the wall just in front of me, with barely contained laughter visible in his features.

"What a way to start the day," I grumbled, pulling myself to my feet and straightening the pleated skirt of my school uniform. Looking over at Chris, I noticed he was looking very handsome in his uniform, which was missing the tie, I noted wryly. I couldn't blame him, myself only having to wear the dark green knee-length skirt with a white blouse and stockings, and an optional dark green blazer. The boys, however, had to wear dark green pants, a white button-up shirt, fastened with a smart tie, also dark green. They too had a blazer to wear when the weather turned colder. I must say I rather liked my uniform, although I'd never been to a school that required one. I suspected that in this small but stately town the parents had a lot of pull when it came to school rules, in this case the dress code.

"Hey, at least you look great," Chris remarked, pulling me to him and kissing me softly. "I've never seen a girl pull off that uniform better than you."

"You look pretty fine yourself," I divulged in a quiet voice, my hands on the front of his shirt while his arms were locked around my waist.

We were still in that embrace when my mother walked in from the kitchen, but it didn't faze her anymore. She just smiled maternally and waited for me to slip away and give her a kiss goodbye, which I did complacently.

"Remember to tell your gym teacher about your condition, Callie. And please be careful not to tear the stitches out any other way."

"I'll be fine mama," I assured her, giving her another hug before walking with Chris towards the door.

"Chris, please watch over for her for me." She wasn't talking about the stitches anymore, and we all knew it. Chris nodded compliantly, giving her a comforting smile as we left.

I idly kicked a stone down the street as we walked, Chris' arm resting lightly on my shoulders. Chris, who seemed to be getting more comfortable with the thought of stepping inside Castle Rock to endure another year, filled me in about the teachers, i.e. which ones I should stay away from, which ones were utter pushovers, etc. Our schedules were eerily alike (although my mom, who registered for me, denies having anything to do with it…yeah RIGHT) so we didn't think there'd be too many problems.

Since Gordie, Chris and I were enrolled in the college courses, and Vern and Teddy were taking shop courses, I was told the only times we'd see them were at lunch and if they had gym with us. The shop classes were a different wing of the school than the academics. Sara was in the college courses too. Maddie would have been, I suppose, but she had, sadly, already departed for her new home in Canada. Kadance, well, Kadance was definitely out of the ordinary. She had the money and the smarts to enroll in the college courses, but she hadn't the slightest inclination to do so. She loved nothing more than to open up the hood of her car and fiddle around, emerging hours later covered in grease with a huge grin on her face. Kadance had a passion for automotives and even construction. With her looks, you'd never have guessed it. She would always be the best-looking girl I'd ever see change the oil of a car, that's for sure.

"Hey, Chris! Callie!"

Chris and I looked to our right to see Gordie and Sara walking towards us, backpacks slung over their arms. They were both smiling and I understood that; they both loved to learn, more than the average person. As I always say, most kids look forward to school after a fun summer, but only for about a month. Sara and Gordie, they loved it all year long.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted the two. I would also have done so, but I was distracted by a glimpse of a familiar car out of the corner of my eye. God, he followed me everywhere! Ace was so paranoid these days…Did you think I meant my father? I did make it sound a bit like it, coincidentally. Anyway, I figured Ace was just a little, how should I put it…_ concerned_ during my first week out of the hospital. As long as he eased off on the stalking at some point, I'd indulge him. I smiled slightly; it was nice to have people care so much, even if they showed in their strange little ways.

"Callie? What are you smilin' about?"

I expunged the distant look in my eyes, and my smile grew innately bigger as I drew my gaze to my friends. "It's nothing…well actually, it's everything."

The looks they gave me told me they were perplexed, but the daft smile on my face was enough to make them smile too. We walked on towards the school as four genial and ever-faithful companions. We walked on to see what awaited us at Castle Rock High, the site that held such a controversial position in my mind. Well, whatever happened there, I was a veteran now. With my combined experience of attending a vast number of schools and escaping with my life from a situation of great peril, how hard could high school be? Not hard at all. Then why did I have a feeling that school was going to be a lot more trouble than I thought?

* * *

Yes, I am aware of how dreadfully short it is. But since fanfics get taken down every so often due to author notes or announcements, I couldn't just put one up telling you I'm back on the story. I will have the next (and hopefully full-length) chapter up as soon as physically possible! I hate short chapters, but I didn't want to have to wait any longer. So anyway, I hope you aren'tunforgiveably mad at me, but I do expect some well-warranted fury. The biggest reason I stopped writing was a mix of schoolwork (I am overwhelmed easily, although I'm a 95 average student ;. Dunno why) and of some dismal family drama. Once again...I'm very very very sorry! Forgive me!

I'm not going to even attempt to answer the absolutely TERRIFIC reviews I got since I left off. Sorry, but there's quite a lot! Depending on how many reviews I get each chapter here on out, I may reply to them, I may not. I'll answer questions or reply to ones like the ones StormShadow21 gives me, because hers are very personalized and I like that. Make yours like that and perhaps I'll reply to them too . Speakingto Stormshadow21, I completely agree with the Stars Wars Episode 3 thing. He _was_ like a block of wood. And I hope you did get you license! You better review and tell me! Keeping it short today, so REVIEW!

**So forgive, read and review! Don't you wanna know what Callie's mom's hiding from her from chappie 14?**


	16. First Day in the Snake Pit

The four of us stood in front of the great edifice, a line of warriors waging a mental war of whether or not to walk up those teeming steps. Okay fine, we weren't warriors, the school could hardly be called a "great edifice", and there wasn't much of an internal war going on. We all knew that our feet would carry us up those steps whether we liked it or not. My previous dark feeling of unease and apprehension loomed over me again, and I felt a bit sick to my stomach. I was being overdramatic, yes, but this year of school was going to be different than any of the others. I had never had friends before, and from what I had heard, Castle Rock was quite discriminatory, especially towards my boyfriend.

My hand found Chris' and I squeezed it, receiving one back. Looking up at his cheerless face, I thought maybe I had been wrong when I thought earlier he was getting used to the idea of school. It made me wonder yet again how tormented he must have been in his previous years here. Thinking about it gave me a terrible aching in my heart vicinity.

That's enough reflection of my thoughts and feelings for now, I think. Let's cut straight to the action.

I stepped forward, taking the lead, and goaded myself up the steps and through the doors. It looked like most schools did; boring and bland, the walls occasionally adorning a trophy case, postersor class graduation pictures. As we walked past the cafeteria I noticed it was a bit smaller than those of the other schools I attended, except the school in Mexico, which hadn't even had one.

Now the four of us split up to find our lockers. Chris, Sara and Gordie's were relatively close together, but mine was down a whole different hall. Sighing, I searched for it. When I found it, it was worse than I had imagined.

First of all, there was a girl I didn't recognize already putting her stuff into it. That meant two things: that I was one of the unfortunate few that had to share a locker, and that if I didn't recognize her, she was either new, didn't get out much, or was from the View. Judging by her appearance, I guessed she lived up in the View.

I walked slowly up to her and was about to say something when she beat me to it. "Ugh, _please_ don't tell me I'm supposed to share my locker with you."

My temper flared a little at that snide comment, but I quelled it. "Well, I'm not exactly thrilled either."

The blonde brat took a closer look at me, her lips curling into a disgusted sneer. "Aren't you Chambers' little whore?" I kept my mouth shut and she continued. "_AND _your mother's a whore too, not being married and all. I guess that also makes you a bastard." She scrunched up her face. "Well, now there's no way you're sharing my locker now. You'll like, contaminate everything with your trashiness!"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had a word as big as "contaminate" in her vocabulary. I wasn't going to let her provoke me into a fight, even if she insulted my mother. I'd get my revenge later. I balled up my fists, but instead of socking her in her pretty little face, I turned and started to walk away. "I wouldn't dream of touching anything of yours anyway," I called back to her. "I might contract an STD. Cuz _like_, that's what happens when girls fuck guys they don't know, without protection." I kept walking, but I could tell she was fuming behind me. Not waiting for a response, I turned the corner and headed the way my three friends had gone. I hoped one of them had a locker they could share with me.

When I found Chris' locker, he was shoving books up into the top shelf. He looked down at me in surprise, noticing I was still carrying my backpack and was slightly red in the face from suppressed anger. "What's wrong? Couldn't you find your locker?"

"Oh I found it all right," I grumbled, and then told him about my encounter with Miss Priss.

Chris just laughed when I finished and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Well, I'm glad you didn't get into a fight on the first day. And don't worry, I don't have a locker partner, unless he hasn't turned up yet." He flashed me a grin, "But if he does, I'll tell him to beat it."

There I had been worrying about _Chris _getting into a fight, when it was actually me that had come close to it, and school hadn't even technically started!

So I settled into Chris' locker comfortably, happy that this way I'd be closer to my friends and not have to walk down two halls to see them. When the first bell rang, Chris and I went to homeroom English while Gordie and Sara headed to Advanced Calculus. How they managed it, I don't know. I could barely get good grades in ordinary Calculus.

We took desks near the back corner of the classroom, and I watched as people slowly filtered into the classroom. One of the girls, I noted, was the one from my little encounter earlier. I frowned in displease and Chris noticed.

"That girl's the one from this morning," I answered him, discreetly pointing her out.

Chris saw her and frowned too. "That's Eva Wallace. Happens to be the next door neighbour of Kadance, but Kadance hates her guts. As Eva hates mine," he added with a grin.

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you know her middle name?"

"No, but it's rumoured to be Winifred…Why?"

I smiled. "Well, that would make her initials 'EWW'. Very fitting, I think. Also very kind of her parents."

Chris just returned my smile and shook his head as the teacher started taking attendance.

Forty-five long, dry minutes later, Chris and I exited the English room. Our teacher had droned on for the endurance of the class about "Course Outlines" and "Expectations", as well as "Common Classroom Rules One Must Abide". What a snooze!

By the time lunch rolled around (which, by some gift from Heaven, our entire gang had together) I already couldn't think straight. The first week of school always made me thick as pudding. Instead of trying to grab a table in the cafeteria, we decided to go outside. It was still warm and sunny, and we sat under a big tree and ate our lunches.

When it was time for gym class, Chris and I walked towards the gym. He carried his gym bag while I was empty-handed, having to sit out of gym for a month on doctor's orders. When he disappeared into the boys' locker room, I entered the girls' to find Sara and Kadance.

When I first looked, I didn't see them amidst the many girls who were pulling on the tasteless gym uniforms. When I stepped in further, a hand shot out and shoved me in the chest roughly. Startled, my eyes flicked up to look up at who had done it.

"Hey bastard-girl." It was Eva. Damn. Her friends gathered around her, the other less popular girls watching us with wide-eyes. Eva put a finger to her chin and looked as if she was in deep thought. Or at least as deep as a girl of her intellect could get. "Hmm, I guess I can't really call you that, because you _do_ know who your father is. Too bad he tried to kidnap you, huh? He should have done everyone in this town a favour and got you little boyfriend too, and then dump you both in the river," she sneered at me.

Okay, last straw. I no longer gave a shit as to whether or not I got in trouble the first day of school. She had gone way too far.

Before I had a chance to mess her up, Kadance and Sara broke through the crowd of girls and Kadance spun Eva around to face her. Keeping a bruising grip on the other girl's arm, Kadance hissed, "Maybe you should think about your own family before you go about berating others, _Eva_. Is it so much better to have parents that completely ignore you, treat you like a nasty infection? You know it's true. Their idea of child-rearing is throwing money at you while they travel the world. And you're a bitch because of it."

Eva's face had gone white, whether in anger or another feeling I knew not. She tore her arm from my friend's grip and walked out of the room in a huff, with her clique following after her.

"Thanks. I would've pounded her face in if you hadn't come at that moment."

Kadance and Sara linked their arms through mine. "No problem," Kadance said, waving it off. "I live next to her; I know the truth about her. Doesn't stop me from hating her, but I do feel a little sorry sometimes."

"She was pretty much raised by her detached 'au pair', and spoiled rotten with money. She used to be nicer, but that pretty much stopped in grade three," Sara informed me as we walked out into the gym.

Chris was already out there, and out of a desire to keep him from placing more blame on himself, I made Kadance and Sara promise not to tell him about it. As I took my place on the bench, after explaining my condition and showing my doctor's note to the instructor, I noticed Eva giving me dirty looks.

The rest of the day went smoothly, because Eva was not in any of my classes after gym, and her cronies seemed unwilling to start anything without their leader. When the final bell rang, I headed towards my locker, Chris lagging behind with Gordie. When I was twirling the combination, I noticed a piece of yellow paper sticking out of the crack in the locker. Hesitantly I pulled it out and read it.

_Watch your back, slut. You wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents to happen to you or your boyfriend._

Great, I thought, sighing as I crumpled up the note and threw it into a nearby trashcan. Chris and Gordie walked up to me, still laughing and smiling about something or another. Forcing a smile onto my face, I decided I wouldn't tell Chris about this either. It looked like his day hadn't gone too badly, and I didn't want to ruin it for him.

Ace was waiting outside the school in his car when Chris and I were about to walk home. "Get in," he said gruffly, so I hopped in. I saw him frown a bit as Chris got in as well, but I just hit his arm lightly and he glowered at me instead. He had a better attitude around Chris since the night in the forest, but some habits were hard to break, especially the unreasonable ones. He never had a motive for tormenting Chris and his friends when they were younger, just did it. It had become a way of life. Since there was no reason, there was nothing we could change or discuss to make Ace more understanding. He had to kick the impulse on his own.

We didn't talk much on the way home. Ace asked how the school went, in his usual brusque manner, and put in his two cents about how he was glad he never had to go back there. As I sat there, my mind wandered back to the note. The first day of school, and I was already getting threats. Grade 11 at Castle Rock High was sure going to be a memorable one.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that chapter was a better length, but still not up to my old standards. I'm getting there! After the next chapter I plan on sort of fastforwarding through the school year, have some chapters be for holidays or just days important stuff will happen on. I'm not sure exactly of what will be happening and when, but I have a rough idea. Also, I have no clue how school was organized in the 60's, especially in the U.S. I live in Ontario, Canada. So I'm going with what my mom told me, how there used to be eight periods, same subjectsall year long. We only have four here, and two semesters when they switch. I'm winging it with this story. I also don't know what subjects they would have taken, so I'll remain somewhat vague on that point. Also, I just learned about that new "review reply" system, so that's what I will do with my signed reviewers. The unsigned ones I will thank in my A/N's. I haven't started yet, but I'll do it when I get back from horseback riding, which I leave for soon! **Cal**, you were my only unsigned reviewer for last chapter, so thankyou very much for your review! I'm glad I made your day, you helped make mine too . I'll have the next chapter up soon (hopefully) everybody! Please review! 


	17. Bang Bang!

The first week of school had crept by sluggishly, with little disturbance from Eva or her brainless lackeys. I started to recognize the hierarchy in Castle Rock High. Eva and said gang were at the top of the ladder, while people like Chris (or those that were associated with him) were hanging on to the last rung, second only to the most deplorable nerds (some of which were convinced colour televisions and such other inventions would eventually inhabit every American household as a relatively cheap, commonplace item).

I'd received another note, this time passed to me by Eva's own hand in class when no one was watching. It told me, in not so many words, that I would have a chance to avoid total social suicide, and risk less danger to my wellbeing if I cut off all connections with "that Chambers filth". I gave Eva her answer by crumpling up the paper and flinging at her. It bounced off her head and landed at her feet. The teacher, who had seen none of this, then turned around and ordered Eva to put it in the garbage, along with a sharp reprimand for leaving trash on the floor. She glared at me afterwards, but nothing else was done.

It was Friday night, and Chris and I had just gotten back from school and were lying side by side in my backyard, basking in the warm sun and watching fluffy clouds pass by. These quiet moments were the best; the feeling of Chris' shoulder touching me and the quivers it sent up my arm, the whisper of the lightly blowing grass, and the hushed rustling of the trees as the zephyr breezed through. I still remember the hawk that was circling overhead when Chris shattered this harmony.

"Why didn't you tell me about the note?" Chris asked abruptly. He immediately began to fiddle with a piece of long grass.

I lifted my head up and stared at him in surprise. Not knowing what else to say, I asked, "What note?" After all, there _had _been more than one. A technicality, but it was arguable nonetheless.

Chris breathed out in agitation, or maybe annoyance. "You know what note, Callie. I'll hazard a guess that it was yellow paper, stuck in our locker, and had writin' on it that looked a lot like that bitch Eva's."

I let my head drop back down to the grass wearily. I wasn't sure which note would have been the optimal one for him to know about. Neither of the two was good, that's for sure. "How do you know about that?" I asked, defeated but curious to know, since both slips of paper had been thrown out.

He sighed and he slumped back down beside me. "I found a note in our locker today, for you. Among the threats, it hinted to me that there had been other notes."

Ah. So he had gotten to our locker first and found it.

Chris turned onto his side; his head propped up on an elbow, he looked intently at me. "Will you tell me now?" he almost whispered, still gazing into my eyes.

My resolution had broken with that one tactful move of his. I couldn't lie with him looking at me so. I told him everything, even the part about Eva and the locker room. By the time I had finished reiterating everything she had said there, Chris was shaking with anger.

"She had no right to say that. She can't even come close to understanding what happened that day. How _dare _she say that to you." His voice was now a trembling whisper.

Sitting up, I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend and held him tightly. At first he stiffened, still upset, but he quickly relented and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

Chris didn't cry, but I came very close to it. In truth, we were both feeling incredibly cheated, for a few reasons, which were quite similar. Both of us felt cheated out of the type of father that came home after work at played with his children, laughing and smiling. We felt cheated out of the acceptance we deserved in the sole high school of Castle Rock.

"Is every place in the world so…so _prejudiced_?" Chris asked me when he lifted his head.

"No," I replied, thinking about all the different places I'd lived in. "I mean, some people in the big cities are, but not like this. I guess it's mostly in the small towns where everyone knows everyone else's business."

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you along with this. I just wish people weren't so set in their wrong idea of me."

I shook my head, telling him there was no reason for him to apologize. "One day you'll change their minds, Chris. You'll make them all see how wrong they were." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You were meant for more than this town, Chris. You'll go on to be someone important, make a difference. You're gonna get out of this town."

Chris met my eyes and smiled hesitantly. "Only if you come with me," he said softly, running his fingers down the side of my face.

I smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Chris Chambers."

Chris' forehead rested on mine; his nose tickled mine. "Same for you, Callie Jordans.".

A door slammed in the yard next door, Chris' yard. We were suprised by the sudden bang and turned towards the source. We were even more suprised to see Mr. Chambers stumble drunkenly onto his backporch and down the steps. He had been away for several days, and usually when he came home he slept for days, sometimes sparing a bit of time to torment his family. He very rarely spent time in his unkempt backyard.

Chris and I stood up to go inside, not relishing the idea of watching his father shoot empty beer cans with the Colt .45 his hand was loosely holding. Chris opened the backdoor and walked in first, holding the door open for me. Something moved in the corner of my eye so I turned my head slightly. What I saw chilled me to the bone. Mr. Chambers had the .45 aimed at me and rose it up in a mock shooting gesture. I quickly stepped into my house, dismissing what I had just seen as I tackled Chris to my living room floor.

A little more than a month passed by, and the most recent trip to my physician notified me that I was now able to participate in gym class, as long as I was cautious. He reminded me that although the incisions had healed nicely, and my body seemed to have adjusted excellently with the absence of the spleen, I was not to forego any of the future appointments made to ensure that that was always the case. Jadedly I agreed and rushed out of there as quickly as I could to meet the gang at the diner. It was, after all, a Saturday afternoon.

I reached Blue Point Diner and made my way to our gang's usual booth. Surprisingly, only half of the gang was sitting there. I slid in next to Chris with a puzzled look on my face. "Where's everyone else?"

Sara, who was sitting across from me beside Gordie, answered my question. "Teddy and Vern have some sort of shops project they have to work on together, and apparently Kadance's mother locked her in the house to teach her how to properly serve tea." She made a face at that last statement.

"That blows," I commiserated. I looked out at the clear October sky and sighed contentedly. The leaves on the trees were just starting to turn colours, and I couldn't wait until they were vivid red, yellow and orange. I didn't enjoy the coolness that came with the season, but it was hardly much to fret about. All I needed right then was long sleeves or a light sweater.

After we shared a plate of nachos, I suggested we go outside and walk along the river. "It'll be fun," I enthused. "We can go watch the ducks and look at the pretty colours of the leaves."

Chris laughed. "Sometimes I wonder about your idea of fun," he teased me. "I'm just kidding," he quickly added with a smile after I gave him a death glare. "I think it's a great idea."

I looked towards Gordie and Sara. They looked at each other for a moment and then agreed. "It's not so cold out yet," Sara replied. "It'd be nice to get out before it is."

The river was as pretty as I'd imagined it would be. Its lucid waters reflected both the cerulean sky and the shades of the leaves. I stopped beside it and watched some ducks paddle by and a frog kick off a rock into the cooling water. Chris came up beside me and put his arm around me while Gordie and Sara walked a little further to the timber bridge. I leaned into him gladly, closing my eyes and enjoying his warmth. I gave a small smile as I thought about how much I loved him. For some unknown reason in this idyllic moment the memory of the incident with Chris' father in the backyard with the gun revisited me.

I can see how that would have been stupid, just forgetting about something like that. But I really believed Mr. Chambers did not pose a substantial threat to me. He hadn't so much as looked at me since that day I went over to Chris' for dinner. The only thing he'd done that hurt me (besides calling me a slut) was indirect, from him hurting his family, specifically Chris. Moreover, I wasn't altogether sure he'd pointed the gun at _me_; for all I knew, there could have been a squirrel near me.

In the obscured recesses of my mind, I suppose I always knew I was wrong. But it didn't become apparent until much later.


End file.
